You Get Under My Skin
by summersunny
Summary: Cassie Cage encounters Wyatt, the son of Kano. Cassie and Wyatt are from different sides...different upbringings. Despite their differences, they might have way more in common than they know. Rated M for strong language, violence and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**'You Get Under My Skin'**

 **Yo what's up y'all? It's Summersunny here with another fic! I was inspired to write this story after I finished MKX with Kano and saw his ending! Speaking of MKX, how fucking awesome is that game? I can't stop playing MKX y'all! I love everything about that game! :)**

 **Anyway I did my homework, went online to see if Kano's son had a name. When I saw that Kano's son doesn't have a name, I gave him a name for this fic! I decided to call Kano's son 'Wyatt.' I named him Wyatt because Wyatt is one of my favorite names and it's also a pretty badass name!**

 **Also, I decided to give this fic an M rating, just to be on the safe side. There's a lot of swearing and violence in this fic. Okay y'all, without ado, I present to y'all:** **'You Get Under My Skin'!**

 **I hope this fic doesn't suck too much, lol! Enjoy y'all! Jah bless! :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MORTAL KOMBAT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. THAT WOULD BE MR. ED BOON!**

 **Chapter One**

It was night time and there was a young man in a huge warehouse. The warehouse was a bit dark. There was a light bulb, hanging by a string on the ceiling. The bulb was very dim and the light was flickering. The light bulb was going to go out very soon. The young man was shirtless, wearing just combat pants and boots. The young man was panting. He could barely breathe. He was exhausted. He was standing up, but he felt like passing out. The young man was tall and very handsome. He had short brunette hair and his body was toned and chiseled.

Although he was a very attractive man, right now he looked like shit. His hands were tied with steel chains. The chains on his hands were so tight that his wrists were bleeding. There were bloody cuts and bruises on the man's toned arms, chest and abs. There was a bloody cut on his lower lip. He had bruises on his face. There was also a long scar across his chest. The young man was blindfolded.

Just then, he heard a loud and evil laugh.

"Hahahahaha! What's wrong buddy? Giving up?" said the voice of a man with an Australian accent.

The young man heard footsteps. The Australian man was coming near to him. The young man was trying to figure out where the other man was. He heard the Australian man's breathing. The young man kept listening, trying to locate where the Aussie was. Then, the young man couldn't hear anything. He couldn't hear footsteps or breathing. It was completely quiet. Just then, the Aussie kicked the young man's stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"GAHHH!" the young man screamed.

The young man fell to the floor. He tried to get up, but he couldn't. He was absolutely exhausted. The Aussie violently grabbed the young man's neck.

"You fucking wimp!" the Australian man screamed. "So you're just gonna lie there?"

The Aussie punched the young man's face. The young man stared at him with anger and exhaustion.

"You're not gonna get up? Huh?" yelled the Australian, who punched him again and again. "Fucking pathetic!"

The Aussie kept punching the young man's face.

"YOU'RE FUCKING PATHETIC!" screamed the Australian.

"AAAAAHHHH!" screamed the young man in fury. He punched the Aussie's face with so much strength. The Aussie fell to the ground in pain. The young man went up to the Australian and kicked his torso over and over and over again. The Aussie groaned in pain. The young man was about to stomp the Aussie's chest with his foot, but the Aussie quickly rolled away. The young man's combat boot hit the floor with so much force that it left a dent. The Aussie did a kick up and got into a fighting stance, staring at the young man.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" the enraged young man screamed. He screamed as he started to break the chains.

The Aussie stared at the young man as he broke the steel chains on his hands. The chains fell to the floor and the young man ran up to the Australian. The young man punched and kicked the Aussie over and over again. The Aussie tried to block the attacks but the young man was too agile and strong. The young man was beating the shit out of the Aussie. The young man then jumped in the air, and did a powerful cannonball on the Aussie. The Aussie was knocked hard to the wall and fell to the ground.

The young man knew that he had defeated the other man. He went up to the Aussie and took off his blindfold. The young man spat out blood on the floor. He was panting and stared at the Aussie with anger.

"I'm...not...pathetic…" the young man said, panting from exhaustion. "…you...fucking...piece of shit…"

Kano stood up and smirked at the young man.

"That's my boy." said Kano, smirking at his son.

Wyatt, Kano's son continued to angrily stare at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MORTAL KOMBAT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ALSO DON'T OWN ITUNES AND '** **J'ADORE' BY CHRISTIAN DIOR.**

 **One year later…**

It was 7am and Cassie Cage was fast asleep in her bed. She was lying on her stomach and her face was down on her pillow. She was snoring a little bit and drooling on her pillow. Just then, Cassie's room door opened and someone tip toed inside. Jacqui Briggs, Cassie's best friend and roommate, quietly walked up to her bed. Cassie was still sleeping. Jacqui quietly chuckled as she stood by Cassie's bed. She went up to Cassie's ear.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Jacqui screamed into Cassie's ear.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Cassie screamed. She woke up so startled that she fell off the bed. Jacqui was laughing so hard. Cassie gave her an angry glare as she kept on laughing louder and louder.

"You fucking bitch." said Cassie, standing up and giving her an angry glare.

"I'm...I'm sorry! But the way you fell off the bed...that...oh shit that was so funny! Hahahaha!" said Jacqui, laughing hysterically.

Cassie crossed her arms and kept on glaring at her. Jacqui didn't care, she kept laughing.

"I'm sorry." said Jacqui, who gave Cassie a hug. Cassie continued to cross her arms and Jacqui released the hug. She smiled at Cassie and held out a birthday gift bag.

"Will this birthday present make a good apology?" said Jacqui, smiling.

"It depends...is it the keys to a brand new Lamborghini?" said Cassie, smiling.

Jacqui laughed.

"You wish." said Jacqui.

"I do actually." said Cassie.

Jacqui gave her the bag. Cassie sat on her bed to open her present. Jacqui sat next to her. Cassie brought out a card and a beautifully wrapped box. She tore open the wrapping paper, revealing a box of designer perfume.

"Woah! You got me _J'adore_?" Cassie exclaimed, smiling. Jacqui smiled and nodded her head.

"So what are you trying to say Briggs? You implying I smell like shit?" Cassie said sarcastically.

"You're an idiot." said Jacqui who rolled her eyes and laughed.

Cassie chuckled.

"Seriously though...that's a really amazing gift. I love it. Thanks Jacqui."

"You're welcome! Now open your card! Open it!" said Jacqui, excitedly.

"Okay, okay, I'm opening it." said Cassie, chuckling and opening the card.

The front of the card had two cartoon squirrels who put their hands on each other's shoulders. The front of the card said: **'Happy Birthday Best Friend!'**

Cassie smiled and opened the card. The inside of the card read:

 **'You're NUTS and that's why I love you!'**

Cassie then saw that Jacqui wrote a handwritten note in the card. Jacqui's handwritten note said:

 _Cassie,_

 _You're a crazy bitch and that's why I got you this card. Because you're crazy. You're nuts, like a squirrel...get it? Lol. Yes, I know it's super corny and you're gonna make fun of me for it. Anyway Cassie, we've been best of friends since we were babies. You're not just my best friend, but you're my sister as well. We've been through so much together. We've trained together. We've traveled the world together. We've saved the world together. We've fought together side by side. Just like a sister, you can annoy the shit out of me sometimes. Sometimes you drive me crazy. You're a crazy girl Cass, and that's one of the many reasons that you're my best friend. Never change being the crazy, funny, badass bitch you are! I couldn't imagine my life without you. My life would suck without you. I love you to the moon and back. Happy birthday!_

 _Love,_

 _Jacqui._

Cassie was so touched by Jacqui's sweet birthday note. However Cassie was a tough tomboy. She didn't like to be all fluffy. Even when Cassie did get emotional, she didn't like to show it. She was a person who hid her emotions so that she wouldn't seem vulnerable.

The one emotion that Cassie didn't hide though, was anger. When Cassandra Cage was pissed off, she would let you know. Growing up, her mother Sonya wasn't exactly maternal and emotional. Sonya was a tough as nails soldier and she raised Cassie like a soldier. She wanted Cassie to be tough...to be able to face the world. Cassie loved her mom more than anything, but she wasn't close to her.

Growing up, Cassie couldn't cry to her mom. She couldn't confide her problems to her mom. Whenever Cassie was upset about something, her mom would tell her to suck it up. If Cassie complained that her classes were too hard, or she was having drama with her friends or she was having boyfriend problems...Sonya would say, "Suck it up and get over it. These aren't real problems." Cassie got so angry whenever her mom dismissed her problems like they were nothing. Were there more important problems in the world? Of course. But that didn't mean that Cassie's problems weren't real problems!

Also, Sonya's high expectations drove Cassie crazy. Since Cassie was a little girl, her mom always criticized her grades. If Cassie got an A minus, Sonya would ask her why didn't she get an A plus? In high school, Cassie's report cards were mostly B's. Maybe B's and one or two A's. B report cards are really good, but Sonya wasn't impressed by Cassie's grades. Whenever Cassie showed Sonya her report card, Sonya would always say, "B's again? Not good enough Cassie." Hell, in 2nd grade, Cassie got third place for most well behaved student and Sonya told her that she should have been first. Second grade people! Second fucking grade!

Cassie knew that her mom loved her...she just wished that she expressed her love. Cassie envied her friends who were close to their moms. Jacqui and her mom Vera were very close. Jacqui had a lot of respect for her mom, but she and her mom were also best friends.

Cassie was happy that she and her dad were very close. Cassie and her dad were best friends. She had always been a daddy's girl. She always confided in her dad and she looked up to him. She wished that she was close to her mom, but at least she had a close relationship with her dad.

"This is the corniest, cheesiest birthday card and birthday message ever." said Cassie, smiling at Jacqui.

"Oh boy, here comes the teasing!" said Jacqui, laughing.

"And I love it." said Cassie. "Thanks Jacqui. For the gift, the card and being the best sister a girl could ask for. I um...I love you too."

"Woah...did Cassandra Carlton Cage just tell me she loves me? You barely tell me you love me! Except when you're drunk!" said Jacqui, laughing. She hugged Cassie and playfully kissed her on the cheek many times.

"Ewww! Ugh! Stop that!" said Cassie, laughing and trying to push her away.

"I love you too bitch! Muah!" said Jacqui, kissing her on the cheeks.

"Ugh! I knew I shouldn't have said I love you! I knew I was gonna to regret that!" said Cassie.

Jacqui laughed and released the hug.

"Alright, enough goofing around. We should get ready for work." said Cassie.

"By the way, we are totally going out to celebrate tonight!" said Jacqui.

"Jacqui, you know I don't like making a big deal about my birthday."

Jacqui sighed.

"Cass, we do this every year. You never feel like celebrating your birthday, but I always end up forcing you to. You know that I'm gonna make you celebrate. Why do you keep fighting this? Resistance is futile." said Jacqui.

"'Resistance is futile?' Really? Wow, you are really cranking up the corniness today huh?"

"Shut up! Anyway you have no excuse! Today's Friday so you can't say that you have work early tomorrow. So get ready girl...when we get back from work, you, me, Takeda and Jin are going to celebrate!"

Cassie groaned.

"Happy birthday again!" said Jacqui who chuckled and left the room.

Cassie and Jacqui drove to the Special Forces Headquarters. They saw Takeda and Jin, who wished Cassie a happy birthday and gave her presents and birthday cards. Takeda bought Cassie a pair of designer women's high top sneakers. Jin bought Cassie a $100 **iTunes** Gift Card. Cassie was very grateful to her friends for their birthday wishes and gifts. Cassie also got tons of text messages and phone calls from her aunts, uncles, cousins, Jax, Vera and Kenshi.

Cassie was walking to the Conference room to have a meeting with her teammates. Just then, her cellphone rang. Cassie looked at the screen of her phone and smiled. On her phone screen was a picture of her and Johnny Cage, smiling. Underneath the picture was **'Dad Calling.'** Cassie slid her finger on the screen to answer the call.

"Hi Dad!" said Cassie.

"Hi punkin!" said Johnny Cage cheerfully. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks dad!" said Cassie.

"Do you want me to sing 'Happy Birthday' to you?" Johnny asked jokingly.

Johnny Cage was talented at many things. He was a great actor, martial artist, one of the greatest fighters in the world. He was funny, a social butterfly and an overall just cool guy. However when it came to singing...Johnny Cage couldn't hold a tune.

"Please don't." said Cassie, chuckling.

"You don't want to hear my soothing, beautiful, singing voice that would put Bruno Mars to shame?"

"Trust me dad...my ears are sure." said Cassie, chuckling.

Johnny Cage chuckled.

"I'm coming back to the States late tonight." said Johnny.

"How was England? You have fun?"

Johnny was involved with the Special Forces, but he was still a famous, successful action movie star. He recently filmed a new action movie, _'Pow! Bang! Showdown in Korea Town!'_ The film was very successful in the box office. It grossed millions of dollars in the States and internationally as well. Johnny and his co-stars Jet Li and Sanaa Lathan had travelled to promote the movie. They went to New York, Atlanta, Miami, Japan, France and England.

"I had an amazing time! I haven't been to London in years. I had fun sightseeing, riding those big red buses, hanging out at the pubs...and I got to hang out with some sexy British women. Damn British women are so hot! And their accents...hubba hubba!"

"Calm down Romeo." said Cassie, laughing.

"I met this British supermodel, Gemma Hopkins. She is so sexy...perfect body, perfect skin, perfect boobs, perfect ass...we went back to my hotel and..."

"Dad! Ew! Ew! Ew! Stop! This conversation just got mad uncomfortable!" Cassie exclaimed, grossed out.

"What? I was just gonna say that we hung out." said Johnny, laughing.

"And that's all you did huh?" Cassie asked, sarcastically.

"Of course." said Johnny, sarcastically.

"Okay. Whatever you say dad." said Cassie, chuckling and rolling her eyes.

Johnny chuckled.

"I've missed you punkin. I can't wait to come home. Anyway tomorrow how about you and me go have a nice birthday lunch? We'll go to your favorite restaurant."

"Cool! That sounds like fun. Looking forward to it dad."

"I'll pick you up at your place by...say around 4?"

"Okay dad, see you then. Um, dad...I'm sorry but I actually have to go. I have a meeting and I'm running a bit late."

"Sure thing Cass. See you tomorrow. I love you."

"Love you too dad." said Cassie. She hung up the phone and went to the Conference room. After the meeting, Cassie went to her office to do some paper work. After an hour of working, her office phone rang. On the phone screen, she saw that her mom was calling her from her office.

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Sergeant Cage, could I see you in my office?" Sonya requested.

"Yes Ma'am."

Cassie hung up the phone and stood up. She walked to her mom's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." said Sonya.

Cassie opened the door and walked inside. Sonya was sitting behind her desk, studying important files. Sonya kept looking at the files and didn't look up. Cassie went up to Sonya's desk and stood at attention.

"Um ma'am, you wanted to see me?" Cassie asked, smiling.

Sonya looked up at Cassie.

"Yes Sergeant. The Special Forces are gaining some new recruits later this month. I am assigning you to be in charge of their training sessions."

"Yes Ma'am."

"You will teach them combat and weapons' training. You'll be training them every day from 5am to 10am."

"5am?!" Cassie thought to herself. "And I thought I already woke up super early for work. Ah fuck me."

"I want you to keep a progress report of each of the new recruits." said Sonya. "The recruits that don't successfully complete their 3 week training won't join Special Forces. Understood?"

"Copy that Ma'am." said Cassie.

"Alright, you're dismissed Sergeant."

Cassie stopped standing at attention and stood in a casual posture. She put her hand on her hip and kept smiling at Sonya. Sonya raised her eyebrow at Cassie.

"Uh...can I help you with something Sergeant?" Sonya asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Isn't there something you want to tell me Ma'am?" Cassie asked, smiling. "Something you want to give me?"

Sonya looked at Cassie with confusion.

"Huh?" Sonya said.

"Come on, you know what today is." said Cassie, smiling.

"Um...Friday?" said Sonya, still raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I see what you're doing...you're joking around...trying to mess with me. Very funny Ma'am." said Cassie. "Come on the joke's over."

Sonya looked even more confused. She stood up and leaned against her desk, facing Cassie. She looked at Cassie with concern.

"Sergeant...what the hell are you going on about? You're not making any sense. Are you..." Sonya whispered "...are you high?"

"What?!" Cassie exclaimed.

"Sergeant, I know that when you were in high school you were experimenting with weed. I was disappointed in you. But at the same time, I understood that you were a teenager and teens do stupid shit. But you are a grown ass woman Cassandra Carlton Cage. You're the leader of an elite military team. You're supposed to set an example not just for your teammates...but everyone else here in Special Forces. You are old enough and smart enough to know better Sergeant." said Sonya, sternly.

Cassie looked at her mom in shock.

"You're kidding me...she forgot. She actually forgot." Cassie thought to herself.

"I'm not high mother!" said Cassie, raising her voice a bit.

"You sure about that?" Sonya asked sternly.

"Yes!" she replied angrily.

"Then what the hell were you talking about earlier? You weren't making any sense."

"Um...nothing." said Cassie. "I um...I just wanted to ask for the rest of the day off...since it's Friday."

"Oh. Well why didn't you just directly ask me that then? Anyway sorry, but the answer is no Sergeant. You have work to do. Any other stupid request you want to ask me today?"

Cassie gave her mom an angry glare.

"No Ma'am." said Cassie.

"Alright. Get back to work then. You're dismissed."

"Yes Ma'am." said Cassie.

Cassie walked out of Sonya's office. She was so angry that she wanted to slam the door, but she had to restrain herself. She closed the door and started walking to her office.

"Unbelievable." Cassie muttered to herself. "So I guess I'm still not good enough for you, huh mother? Forgetting your own daughter's birthday? What a bitch."

Cassie was so angry. She and her mom weren't close, but she never thought that Sonya would forget her birthday. I mean, how could you forget your own daughter's birthday?!

After Shinnok was defeated, Cassie thought that she had finally met her mother's high expectations. Cassie was able to lead her team to stop Shinnok's evil plans. Not only was Cassie a great leader, but she actually went one on one with Shinnok. Not only did she fight him, but she defeated him. Shinnok was powerful and he seemed unstoppable, but Cassie bravely fought him and won. She saved her dad, her friends and the world.

After Shinnok's defeat, Sonya told Cassie that she was very proud of her. Cassie was happy because she thought that she finally gained her mother's approval. She thought that maybe she and her mom could improve their relationship. She hoped that maybe she and her mom could actually...be close.

However, even after Cassie saved the world...she and Sonya's relationship hadn't changed. Sonya still had high expectations for Cassie. Expectations that Cassie felt that she would never meet. Sonya forgetting her birthday, made Cassie feel that her mom still didn't respect her. She felt that she still wasn't good enough for her mom.

Cassie got to her office and closed the door. She leaned her back against the door and sighed. She had such a nice birthday until her mom ruined it. Cassie was so angry and sad. She didn't even feel happy about her birthday anymore. Cassie was used to the fact that she and Sonya weren't close. However, deep down, she wanted a good relationship with her mom. Sonya forgetting her birthday made Cassie have a harsh realization: That she and her mother...would never be close.

A tear fell down Cassie's face. Cassie quickly wiped away her tear and sniffled.

"Ugh, get it together Cass. Don't cry because of that bitch." she said to herself.

Cassie was very upset. She knew that she would be too distracted to keep doing paperwork. She decided to go to the gym. Special Forces had huge gyms and training facilities. One of the gyms was a boxing gym. Cassie loved boxing. It was a great way to let out her anger and frustration. Cassie definitely needed to punch a bag right now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MORTAL KOMBAT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! I ALSO DON'T OWN 'RANGE ROVER.'**

 **Music Credits: 'Worth It' by Fifth Harmony ft. Kid Ink**

"Cass, stop being so stubborn and just call your mom." said Jacqui, putting on her dangling, diamond earrings.

"No." said Cassie, sitting on the living room sofa and putting on her heels. "Why the hell should I call her? She forgot her own daughter's birthday! She doesn't give a shit about me, so whatever."

Jacqui sighed.

"Cass, you're upset with her, so I think you should call her. Tell her that today was your birthday and you're not happy that she forgot. You two talk it out. You can't just bottle up your anger. You have to express your feelings to her. Communicate."

Cassie scoffed.

"Communicate? Oh yeah, because my mother is just great at communication." said Cassie sarcastically.

"Cassie, I really think that you should talk to her. Besides, I'm sure she didn't mean to forget your birthday. You know Aunt Sonya...she's always so busy with work."

"Thanks for the advice Oprah, but I'm not calling my mother. She forgot my birthday? Whatever. I'm over it. Screw that bitch."

"Cass..."

Before Jacqui could tell Cassie not to call Sonya a bitch, the doorbell rang.

"The guys are here!" said Cassie, walking to the door. Cassie opened the door and saw Takeda and Jin.

"Hi birthday girl!" said Takeda, who smiled at Cassie and gave her a hug.

"Hi Takeda!" said Cassie, hugging him back.

They released their hug and Takeda went up to Jacqui.

"Hi babe." said Takeda, smiling at her.

"Hi handsome." said Jacqui, smiling at him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed on the lips.

"You look so gorgeous!" said Takeda, admiring Jacqui.

"Aw thanks!" said Jacqui. "You look sexy as usual."

"Why thank you." said Takeda.

As Jacqui and Takeda were talking and flirting, Cassie and Jin were chatting.

"Wow Cassie look at you! Tonight you actually look less ugly than usual." said Jin, teasing her.

"And even with your fancy threads, you still look hideous." said Cassie, also teasing him.

"Why do I hang out with you again?" Jin asked, smiling.

"Because you know I'm awesome." said Cassie, smirking.

Jin scoffed.

"So delusional." said Jin, rolling his eyes and chuckling.

Jin would never admit this to Cassie, but he did think that she was awesome. Cassie and Jin butted heads and even had heated arguments sometimes. However, they really liked each other and they were really good friends. They liked to insult and make fun of each other. However, they both had a lot of respect for each other. Cassie and Jin had a brother/sister relationship and that was the dynamic of their relationship.

"Ready to party?" Jin asked Cassie.

"Oh yeah!" said Cassie. "But when you start dancing, don't dance near me. Your dance moves are terrible and I don't want people to know that I associate with you."

"I can dance! You're just jealous because you can't break it down like I can!" said Jin, doing the robot.

"Yeah...definitely dance far away from me."

"Since my dancing embarrasses you, I'm going to make sure I dance with you." said Jin, smirking.

Cassie chuckled. She turned to Jacqui and Takeda, who still had their arms around each other and were kissing. Cassie purposely, loudly cleared her throat.

"Come on lovebirds, we gotta go." said Cassie.

Takeda and Jacqui chuckled and released their embrace. They held hands and walked up to Jin and Cassie.

"We forget anything Cass?" Jacqui asked.

"ID, check. Debit and credit cards, check. Condo key, check." said Cassie, going through her clutch purse.

"Alright let's go." said Jacqui.

Jacqui turned off the lights of the condo and she and her friends left for the club. They got into Takeda's Range Rover and drove off. Cassie wore a one shoulder, long sleeved dress. The dress was black, short and form fitting. She wore golden stud earrings and golden, open toed heels. Jacqui wore a strapless, fuchsia, bandage mini dress. She also wore dangling diamond earrings, a diamond bracelet and open toed, diamond heels. Takeda wore a navy blue, short sleeved dress shirt, denim jeans and white sneakers. He also wore a silver designer watch. Jin wore a black leather jacket, a grey, short sleeved shirt, black jeans and black dress shoes.

When they got into the club, _'Worth It'_ by Fifth Harmony was playing.

"Let's get this party started!" Cassie happily screamed to her friends. Takeda, Jacqui and Jin smiled and cheered.

The four friends had been in the club for three hours. They were having fun, dancing and drinking. Cassie however, was having way too much fun. Jacqui, Takeda and Jin only drank a few drinks, but Cassie was drinking way too much. She drank 8 shots of tequila and 3 margaritas. Cassie was really, really drunk. She was still very upset with Sonya. Cassie was drinking to try and forget her issues with her mom. Cassie was provocatively dancing with different men. Her friends were worried about her behavior. Whenever they went clubbing and partying, Cassie did drink and get crazy. However tonight, her drunken self was out of control.

"Looks like Cassie had way too much to drink." said Jacqui who was dancing with Takeda. She saw Cassie nearby, bumping and grinding against a man.

"Definitely looks like it." said Takeda, looking at Cassie with concern.

"Come on, let's go get her." said Jacqui.

They walked up to Cassie. Jacqui grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the man.

"Hey! Excuse me! We were dancing!" said the man, offended that Jacqui took away his dancing partner.

"Well now you're not." said Jacqui.

The man scoffed and walked away. Jacqui and Takeda looked at Cassie with concern.

"Cassie, honey...you okay?" Jacqui asked.

"I'm fine." Cassie said, slurring.

"You're really super drunk Cass." said Takeda. "Come on, let's get out of here. I'll drop you off at home so you can sleep this off."

"I said I'm fine!" said Cassie. "It's my birthday and I'm having fun. Now leave me alone!"

Cassie walked to the bar. She picked up a bottle of beer from the bar counter and opened it. She then got on top of the bar counter.

"WOOOOO! IT'S MY FUCKING BIRTHDAY PEOPLE!" Cassie yelled, raising her hands in the air. She then drank the beer.

Takeda and Jacqui ran up to the counter. Jacqui gently took Cassie's hand.

"Cassie, come down from there please." said Jacqui.

"Why are you like, ruining my fun?" Cassie said, coming down from the counter.

"What's going on here?" Jin asked, approaching them.

"Cassie had too much to drink." said Takeda.

"Oh boy." said Jin.

"Cass, I really think we should go home, okay?" said Jacqui. She wrapped her arm around Cassie to help her stand. Cassie was so drunk that she couldn't maintain her balance very well.

"I said I'm fine!" said Cassie.

"No you're not." said Jin.

"Seriously, you guys need to back the fuck up, okay? Now leave me alone!" said Cassie, who pushed herself off Jacqui. Cassie stumbled to the dance floor. She went up to a handsome man and started dancing with him.

Jacqui sighed.

"She won't budge." said Jacqui.

"Let's just continue to keep an eye on her. If her behavior gets worse, we'll just have to drag her out of here." said Takeda.

"Sounds like a plan." said Jin.

Cassie and the man were dancing and making out. After dancing and kissing some more, they went to the bar and sat down on the stools by the counter.

"Yo! Yo bartender!" Cassie slurred. She was tapping on the counter to get his attention. The bartender sighed and went up to Cassie.

"Yes ma'am?" the bartender asked.

"G-give...give me...and my handsome friend here, some shots." Cassie slurred.

"Sorry ma'am but I can't. You've had too much to drink tonight." said the bartender.

"I'm...fucking...paying you...to give me drinks." slurred Cassie. "So how about you shut up...and pour up!"

"Not gonna happen ma'am. Sorry." said the bartender, who walked away from her.

"Well fuck you asshole!" Cassie screamed.

Cassie turned to her male acquaintance and smiled.

"Whatever...we can still have fun." said Cassie. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him to her. They roughly kissed.

"How about we go back to my place? We'll have even more fun there." said the man, smiling at her.

"Alright then." said Cassie, smiling.

Cassie and the man held hands and started walking out of the club. When Cassie's friends saw her leaving with the man, they ran up to her.

"Cassie...you leaving with this guy?" Jin asked.

"Well no shit Sherlock." slurred Cassie.

"There is no way in hell you're leaving with this guy! Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?" Jacqui said.

"I fucking defeated Shinnok with my fucking bare hands!" slurred Cassie. "Trust me, I can fucking take care of myself!"

"You're drunk and you're vulnerable. You're not going anywhere with this guy." said Jacqui, raising her voice. "Do you even know his name?!"

"Yeah I know his name." slurred Cassie.

Cassie turned to the guy and stared at him with confusion.

"Uh...what's your name?"

"Dylan." said the man.

"Dylan!" said Cassie who turned to Jacqui. "His name is Dylan. See, I know his name!"

"Cassie this is ridiculous. We're going home, now!" said Jacqui. She grabbed Cassie's hand and forcefully pulled her away from Dylan.

"Why you cock blocking me? You need to mind your own business bitch!" Dylan said to Jacqui.

"HEY!" Takeda angrily yelled, grabbing Dylan's shirt collar. "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE DISRESPECT MY GIRLFRIEND! YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

"Yeah, don't disrespect my best friend!" Cassie slurred. "I thought you were cool, but you're a real asshole Gary...I mean Dylan."

"You better apologize to my girlfriend you scumbag!" said Takeda.

"Fuck you." said Dylan.

Takeda raised his fist about to punch Dylan, but Jacqui gently put her hand on his shoulder.

"Baby..." Jacqui said gently to Takeda. "It's okay. He's not worth it."

"But Jacqui..." said Takeda.

"Please babe. Don't stoop to his level." said Jacqui gently. "Let's just go, okay? Please?"

Takeda gave Dylan an angry glare. Dylan was smirking. Takeda wanted to punch that smug face. However, out of his love for Jacqui, he reluctantly released Dylan.

"Thanks baby." said Jacqui, who held his hand.

Takeda sighed.

"You're welcome babe. I only let this asshole off easy because of you."

"I know. And I appreciate that." said Jacqui, who gave Takeda a kiss on the cheek.

"Come on guys, let's get out of here." said Jin. He wrapped his arm around Cassie's waist to help her balance. "I think we've had enough chaos for one night."

The four of them started walking away.

"Yo Cassie!" Dylan yelled. "How about me, you and your friend Jacqui have a threesome? That would be fucking hot!"

Takeda was furious. He ran up to Dylan and punched him in the face. Dylan and Takeda started fighting. Two of Dylan's friends saw Dylan fighting and they ran to the scene. One of Dylan's friends grabbed Takeda and was about to punch him, but Jin swept kicked him. Takeda and Jin were fighting Dylan and his two friends.

"Ah shit." said Jacqui who went to assist an outnumbered Takeda and Jin.

Cassie saw her friends and Dylan's friends fighting.

"Hey! Don't leave me out on the fun guys!" Cassie slurred. She went to help her friends fight. Even though she was drunk, Cassie could still kick ass. She kicked one of Dylan's friends and he bumped into some tall, heavy man. The man punched Dylan's friend. Dylan's friend punched the heavy guy. The heavy guy's friends came to his defense. Next thing you know, a huge brawl erupts in the club!

 **10 hours later...**

Jacqui was sitting down in a jail cell. Cassie was next to her, passed out and lying down on the jail bench. Jacqui was staring out of the jail bars. She stared at the lobby, looking at the busy police officers and the wardens behind the front desk.

Jacqui sighed. She was absolutely exhausted. Hours ago, cops were called to the club to break up the brawl. Cassie, Jacqui, Takeda, Jin, Dylan, Dylan's friends and a few other people involved in the fight were arrested. When she and Cassie were put in jail, drunken Cassie was yelling and threatening the wardens to release her and her friends. Cassie was yelling for hours because she was so fucking drunk. She was yelling stupid, random things and threatening the wardens. Cassie finally fell asleep a few hours ago. She woke up and threw up on the floor, then she went back to sleep.

The wardens were assholes and they refused to let Jacqui make a phone call. They finally let her make a phone call two hours ago. Kenshi was out of the country on a mission. Jax and Vera were on a vacation cruise in the Caribbean. Johnny was on a flight back to the United States. Jacqui could only call one person. She didn't want to call this person because she didn't want Cassie to get in trouble. However, Jacqui had no choice. She had to call Sonya for help.

Sonya was really pissed off when Jacqui told her that they were in jail. Sonya asked Jacqui how they ended up in jail. Sonya got even more pissed off when she found out the reason. Jacqui sighed...she felt really bad for Cassie because Sonya was going to be so furious at her. Jacqui couldn't wait to get out of this predicament. Jail was dirty and smelly, and Cassie's vomit on the floor made Jacqui even more grossed out. Just then, Jacqui heard a familiar voice.

"Where is she?" said Sonya, looking around the lobby.

"Ma'am, can I help you?" asked one of the wardens, who went up to her.

"Out of my way!" said Sonya, showing the warden her badge. "I'm General Sonya Blade, Special Forces. Where's my daughter and her friends?"

"Aunt Sonya! Over here!" Jacqui yelled.

Sonya went up to the jail cell.

"Are you guys okay?" Sonya asked Jacqui.

"Yeah. Cassie's passed out but she's okay."

Sonya angrily looked at Cassie. She saw the vomit on the floor by the bench.

"Cassie was so drunk that she threw up?" Sonya asked.

"Yeah."

"Classy." said Sonya sarcastically. "Where are Jin and Takeda? Are they okay?"

"They were put in the men's jail. I'm sure they're fine." said Jacqui. "Thanks for coming down here to bail us out Aunt Sonya."

"You're welcome Jacqui. Wake Cassie up while I go pay the bail."

Jacqui went up to Cassie and gently shook her shoulders.

"Cass, hey Cassie...wake up."

Cassie groaned and slowly woke up. She sat up and put her hand on her forehead.

"Shit, my head is fucking killing me." said Cassie. "I drank way too much in the club."

"Ya think?" Jacqui asked, sarcastically.

Cassie looked around in confusion.

"What the...where the fuck are we? Is this Outworld?"

"We're in jail genius." said Jacqui.

"Jail?! How the hell did we end up in jail?!"

"Wow, you were really wasted. Don't you remember? You and this asshole Dylan wanted to leave and hook up. Me, Takeda and Jin stopped you guys. Dylan was being a prick about it, one thing led to another and we ended up causing a brawl."

"Yeah...I do remember making out with this hot guy and I do remember fighting...yeah trying to remember everything is giving me even more of a headache." said Cassie.

She noticed the vomit on the floor.

"Ew, is that...vomit?"

"Yup. Your vomit."

Cassie sighed.

"Super." said Cassie, sarcastically.

"Anyway let's get out of here. I've had enough of this shithole." said Jacqui.

Cassie stretched her hand out to Jacqui. Jacqui smiled and helped Cassie stand up.

"Oh um, by the way...um..." said Jacqui sounding a bit nervous.

"What?" Cassie asked.

"Um...I called Aunt Sonya to bail us out of jail. She's outside right now in the lobby."

"Shit!" Cassie exclaimed. "My mother knows that I'm in jail?! Oh fuck me! I am so screwed!"

"I'm sorry Cass!" said Jacqui.

"The fuck Jacqui?!" Cassie said, angrily. "Of all people why did you have to tell my mother? I thought we were best friends! I thought you cared about me! Why would you tell my mother that I got arrested? Do you want her to murder me?! Is that it?!"

"I'm sorry Cassie but there was no one else for me to call!" said Jacqui. "My parents are on a cruise, Kenshi San is on a mission and your dad is on a plane right now. I didn't mean to get you in trouble, but what else was I supposed to do? I'm sorry."

Cassie sighed.

"You know what...jail doesn't seem so bad. I'd rather be in here than face my mother's anger." said Cassie.

"Come on Cass...I'm sure your mom isn't that mad." said Jacqui. "She'll be so relieved that you're okay and out of jail. She won't even care that you got in trouble."

Jacqui was wrong because Sonya was absolutely livid at Cassie. Sonya, Cassie, Jacqui, Jin and Takeda were walking in the jail parking lot. Sonya had been yelling and scolding Cassie since she was released from jail. Cassie was quiet as her mom was yelling at her.

"How can you be so fucking stupid Cassandra?" Sonya yelled. "Getting drunk, hooking up with some random guy and getting into fights? How can you be so idiotic? So fucking irresponsible?!"

"Ma'am…us getting arrested was totally my fault." said Takeda, standing up for Cassie. "Some asshole was being disrespectful to her and Jacqui. I lost it and got into a fight with him which led to a huge brawl. If you're gonna blame someone, blame me."

"Well if Cassie wasn't being a drunken skank...then she wouldn't have hooked up with that disrespectful jerk in the first place." said Sonya.

"Aunt Sonya..." said Jacqui.

"Damn...that's cold." said Jin.

Cassie clenched her jaw in anger but didn't say anything as they walked to Sonya's SUV.

"You do remember that you work in Special Forces right? And you're a leader. You're supposed to set an example for your teammates and everyone else in Special Forces. But instead you get really drunk, act stupid and end up in jail? You embarrassed not just yourself, but me as well!"

"You know what, that's it!" Cassie yelled. "I screwed up okay? I know I totally screwed up. I get it! You don't have to keep yelling at me and making me feel like shit! You wanna know why I got so drunk? It's because of you!"

"Excuse me?" Sonya asked, giving Cassie an angry look.

"You mother. You're the reason I got so fucking drunk! You know why? Because I was upset that you forgot my birthday!"

Sonya looked at Cassie with surprise.

"Shit! Yesterday was her birthday. I completely forgot!" Sonya thought to herself.

Sonya looked at Cassie apologetically.

"What kind of mother forgets her own kid's birthday huh?"

"Cassie..." said Sonya.

"You're so dedicated to your job that you forget that there are more important things in life." Cassie said angrily. "Family...that's way more important than work. But you care about your job more than your family don't you? You loved your job more than your marriage. And you love your job more than me."

Cassie turned around and walked away.

"Cassie, where the hell do you think you're going? Get back here!" said Sonya.

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you! I'm calling a cab." said Cassie, storming off.

Sonya sighed.

"I'll go with her. Make sure she's okay." said Jacqui to Sonya.

"Thanks Jacqui." said Sonya.

"You're welcome. And thanks again for bailing us out Aunt Sonya." said Jacqui.

Sonya nodded to her.

"I'll see you later, okay?" said Jacqui to Takeda, giving him a hug.

"Call me when you guys get home okay?" Takeda said.

"I will. Goodnight." said Jacqui, giving him a peck on the lips.

"Goodnight babe."

"See ya Jin." said Jacqui.

"Later Jacqui. Goodnight!"

Jacqui ran up to Cassie. Takeda and Jin got in Sonya's car and she dropped them off at their Condo. Takeda and Jin thanked Sonya for bailing them out and dropping them off. Sonya drove home. She felt really bad that she forgot Cassie's birthday. Sonya didn't like to admit when she was wrong. However, she couldn't deny it...she was completely wrong for not remembering her daughter's birthday. She felt like such a jerk.

 **I don't know about y'all, but I'd like to party with Cassie Cage! Lol! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MORTAL KOMBAT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ALSO DON'T OWN THE LOS ANGELES LAKERS, THE STAPLES CENTER AND MIAMI HEAT!**

"I don't mean to bum you out kiddo." said Johnny. "But your mom told me what happened to you last night. I know that we're celebrating your birthday, but we have to talk about this."

Cassie sighed and sipped her glass of water through a straw.

"She told me you got upset because she forgot your birthday. That's why you got so drunk?"

"I was way out of control. I'm sorry dad." said Cassie.

Johnny sighed and put his hand on top of her hands.

"Punkin, if you're ever feeling sad, angry, upset...you don't need to drown your problems with alcohol." said Johnny. "You've got me. You know you can always talk to me about anything. That's what I'm here for. And you've got so many other people who you can confide in. You've got Jacqui, Takeda, Jin, Jax, Vera, Kenshi. But I'm way smarter than all of them combined…so I'm your best bet."

Cassie laughed and Johnny chuckled.

"Thanks dad." said Cassie.

"I know your mom didn't mean to forget your birthday. You know how she is...she's always so busy with work. Hell, when we were married she always kept forgetting our anniversaries."

"Gee, I can't imagine why you guys are divorced." said Cassie, sarcastically.

Johnny chuckled.

"I just...I just feel like she doesn't care about me. And her forgetting my birthday just confirms that she doesn't give two shits about me." said Cassie.

"Your mom loves you more than anything Cass. And she cares about you. Sonya just...she just isn't very good at expressing her love. But let me tell ya...Sonya Blade has the biggest heart. She loves and she loves hard. She would do anything for the people she loves. She doesn't talk about love...but her actions show love."

"Dad, you must be really jet lagged because you're talking crazy." said Cassie.

Johnny chuckled.

"It's the truth though!" said Johnny, smiling.

"Uh huh, sure. Anyway, can we talk about something else? I don't feel like talking about mom anymore. Talking about her is pissing me off."

"Well just look at your birthday present and you won't be pissed off anymore."

Cassie picked up her two tickets and smiled.

"Yeah, looking at these tickets definitely cheer me up." said Cassie.

Johnny bought Cassie two courtside tickets to the Los Angeles Lakers versus the Miami Heat. The game was taking place next week in the Staples Center. The Lakers were Cassie's favorite basketball team. The Lakers were Johnny's favorite basketball team, and he passed his love for his team to his daughter. Cassie was going to take Johnny to the Lakers and Heat game. She and Johnny always loved watching basketball games together.

After a nice, fun birthday lunch, Johnny dropped off Cassie. Johnny and Cassie hugged and said goodbye. Cassie then walked into her condo and took the elevator to her floor. She got out of the elevator and walked down the hallway until she reached her and Jacqui's room. She unlocked the door and went inside. Jacqui was by sitting on a bar stool by the kitchen counter. She was drinking a cup of herbal tea and reading a novel. She looked up when the door unlocked and Cassie walked in.

"Hey!" said Cassie.

"Hey girl!" said Jacqui, who put down her cup of tea and novel. "How was your birthday lunch with your dad?"

"It was great!" said Cassie.

Jacqui went to the coffee table in the living room. She picked up a decoratively wrapped package and an envelope. She went up to Cassie and gave the items to her.

"You bought me another birthday card and present? Shit, I'm gonna have to spend a fortune on your birthday to make up for these presents." Cassie joked.

Jacqui chuckled.

"They're not from me you idiot." said Jacqui, chuckling. "They're from your mom."

"Ugh." said Cassie, with a scowl on her face.

"She came by to see you but you were out with Mr. Cage. She said that she's been calling and texting you but she hasn't been able to get you."

"Yeah that's because I'm ignoring her. I don't want to talk to her." said Cassie.

"Cass, come on...she came by to give you your present and card. She's trying to make up for forgetting your birthday."

"Oh yeah, because buying me nice shit is going to make up for being a shitty, uncaring mother." said Cassie.

Cassie walked up to the wastepaper basket in the living room and tossed in the present and card.

"Cass!" Jacqui exclaimed.

"Whatever!" said Cassie, who walked to her room and closed the door.

Jacqui sighed and picked up the birthday card and present.

 **The next day…**

 **Monday morning,**

 **Special Forces Headquarters**

Within the Special Forces Headquarters is a Detention Area. Dangerous criminals and terrorists who threaten Earthrealm, are arrested by Special Forces and imprisoned here.

One of those prisoners was Kano.

Sonya Blade arrested Kano in the Refugee Kamp. She almost killed the son of a bitch. However, Johnny calmed her down and convinced her not to kill him. Sonya wanted to defeat Kano once and for all, but she was happy that she arrested him. Sonya was satisfied that Kano was going to be imprisoned for the rest of his life. He wasn't going to be a threat to innocent people ever again. Kano was finally paying for all the evil deeds he had done in his life and Sonya was happy about that.

In one of the many cells in the Detention Area, Kano was in his cell. Kano's Cell had more maximum security than the other cells. There was an electronic door that could only be opened by the fingerprint of a Special Forces' Officer. The electronic door discharged high voltage shocks of electricity from the inside. So if Kano tried to touch the door or even go a few feet near it, he would be shocked by high volts of electricity. The outside of the door couldn't shock people. There was a small window in Kano's cell that had high voltage, electric bars.

Kano also had shock collars on his wrists. If Kano tried to take off the collars or tried to attack…the collar would respond to Kano's actions and shock him painfully. Sonya and the Special Forces were not taking any chances with Kano. Kano's cell was pretty empty, except for a mattress where he slept. There was also a stainless sink and toilet. The floor, walls and ceilings were made of stainless steel.

Kano was on the floor, doing pushups. Just then, the electronic door made a loud buzzing noise. Two Special Forces' security guards walked in. Keith, the male security guard, was holding a machine gun. Amanda, the female guard, was holding a tray. The tray had a paper plate of food and a paper cup filled with water. Amanda put down the tray on the floor. She then cautiously walked to the mattress and picked up the tray of food that was served during breakfast.

"You didn't eat your breakfast?" she asked.

"The food here tastes like shit. But, you look good enough to eat." said Kano, smirking at the beautiful, young security guard.

"Ugh, you wish." she said, frowning her face.

"I do love." Kano smirked. "And when I get out of here...I am going to have my way with you."

"Hey! You better watch your mouth asshole!" said Keith, who hit Kano in the face with his gun.

Kano wiped his mouth and spat out a bit of blood. He smirked at the guards.

"And when I get out of here...I'm gonna send you to your grave." said Kano to Keith.

"You're not going anywhere scumbag." said Keith. "You're gonna spend the rest of your miserable life in this cell. Come on Amanda, let's get out of here."

The security guards left the cell and locked the door. Kano smirked and continued to do his pushups.

Meanwhile in the Detention Area, Walter, a Security Guard, was standing guard by an electronic door. A male Security Guard came up to Walter. Walter had never seen this security guard before.

"Hi there. You new?" Walter asked.

"Yes I am." said the security guard.

"My name's Walter." he said, stretching out his hand for a handshake. "And you are?"

"Your worst nightmare." said the security guard.

"Wha-"

Without warning, the security guard got out a sword and decapitated Walter's head. Walter's corpse slumped to the floor. His head rolled to the wall. The security guard smirked and pressed a button on his wrist. His appearance changed from a Special Forces' Security Guard to a Black Dragon Member! The man wore dark grey combat pants, black combat boots and a grey tank top. He wore a grey face bandanna that covered his face below his eyes. He wore a cybernetic wristband and cybernetic goggles. He had black dragon tattoos on both of his arms.

The man walked up to the electronic door. He brought his wristband near the panel of the door. He was pressing buttons on his wristband. After a few seconds, the numbers on the panels blinked. The man hacked into the security system and unlocked the door. He opened the door and walked inside the power control room. The man went up to the computers and hacked into the system. He brought his wristband near his mouth and talked into it.

"This is Reese here. I've disabled all the security systems."

"Good work Reese." said Wyatt, Kano's son. "Don't deactivate the power until I give you the signal to. Understand?"

"You got it boss." said Reese.

Unlike Kano, Wyatt had an American accent because he grew up in the States. Wyatt was crawling through an air duct with two Black Dragon members, Norah and Owen. Norah was a beautiful biracial woman. She was half African American, half Korean. She was tall, slim and in shape. She had gorgeous caramel skin, long, curly black hair and brown eyes. Owen was a Caucasian American. He was tall, but not that tall. He was five foot six, muscular and in shape. He had dark blonde hair and green eyes. Owen was a descent looking guy. He wasn't the most handsome man, but he was descent looking.

Above Wyatt's wristband, was a holographic screen which showed a map of the entire Special Forces Base. Wyatt saw from the map that they were near Kano's cell. Wyatt turned to look at the two Black Dragons behind him.

"Alright guys...we get off here. Prepare yourselves." said Wyatt.

Norah and Owen nodded. Wyatt looked at the virtual holographic map. He wanted to make sure that there was no one below them. He didn't see any heat sensors. He used the wristband on his other hand and activated the laser. He used the laser to melt a hole in the air ducts. Wyatt and the other Black Dragons jumped down the hole. They cautiously walked down the hallway. Wyatt saw heat sensors from his map...there were people nearby. Two Special Forces' officers turned the corner and they saw the Black Dragons.

"It's the Black Dragons!" yelled one of the officers.

"How the hell did they get in here?" the other officer asked.

The officers pulled out their guns and aimed it at the Black Dragons.

"Freeze or we'll shoot!" said one of the officers.

Norah pressed a button on her belt buckle. She disappeared and immediately reappeared behind the officers. She smirked and grabbed one of the officers by the neck. The other officer was about to shoot her, but Owen shot him in the head. The officer fell down dead. Norah snapped the neck of the officer. The officer's corpse slumped to the floor.

Wyatt smirked.

"Come on. Let's keep going." said Wyatt.

Wyatt, Norah and Owen walked a little bit further until they reached Kano's maximum security cell. The two security guards by Kano's cell aimed their guns at the Black Dragons.

"Freeze!" said Amanda, one of the guards.

"Stop right were you are shitheads or we'll shoot!" Keith yelled.

Wyatt ran up to the guards. Keith started shooting at Wyatt. Wyatt with his speed and agility, dodged all the bullets coming his way. Wyatt ran up to Keith and kicked the gun out of his hands. He then gave Keith a roundhouse kick, knocking him to the floor. Amanda aimed her gun at Wyatt. Wyatt shot his laser at Amanda's gun and the gun immediately melted. Amanda looked fearfully at Wyatt. Wyatt went up to her. Amanda tried to punch him, but he grabbed her fist and squeezed it so hard. Amanda was in so much pain that she feel to her knees.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" she screamed.

Wyatt then picked her up by the neck with just one hand. Wyatt used his hand to squeeze her neck. Amanda was struggling, trying to escape...trying to breathe. Wyatt didn't want to kill her, so just as she was about to pass out, Wyatt violently flung her to the wall.

"Reese...cut off the power, now." said Wyatt, talking into his wristband.

"Cutting off the power...now." Reese responded.

The power of the facility immediately went out. The cells of the other criminals opened. The criminals cheered as they ran. Wyatt, Norah and Owen went up to Kano's cell and opened the door. Kano was sitting on the mattress when they walked in. Kano smirked, stood up and walked up to Wyatt.

"About fucking time." said Kano, smirking. "What took you so long?"

"We had to do our research. We had to learn every single detail of the Special Forces Headquarters in order to figure out an escape plan. It took us a long time to infiltrate this building." said Wyatt with a serious look on his face.

Kano went up to Wyatt. Wyatt thought that Kano was going to punch him. He thought that Kano was pissed off because it took Wyatt and the Black Dragon so long to free him from detention. Wyatt was surprised when Kano put his hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"That's my boy. Good job kid." said Kano.

Wyatt was shocked. He smiled a little bit at Kano's compliment. Wyatt wasn't used to Kano being nice. Growing up, his entire life...Kano always beat him and verbally abused him. Kano trained Wyatt to be an unstoppable warrior/mercenary. Kano was always brutal to Wyatt and he was barely nice to him. Kano did love his son, but he never told Wyatt that he loved him and he never would. Kano wanted his son to be a ruthless, blood thirty, violent mercenary.

"Come on...let's get outta here." said Kano, taking off his deactivated shock collars. "I'm fucking sick of this cell."

Wyatt nodded and they ran out of the cell. Kano went up to Amanda. She stood up, groaning in pain. Kano went up to her and forcefully grabbed her neck.

"No! Don't hurt me please!" Amanda said.

Kano smirked and forcefully, roughly kissed her on the lips. Amanda was cringing. After a few seconds, Kano stopped kissing her and shoved her to the ground.

"I told you I would have my way with you love." said Kano, smirking at her.

Amanda looked up fearfully at Kano with tears in her eyes.

Kano went up to Keith, who was still on the floor in pain. Kano forcefully grabbed him by the neck and stood him up. Keith was struggling to free himself.

"Ugh! Let me go you piece of shit!" yelled Keith.

"And I told you..." said Kano smirking "...that I was gonna send you to your grave."

Kano stared at Keith's face and his red eye glowed. Keith was panicking when he saw Kano's red eye glow. Keith knew what that meant.

"NO! WAIT! NO! NOOOOO!" Keith screamed frantically. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Kano used his laser to burn Keith's face. Amanda screamed and cried as she watched her friend get burnt. Keith screamed as his face was burning and melting. He screamed until he was dead. Kano tossed his corpse to the floor.

"Asshole." said Kano, who spat on Keith's dead body.

"Come on Kano, we gotta go." said Wyatt.

Kano nodded and they ran. Meanwhile, there was complete chaos in the Special Forces Headquarters. The criminals that escaped were fighting with the Special Forces officers and guards. There were also other Black Dragon members who joined Wyatt on the mission. Wyatt not only wanted to free his father...he also wanted to attack and kill the Special Forces members. He wanted revenge for Kano's imprisonment. The Black Dragons were fighting and killing members of the Special Forces.

There was so much violence, bloodshed and mayhem in the building. The Special Forces Headquarters had been compromised.

 **Thirty minutes earlier...**

Cassie was in the gym with Takeda, Jin and Jacqui. She was sparring with Takeda while Jacqui was sparring with Jin.

"Seriously, how do your sunglasses not fall off when you're fighting?!" Takeda asked as he swept kicked Cassie.

Cassie did a kick up and got back in her fighting stance.

"Because I'm just that good." said Cassie, smirking.

"Yo Sergeant Cage!" said Russell, a young Special Forces officer. "General Blade wants to see you...now."

Cassie sighed.

"Thanks Russ. I'll be right there."

Russell smiled and walked away.

"I'll see you guys later." said Cassie to her friends as she walked away.

Cassie went to Sonya's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." said Sonya.

Cassie walked in and went up to Sonya's desk. She stood at attention.

"You wanted to see me Ma'am?" Cassie asked, with an angry look on her face.

"At ease Sergeant." said Sonya.

Cassie stood at a relaxed posture, her hand on her hips. She blew her bubblegum.

"Cassie…" said Sonya, going up to her. "I called you and texted you a million times this weekend. And I came by your place to try and talk to you, but you weren't there. You're still mad at me?"

"Bingo." said Cassie.

"Seriously Cassie...I don't get why you're so upset. I forgot your birthday because I was busy with work. I'm sorry, okay. I don't get why you're making a fucking big deal out of this. Forgetting your birthday isn't the worst thing in the world! Stop being such a baby and get over it!"

"I'm not just upset because you forgot my birthday mother!" said Cassie, raising her voice. "It's so much more than that!"

"The hell are you talking about Cass?"

"You forgetting my birthday just proves to me that you don't care about me!"

"Cassie..."

Just then, the alarm of the building loudly went off. There were red lights flashing on the ceiling alarms.

"The fuck?" Cassie exclaimed.

 **"Emergency! Emergency!"** the computer system said. " **Intruder alert! There has been a Security breach! Intruder alert! There has been a Security Breach!"**

"Shit." Sonya said.

Sonya turned to Cassie.

"We'll discuss this later." said Sonya. "Come on, let's go."

Cassie nodded and she ran out of the office with her mom. The two women ran and they bumped into Johnny, Kenshi, Jacqui, Takeda and Jin.

"The hell's going on?" Jin asked.

"We're about to find out." said Kenshi, who brought out his katana.

"Eyes open people." said Sonya, who cocked her gun.

The team ran until they saw the chaos going on. They saw so much fighting, stabbing and shooting. They were shocked and horrified when they saw...the Black Dragons.

"Oh fuck me...are those the Black Dragons?!" Cassie exclaimed.

"Shit..." said Johnny.

"How did they infiltrate Headquarters?!" Kenshi asked.

Sonya's eyes went wide in horror.

"Oh shit..." said Sonya, "...if the Black Dragons are here...that means that..."

"Kano..." said Cassie.

"I gotta stop that scumbag from escaping!" said Sonya who ran off.

"Sonya! Wait!" said Johnny.

"Mom!" Cassie yelled. It was too late, Sonya was on her way to find Kano.

"I'm not gonna let her fight Kano alone." said Johnny to Cassie.

"I'll help mom too. Let's go dad!" Cassie said.

"No, stay here and help the others. Don't worry...I'll keep your mom safe. I promise."

"Okay. Be careful...both you and mom." said Cassie.

"Thanks kiddo...you too." said Johnny.

Johnny went after his ex-wife, while Cassie, Kenshi, Takeda, Jin and Jacqui fought the escaped criminals and Black Dragons. Sonya didn't run very far because she saw Kano in the same room as everyone else. Kano uppercut a Special Forces' Officer. Kano grabbed the officer by the hair, about to finish him off.

"Kano!" Sonya yelled.

Kano let go of the officer and looked up. He smirked when he saw Sonya.

"Hello baby...did you miss me?" Kano asked, smirking. "All this time I was trapped in that cell and you couldn't even visit me? Tsk, tsk."

Sonya angrily glared at him. Johnny ran up to Sonya.

"Sonya..."

"I got this Johnny." said Sonya who got into a fighting stance.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to have backup." said Johnny, smiling. He also got into a fighting stance.

"Two against one aye?" Kano asked, smirking. "That ain't fair is it now? I thought the good guys are supposed to be fair."

"Shut up Kano!" Sonya said angrily. "I don't know how the hell you caused all of this chaos...but you're not getting out of here! I am going to drag you back to that cell even if I have to drag your corpse!"

Kano spat on the floor.

"We'll see about that love." said Kano, smirking.

It was Kano versus Sonya and Johnny.

Meanwhile, Kenshi, Cassie and her team were fighting the bad guys.

Norah was fighting against Kenshi. She saw that Kenshi was blind and she evilly smirked. With her cloaking cybernetics against a blind guy...she thought that Kenshi didn't stand a chance. She pressed the button on her belt buckle and turned invisible. She put her hand on her hip as she seductively walked up to Kenshi.

"Aw...you poor, poor man." she said, sarcastically. "You're fighting against a woman who can teleport and turn invisible. You already can't see shit. You might as well give up now. This just won't be a fair fight, will it now?"

Kenshi chuckled to himself.

"You strike me as someone who doesn't fight fair anyway." said Kenshi, smirking.

"You're right handsome...I don't." said Norah, who teleported behind Kenshi. She was about kick him in the back. However, Kenshi quickly turned around, grabbed her leg and kicked her torso.

Norah was in shock. How did this blind guy know where she was?!

"He probably got lucky." she thought to herself. She teleported again and was about to stab Kenshi in the chest with her dagger. Kenshi however, knocked away her dagger with his katana. He punched her and then sliced her arm with his katana. Norah gasped. She held her arm and looked at the injury. She saw that Kenshi only gave her a small cut, but the cut was bleeding a lot.

Kenshi held his katana to her face.

"That was a warning." said Kenshi. "Don't make me kill you young lady. Leave now while you still can."

Norah gave Kenshi an angry glare and she ran away.

Russell was fighting with Wyatt. Russell was very strong but he didn't stand a chance against Wyatt. He fought hard, but Wyatt was able to get the advantage. Russell didn't want to kill Wyatt, but he saw that he was about to be defeated. He had no choice but to kill Wyatt. Russell aimed the gun at Wyatt's heart, about to pull the trigger. Wyatt quickly pulled out his boomerang and knocked the gun out of Russell's hand. The boomerang came back to Wyatt and the gun fell on the floor. Russell was about to grab the gun but Wyatt quickly ran up to Russell and gave him an uppercut. Russell fell to the floor in pain. Wyatt picked up the gun. He walked up to Russell and aimed the gun on his forehead. He was about to pull the trigger...

All of a sudden there was a gunshot. However it wasn't Wyatt that pulled the trigger. Wyatt felt a lot of pain on his arm. He looked and saw a bloody bullet hole on his arm. He had been shot. He looked and saw a beautiful blonde woman wearing sunglasses, aiming a gun at him. Cassie had shot Wyatt.

"Get away from him asshole!" Cassie said.

Wyatt turned away from Russell and started walking up to Cassie.

"You're gonna regret that." said Wyatt.

"Oh no, I'm fucking shaking." said Cassie sarcastically.

Russell got up and ran. He was grateful to Cassie for saving his ass just now.

Cassie put away her gun and got into a fighting stance.

"Come on, bring it on you piece of shit!" said Cassie.

"Oh don't worry..." said Wyatt "...I don't intend to hold back."

Wyatt sprinted towards Cassie and tackled her to the floor. He punched her face. He was about to punch her face again but Cassie forcefully and violently kneed him in the crotch. Wyatt screamed in pain and he got off Cassie, holding his crotch. Cassie kicked him and he fell to the floor. Cassie was about to kick him in the torso, but Wyatt did a kick up. He stood up. His face was in pain because he still felt pain in his crotch. Cassie smirked.

"Aw, what's wrong?" Cassie asked mockingly in a childish voice. "Did I hurt your wittle, bitty weinee?"

Wyatt was so angry. This girl and her sharp mouth were pissing him off. Also, he was absolutely insulted that she said he had a tiny dick. How fucking insulting. Wyatt was very well endowed and he just didn't think that. It was a fact.

Without warning, Wyatt shot out his laser at Cassie's knee. Cassie screamed in pain as she felt the burning pain in her knee. She held her knee in pain. Wyatt then used his other wristband to create a holographic boulder. He controlled the boulder with his wristband, lifting the boulder in the air. He then flung the boulder against Cassie. The boulder sent Cassie flying to the wall. She hit her back on the wall in pain. Wyatt then pressed a button on his wristband and the boulder disappeared.

Cassie stood up in pain. She angrily glared at Wyatt, who was smirking. Cassie spat on the ground and angrily stared at Wyatt.

"You're not the only one who can use technology sweetheart." said Cassie. She put her hand on her earpiece. "Coming in hot!"

All of a sudden, there was a missile target below Wyatt. Before Wyatt could react, a missile fell on him, knocking him up in the air. As Wyatt was coming down, Cassie then did her cartwheel move on him, which knocked him to the air again. Wyatt landed on the ground, hard. Wyatt then did a kick up. He wiped his mouth, spat and got back into a fighting stance.

"You just don't quit!" Cassie exclaimed.

"Black Dragons never quit." said Wyatt who used his wristband to create a huge holographic hand. The hand grabbed Cassie's torso and squeezed her tightly. Cassie was in pain as the holographic hand squeezed her. She struggled to free herself. Wyatt walked up to Cassie and gave her a powerful roundhouse kick in the face. Her sunglasses got knocked off. Wyatt then aimed Russell's gun at Cassie's forehead. He stared at Cassie without her sunglasses. He could see her face fully. He continued to aim the gun as he stared at her face. He was...mesmerized by her face. She was so...beautiful. And her eyes...he could get lost in those beautiful eyes of hers.

"Wyatt...what the hell? Just pull the fucking trigger and kill this bitch!" Wyatt thought to himself.

Cassie kept struggling to free herself as she stared at the gun.

"Shit...this asshole is gonna kill me isn't he? No, it can't end like this! I have to escape!" Cassie thought to herself.

Wyatt's hand was on the trigger as he kept on staring at her. Cassie stared back at him. She was confused...he should have shot her by now...why was he just staring at her?

Wyatt then pressed the gun on her forehead. Cassie closed her eyes. This was it.

Wyatt was panting as his finger was on the trigger. He then removed the gun from her forehead.

"Fuck it. I can't do it." Wyatt said.

Cassie opened her eyes and looked at him in surprise. Wyatt then deactivated the holographic hand. Cassie looked at Wyatt in shock. They stared at each other for a few seconds. Cassie was so surprised that he didn't kill her. She was so shocked that she was speechless. She actually didn't have anything witty to say. She was just staring at him in shock and confusion. Wyatt talked into his wristband.

"Black Dragons...fall back! Fall back now!" Wyatt yelled.

The Black Dragons started to retreat and run away. Wyatt looked at Cassie one more time before he turned and ran off.

"What. The. Fuck." Cassie said to herself.

Johnny did a shadow kick on Kano which knocked him to the ground in pain. Kano quickly did a kick up. Johnny was about to kick him again. However Kano blocked his attack and gave him an uppercut. Sonya then shot energy rings at Kano which he dodged. Sonya shot out another energy ring and Kano wasn't able to dodge. Kano got hit hard by the energy ring. Sonya then did her leg grab, sending Kano to the ground. Without warning, Kano her grabbed her leg and Sonya fell down. Kano quickly did a kick up. Before Sonya could get up, Kano was standing next to her, pointing his dagger at her.

"Sonya!" Johnny yelled, running up to her and Kano.

"Stop right where you are pretty boy..." said Kano "...or else your baby mama here is gonna get stabbed."

Johnny was so enraged that Kano threatened to hurt Sonya. Johnny and Sonya were divorced, but they still loved each other. Johnny sure as hell wasn't gonna let Kano hurt or kill Sonya. Johnny was about to throw a fireball at Kano. Before he could however, a holographic boulder hit Johnny from behind at top speed.

"GAAAAHHH!" screamed Johnny as he got hit in the back by the boulder.

"JOHNNY!" Sonya screamed.

Johnny was sent flying until he landed on the floor in pain. Wyatt was aiming his wristband, but when he saw Johnny on the ground, he lowered his weapon.

"Come on Kano we gotta go! Now!" Wyatt yelled.

Kano smirked at Sonya.

"Well love, I guess we'll continue this fun conversation later." said Kano, smirking.

"No!" Sonya yelled angrily. "You're not going anywhere you fucking piece of..."

Before Sonya could finish what she was saying, Kano stomped her in the chest with his boot. Sonya screamed in pain.

Kano smirked and ran up to Wyatt.

"Come on kiddo...let's get out of here." said Kano. "I think we've had enough fun for one day, aye?"

Wyatt nodded and he and Kano ran out of the building. They ran outside and got into a jet. The jet took off. Other Black Dragon members also escaped in Black Dragon jets and cars. The Black Dragons had caused complete havoc in the Special Forces Headquarters.

 **I loved the 1995 Mortal Kombat Movie and one of my favorite lines from the movie was when Kano said to Sonya: "Hello baby, did you miss me?" I fucking LOVE that line! I just had to use it for this fic! Anyway I hope y'all are enjoying this fic so far! What's gonna happen next? Well y'all gotta keep reading to find out! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MORTAL KOMBAT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

"Take it easy okay? I got you." said Takeda, helping up an injured Special Forces officer.

Cassie and her teammates were helping their injured and shaken up colleagues and friends. Johnny, Sonya and Kenshi were helping as well. The Black Dragons had really caused a lot of destruction. There were a lot of injured Special Forces officers. A few Special Forces officers had been killed by the Black Dragons. There were also a few dead bodies of some Black Dragon members. Medics were on the scene, helping people. Special Forces equipment, computers and security monitors had been damaged during the attack. There were pools of blood on the floor and blood smeared on the walls.

"Damn that Kano!" said Sonya, who angrily punched a wall. "I can't believe that scumbag got away!"

"I can't believe they were able to infiltrate Headquarters." said Jin. "I don't get it...we have maximum high security here. How could they possibly breach security?"

"I don't know." said Sonya. "But now Kano's on the loose again. Ugh...I should have been able to stop him."

"Hey..." said Johnny, who gently put his hand on her shoulder "...don't be so hard on yourself. You did everything you could to stop him."

Johnny looked at Cassie, who was a bit far from him. She and Jacqui were helping their injured colleagues.

"It sucks that Kano got away." said Johnny. "But the most important thing is that our daughter is alive and safe. We're alive and safe. Kenshi, Takeda, Jacqui and Jin are alive and safe. It could have been a whole lot worse Sonya."

Sonya looked at Cassie and gave a sigh of relief.

"You're right. It definitely could have been worse." said Sonya.

"We'll get that son of a bitch Kano." said Jin. "He and the Black Dragons aren't gonna get away with this."

Sonya nodded.

"We're going to beef up our security at Headquarters even more." said Sonya. We'll install heat sensors, infrared security. The Black Dragons have really advanced technology...but our technology is gonna destroy theirs. In the meantime, we are gonna go on a manhunt for Kano. We're gonna do everything we can to track him. And when we find him...we're going to take down that asshole and the rest of the Black Dragons."

Johnny and Jin nodded in agreement.

"There you go...nice and easy." said Cassie, helping her colleague Diane to walk. She and Jacqui were helping Diane towards a stretcher trolley. Diane cringed in pain as she slowly sat on the stretcher.

"Thanks guys." said Diane, who laid down and held her injured arm.

"No problem Diane." said Jacqui. "Feel better, okay?"

"I will. Thanks." said Diane as the medics wheeled her away.

"Yo Cassie!" said Russell, who went up to her and gave her a hug. "Thanks for saving my ass. If not for you, I would have been dead by now."

"You're welcome Russ." said Cassie, hugging him back. "Thank goodness I was at the right place at the right time."

Russell released the hug.

"Let me go and keep helping out. Those asshole Black Dragons really messed this place up." said Russell. "I'll see you ladies later."

Russell walked away. Cassie sighed.

"You okay?" Jacqui asked, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"No." said Cassie, who walked up to a desk and sat on top of it. Jacqui stood next to her and sighed.

"I know today was really rough...but even though the Black Dragons hurt us...the Special Forces is still standing. Special Forces are going to bounce back from this. Kano and the Black Dragons aren't gonna get away with what they did today."

Cassie sighed.

"It's not just the Black Dragons' attack that I'm upset about." said Cassie.

"What else is on your mind?"

"I was fighting a Black Dragon...I don't know his name...anyway I gave that idiot a seriously ass whooping. He used his cybernetic technology to trap me. I tried to escape but I couldn't. He came up to me with a gun...pointed the gun at my head...Jacqui, he was just aiming the gun at me, staring at me. He should have pulled the trigger. Then he pressed the gun on my head. I closed my eyes thinking I was a goner. I waited for a gunshot but...he didn't kill me. He released me and ran away. I wonder why?"

"Who cares? The most important thing is that you're still alive." said Jacqui, who gave Cassie a hug. "I'm so sorry Cass...I had no idea that you were almost killed! I wasn't nearby...I was somewhere else fighting."

"You don't need to apologize Jacqui...it's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong." said Cassie, who hugged her back. They released their hug.

"I'm grateful that I'm alive, but I just don't get it. Why didn't he kill me? It's been bothering me and I can't stop thinking about it." said Cassie. "I mean...he's a piece of shit Black Dragon. He's one of the bad guys. He had me cornered. But yet...he let me go. It's so weird."

"Girl, like I said...the most important thing is that you're okay. Maybe you're just...really lucky." said Jacqui.

Cassie chuckled and smiled a little.

"Come on, let's keep helping the others." said Jacqui, who patted Cassie's knee.

Cassie got off the desk. She and Jacqui continued to walk around, assisting people.

 **Later that day...**

 **Black Dragon Headquarters**

"It's good to back home!" said Kano, stretching his arms in the air as he walked into the Black Dragon Headquarters.

"It's good to have you back boss." said Owen, who was walking with Kano. Wyatt and Norah were also walking next to Kano.

Kano looked around. Headquarters sure had changed in the year that he was locked up. But it had changed for the better. The Black Dragons had greatly improved their technology and cybernetics. Kano saw cybernetic armor in tall, cylinder glass tubes. There were all kinds of cybernetic equipment. Cybernetic body armors, cybernetic wristbands, jet packs, gauntlets, goggles and more. There were more computers and security monitors in Headquarters. Kano smirked.

"I see that we got a lot more technology here." Kano said.

"Yeah, we have improved our cybernetics. Made them even more formidable and advanced. The Special Forces...the rest of the world...they don't stand a chance against us Black Dragons." said Wyatt, smirking.

"Come on Wyatt, don't be modest...give yourself the credit you deserve. Wyatt here is the one that engineered most of these cybernetics. Reese and a few others also created all this stuff. But it was mostly Wyatt." said Norah, smirking.

Kano put his hand on Wyatt's shoulder.

"That's my boy. I didn't think you would be able to lead the Black Dragons in my absence." said Kano to Wyatt. "But I see that all my training has worked. I know without a doubt that you're gonna continue my legacy."

"T-thanks Kano." said Wyatt. Woah, his dad had complimented him twice today? Wyatt wasn't used to Kano being nice to him. However, he decided to enjoy the compliment because he didn't know if Kano would be nice to him ever again.

"We also have engineered deadlier weapons." said Wyatt. "Let me show you."

"Weapons...music to me ears." said Kano, smirking.

Wyatt, Norah and Owen escorted Kano to an electronic door. Wyatt went up to the scanner on the door and scanned his eye. The electronic door unlocked and they went inside. The room was huge and filled with all kinds of weapons. Kano smirked as he looked around. Kano picked up different weapons and admired them.

"Now that the Black Dragons are more powerful than ever..." said Kano, picking up a bazooka, "...we're gonna show no mercy. We are gonna unleash our power to the world. The Black Dragons are going to rule world. We're gonna conquer Earthrealm...then Outworld...shit, even the Netherrealm. The Black Dragons will be unstoppable. No one can stop us. The world is ours and we're gonna take it!"

Owen and Norah cheered after Kano's speech. Wyatt smirked.

"But first..." said Kano, "...first I have a score to settle. I'm gonna get revenge on that bitch Sonya, for locking me up like an animal in a zoo.

"What are you gonna do to her? Torture and kill her? Can I watch?" Owen asked, smirking evilly.

"Nah...going after Sonya would be too predictable won't it?" said Kano, walking out of the room. He went up to one of the computers and started typing on the holographic keyboard. "No, I am gonna stick it to Sonya where it hurts."

A picture of Cassie Cage then appeared on the computer screen. It was a profile of Cassie. The profile had a full body picture of her in her Special Forces uniform and also a picture of just her face. Her height, weight, blood type, date of birth, abilities, skills and other stats were on the profile. Wyatt's eyes went wide in shock.

"It's...her." Wyatt thought to himself.

"We're going after Cassie Cage, daughter of Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage." said Kano, smirking. "That will show Sonya and her baby daddy not to fuck with Kano."

"Yeah!" cheered Norah.

Wyatt smiled uncomfortably. He stared at Cassie's face on the screen. He didn't understand it...why did he feel guilty?

"Oi, Wyatt." said Kano. "Did you just space out? Pay attention shithead."

"I was paying attention." said Wyatt.

"So, you're gonna help your old man get revenge, right?" Kano asked, smirking.

"Yeah. Yeah of course." said Wyatt.

"That's my boy!" said Kano.

Wyatt smiled a little. He didn't want to do this plan, but he wasn't going to tell Kano that. He didn't want Kano to slice or stab him with his dagger. He didn't want Kano to kick his ass. His father was nice to him today. He was going to enjoy Kano's niceness and not ruin it by pissing him off. He didn't want to hurt Cassie Cage, but he had no choice.

 **A few days later…**

"Any signs of him?" said Cassie, talking to Jacqui through her earpiece. Cassie was holding her gun and cautiously walking through the docks. Special Forces had been tracking down Kano relentlessly since he escaped. They got Intel that Kano was spotted at the old docks. Sonya sent Cassie and her team to investigate.

"No signs of that shithead on my end." said Jacqui, who was in another part of the docks. "Jin, got a bird's eye view on him?"

Jin was on top of an abandoned building by the docks. He held his bow and arrow, ready to shoot Kano if he saw him. As much as he wanted to, Jin wasn't going to kill Kano...he was just going to hurt him.

"Guys I still don't think it was a good idea for us to split up." said Takeda.

"Hey it wasn't my dumb idea. Bossy Cassie was the one that insisted we should." said Jin.

"I'm the leader of this team so yeah I am bossy. Deal with it Jin." said Cassie.

"You're bossy even when we're not on missions!" said Jin.

"And that's a bad thing because...?" Cassie asked.

"Guys! Can we focus?" Jacqui said.

"Yeah Jin stop being a whiny cry baby. Splitting up is a good idea so we can cover more ground." said Cassie. "Now let's keep searching guys."

Cassie kept walking. She walked by some huge, old, rusty ships. Cassie gulped nervously as she strolled around. Cassie was a tough, brave woman. However, she couldn't help but feel a bit scared by these docks and ships. The ships reminded her of haunted pirate ships. She kept walking until she heard a loud **BANG!** noise by a ship. Cassie gasped and quickly turned to the sound of the noise. She aimed her gun but she didn't see anything. She went up to the ship. The door was open. Cassie gulped as she cautiously stepped inside the ship. The inside of the ship was even creepier than the outside. It was a bit dark. It was rusty and dirty with lots of cobwebs everywhere. She heard a loud bang noise again.

"Oh fuck me." Cassie said to herself, walking towards the sound.

The ship got even darker the further Cassie walked. She kept hearing banging and clanking noises. Cassie was terrified. She thought she was gonna pee her pants. Shit her pants even.

"There's no such thing as ghost pirates...they're no such things as ghost pirates..." Cassie said to herself. Yes, ghost pirates were one of Cassie's biggest fears. A fear that she refused to tell anyone. There was no way that Cassie would ever tell anyone that a tough, badass bitch like her was scared of ghost pirates. They didn't even exist for crying out loud. Then again she had met a four armed half dragon called Goro, demons and cyborgs so ghost pirates may exist...

"Am I seriously thinking of ghost pirates right now? Focus Cassie!" Cassie thought to herself.

The banging and clanging noises got louder and louder. They were coming from behind a door. Cassie took a deep breath as she approached the door. She kicked the door open and aimed her gun but she didn't see anybody or anything. She breathe a sigh of relief. She talked into her earpiece to see if her teammates had made any progress.

"Hey guys, any updates?" Cassie asked.

"C-C-Cass-C-C-Cass-A-A-Are-Y-You-T-There?" said Jacqui, but the signal was very static.

"Jacqui? Jacqui it's Cassie, can you hear me?"

"H-H-ello-C-C-Cass-I-I-I-C-C-C-ant-H-H-Hear-Y-Y-You-V-Very-W-W-ell-"

"Shit, the signal in this ship is bad. Hold on Jacqui, I'm going outside to get a good signal." said Cassie about to walk out of the ship.

Cassie turned to walk out of the room, when she got kicked hard in the stomach. She got the wind knocked out of her. Before she could recover, she got punched in the face and then she felt a rough hand around her neck. Cassie was then raised in the air by her neck. She looked and saw who attacked her. It was Kano and he was smirking at her with his smug face.

"Hello Sonya Junior." said Kano.

"Let go of me you dipshit!" Cassie yelled.

"So feisty. Just like your mom." said Kano.

Cassie was about to attack, but Kano brought up his cybernetic gauntlet to her face. All of a sudden, the gauntlet released a puff of gas. Immediately, Cassie's eyes rolled backwards and then her eyes shut. She had passed out.

"Nighty night blondie." said Kano, laughing evilly. He put her on his shoulders and walked out of the ship.

 **2 hours later...**

"Still no sign of her?" asked Jacqui, who ran up to Takeda and Jin.

"No. We've searched everywhere but we can't find her." said Jin, looking worried.

Right before Cassie was kidnapped, she tried talking to Jacqui but the signal was static. Jacqui tried to get in touch with Cassie again, but the signal was now gone. Jacqui was worried that she couldn't reach Cassie. She told Jin and Takeda and they decided to go look for her. They found Cassie's earpiece in the ship she was in. The earpiece was on the floor and it was a bit damaged. Kano had stepped on the fallen earpiece as he left the ship with unconscious Cassie.

Jacqui, Takeda and Jin continued to look for Cassie but apart from her earpiece, there were no signs of her. Cassie's friends had been looking for her for 2 hours. They tried calling her, texting her, but they got no response. They tried tracking the GPS on her phone, but they couldn't because her phone was either turned off or damaged. Jacqui, Takeda and Jin were all very worried about her.

"Where could she have gone?" Takeda asked with a worried look on his face.

"Kano must have gotten her." said Jin.

"Either Kano or one of those other Black Dragons." said Jacqui.

"Damn it! I knew we shouldn't have split up." said Takeda.

"We need to find her before Kano hurts her!" said Jacqui.

Just then, Jacqui's phone rang. She looked at the screen and saw that Sonya was calling her. Jacqui gulped nervously. She was going to have to tell Sonya that Cassie was missing. She also had to tell her that she was probably kidnapped by Kano. Jacqui felt bad that she had to worry Sonya, but Sonya had to know the truth. Jacqui slid her phone screen and answered the phone.

"Aunt Sonya...I mean, General Blade."

"Jacqui, what's the status of your mission? I've tried to get in touch with Sergeant Cage but I can't get a hold of her. Was Kano at the docks?" Sonya asked.

Jacqui sighed.

"Um...Ma'am...there's something I have to tell you..."

 **Black Dragon Headquarters…**

Cassie groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked around and saw that she was in a small room with a rusty, steel barred door, a concrete floor and walls. The room had no windows. Cassie felt very groggy and she had a headache. She was wondering where she was and what she was doing here. She then remembered Kano attacking her and then she got knocked out by some gas…

Cassie immediately went from groggy to alert. She got up, about to run. As soon as she shot up, she fell down on the concrete floor. Cassie saw that her legs had been tied up with cybernetic metal collars. A metallic chain attached the collars to each other. Cassie sat up and began trying to escape. She pulled and tugged hard at the chain, but it wouldn't budge. Cassie wasn't giving up though. She started looking around the room, trying to find something…anything that she could use to release the chain. Cassie couldn't see anything she could use as a tool.

"Fuck." said Cassie in frustration.

She looked at the barred door.

"I guess I can try using those bars." She said to herself. Cassie crawled up to the barred door. She laid on her back and raised her legs. She started rubbing the chain against one of the bars. It was a very uncomfortable position, but she had to do what she had to do to escape. She hoped the friction between the bars and the chain would cause the chain to eventually break. Just then, she heard footsteps. She moved away from the door and looked to see who was approaching.

Kano and Wyatt came up to the door. Kano smirked at Cassie while Wyatt stared at her. Cassie recognized Wyatt…the Black Dragon that spared her life.

"It's him." Cassie thought to herself as she stared at Wyatt.

"Ah! Sleeping Beauty is wide awake now!" said Kano.

"Let me out of here pink eye!" Cassie yelled at Kano.

"Cassie love…why are you in such a hurry to leave?" Kano asked, smirking. "Don't ya wanna stay and get acquainted with Uncle Kano and the Black Dragons?"

"I got a better idea 'Uncle Kano'…how about I shove that knife of yours up your ass?" said Cassie.

Kano laughed.

"HAHAHA! You are one funny girl blondie." said Kano.

"Yeah I'm a fucking riot. Now get me the fuck out of here!" said Cassie.

"You're staying put blondie. I might let you go. But piss me off…" said Kano, coming closer to the door, "…and I'll rip your heart out and cut your body up into little pieces."

Cassie stared angrily at Kano.

"Don't provoke me love. Don't make me kill you. You're such a beautiful girl. It would be such a shame to kill a beauty like you." Kano smirked and put his hand on Cassie's cheek.

"Get your disgusting hands off me shithead!" Cassie yelled. She smacked Kano's hand away. As soon as she did that, volts of electricity electrocuted her.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Cassie screamed, falling to the ground in pain.

Wyatt had a look of concern on his face as he saw Cassie groaning in pain.

"Hahaha!" Kano chuckled. "See those collars on your legs? If you try to attack me or any of my Black Dragons, those collars will release a surge of electricity on ya."

Cassie, slowly sat up, panting in pain.

"When I was locked up, I had shock collars. Wasn't fun. But it sure is fun to see you get shocked though. HAHAHA!" said Kano.

"Fucking asshole!" said Cassie, giving Kano an angry glare.

"Ah, come on love, don't frown your beautiful face. Shit, you really are so beautiful. You're so sexy and hot with a nice set of tits…just like your mom."

"Kano!" scolded Wyatt. "Come on, don't disrespect her and her mom like that."

"Did that guy just defend me and my mom?" Cassie thought to herself.

Kano looked at Wyatt and scoffed.

"And why do you care eh? Are you getting soft on me?" Kano asked. He punched Wyatt in the face.

Wyatt wiped his mouth. He clenched his jaw and glared angrily at Kano.

"Little shithead." said Kano. Kano looked at Cassie and smirked. "Where are me manners? Cassie, this little softie is my son, Wyatt. Wyatt, this is Cassie."

Wyatt and Cassie stared at each other.

"If her parents and I didn't hate each other, maybe you two could have had a playdate eh?" said Kano, laughing.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Why would you punch your own son?!" Cassie exclaimed.

"Because sometimes Wyatt says and does stupid shit and needs a good beat down." said Kano, smirking.

Cassie scoffed in disgust.

"Well, this has been a fun chat, but we have to go. We have business to take care of. Enjoy your stay blondie!" said Kano, walking away.

"You're not gonna get away with this Kano!" Cassie yelled.

Kano and Wyatt walked away.

"I'm gonna get out of here! And when I do, I'm going to kick your ass! You hear me asshole!" Cassie screamed in anger. She punched the bars. She then leaned her back against the bars and slid to the floor.

"Ah fuck me." Cassie said to herself in frustration.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MORTAL KOMBAT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

Sonya, Johnny, Kenshi, Takeda, Jacqui and Jin were in Special Forces Headquarters. They had been frantically, relentlessly searching for Cassie for hours. They were back in Headquarters looking through their computers and monitors to try and find Cassie.

"It's been 24 hours. Why hasn't Kano contacted us by now?!" said Sonya, worried and pacing up and down. "Why is that asshole taking so long to talk to us? Why won't he tell us what his plans are with Cassie? Is he mind fucking with us?"

Johnny leaned against Sonya's desk. His hand was on his forehead because he had a huge migraine. He was so scared and worried about Cassie that his head was hurting. He knew that his daughter was tough, but Kano was a complete psycho. Johnny was terrified about what Kano was going to do to Cassie. What if Kano was torturing Cassie right at this moment? How was Kano physically hurting Cassie right now? Johnny was trying not to think about it, but he couldn't help it. If Kano did hurt Cassie...if he even touched one hair on her head...he would kill him with his bare hands.

"Oh shit...Johnny..." said Sonya with a look of fear on her face, "...what if...what if Kano already killed her? What if...what if Cassie...what if she's dead?"

"Sonya...Sonya..." said Johnny gently. He went up to Sonya who was panting. He gently hugged her. "Hey...look at me."

Sonya looked up and stared into Johnny's eyes. She was still panting.

"Sonya, I know you're terrified. I'm terrified too. But we have to be positive. Cassie's a tough kid. She can handle that asshole Kano. She's going to be okay. We're gonna get her home safe and sound. Okay?"

Sonya nodded and hugged Johnny even tighter.

"Guys." said Kenshi, who walked into the room. Johnny and Sonya released their hug and looked at Kenshi.

"Kano finally contacted us and he wants to talk to you two." said Kenshi.

Sonya and Johnny anxiously looked at each other, then they quickly followed Kenshi. Kenshi took them to the Conference room. Takeda, Jin and Jacqui were in the Conference room as well. Kano was on the big screen monitor. He had a smirk on his usual smug face.

"Kano…" said Sonya, angrily glaring at her arch enemy.

"Where's Cassie you son of a bitch?" Johnny asked angrily.

"So much hostility." said Kano, smirking. "Can't we have a nice chat? Can't you guys ask me, 'Hi Kano, how are you? How was your day?' No, you guys just say mean things to me. So rude, the lot of you."

"Stop kidding around asshole!" Sonya yelled. "Answer the fucking question! Where's Cassie?"

"Cassie has been hanging out with her dear Uncle Kano. We're getting to know each other." said Kano, smirking.

"Listen to me Kano and listen to me good. You have two choices. You either let Cassie go, or we're gonna track you down, get Cassie ourselves and kill you. I stopped Sonya from killing you in the Refugee Kamp. But believe me, when I find you this time…I'm going to kill you myself." Johnny threatened.

Kano laughed.

"That's so cute that you think you can track me down." said Kano. "There's no way you'll be able to find me. Also, I'm the one in control here mate. You're the one that has two choices, not me. Choice one…give me what I want and Cassie goes free. Choice two…don't give me what I want and I kill your little brat."

Sonya sighed.

"What do you want Kano?" Sonya asked.

Kano smirked.

"I want you to give me all the data on Special Forces. Give me all the files, Intel and technology. Give it to me in a disk and I let little Cassie go."

Everyone in the Conference room had a look of horror on their faces. Giving Kano all the information on Special Forces would completely compromise the Special Forces. But what could they do? Cassie's life was in danger and they needed to save her. They didn't have a choice but to give into Kano's demands.

"We'll give you whatever you want Kano. Just don't hurt her." said Sonya.

"If you touch one hair on her head Kano…I swear…" Johnny threatened.

"Let's meet tonight at midnight." said Sonya. "We'll meet at the junkyard by the abandoned textile factory. We'll give you the data and you give us Cassie. Got it?"

"Hmm, let me see…am I free tonight?" Kano said. He put his hand under his chin like he was pondering. Sonya angrily gritted their teeth and Johnny angrily clenched his jaw. Kenshi, Takeda, Jacqui and Jin were so pissed at Kano. Everyone was tired of Kano's mind games.

"Nah…I don't wanna come out tonight. I think I'll relax at home and watch me favorite soap opera." said Kano, smirking. "I'll call you later when I decide when and where we should meet. Adios!"

"KANO!" Sonya and Johnny yelled.

It was too late. Kano disconnected the call and the screen went blank. Sonya angrily punched the table.

"THAT PIECE OF SHIT!" Sonya yelled.

"Jacqui, Takeda, Jin...were you able to trace him?" Johnny asked.

"Sorry Mr. Cage, but I wasn't able to." said Jin.

"Whatever technology the Black Dragons are using…it's completely untraceable." said Takeda.

"Great. Now we have to wait for Kano to call us again and who knows how long that will be." said Johnny.

"And the longer Cassie's in Kano's custody…" said Jacqui.

"…the more danger she's in." said Jin.

 **Back in the Black Dragon Headquarters…**

Cassie was lying on her back, rubbing the chain against the bars. She wasn't giving up…she had to try and escape. Just then, she heard footsteps approaching.

"Shit." said Cassie to herself. She quickly sat up and moved away from the bars. Wyatt came up to the bars. He opened the door and walked inside. He held a tray. On the tray was a bowl of noodle soup, a spoon and a bottle of water. He handed the tray to Cassie.

"Eat." He said.

Cassie scoffed and didn't take the tray.

"I'm not eating that shit." said Cassie.

"You've been imprisoned here for 24 hours. You haven't eaten anything. You need to eat to keep your energy." said Wyatt.

"Why do you care? You wouldn't give a fuck if I starved to death." said Cassie, giving him an angry glare.

"I would care if you starved to death. You better not die." Wyatt thought to himself. "You intrigue me. You make me have feelings. Feelings of contentedness...not feelings of anger, rage and hatred. For some reason you give me some fulfilment. If you died, I would feel like my heart was ripped out of my chest. What the fuck Wyatt?! Why does this girl make you feel so…so weird?!"

"The only reason I don't want you to starve, is because Kano needs you alive. He's using you to get revenge against your parents. You need to stay alive to fulfil his agenda. You're just a pawn. I could give two shits about you." said Wyatt out loud to Cassie. He lied because that was not how he really felt.

"Like father like son. You're an asshole and you're ugly, just like your old man." said Cassie, smirking.

Wyatt chuckled.

"This woman and her sharp mouth." Wyatt thought to himself, amused as usual by Cassie.

"I am an asshole…but I'm certainly not ugly." said Wyatt, smirking and staring at Cassie.

Cassie felt her heart beating faster as she stared back at him. Yes, she hated to admit it to herself...but Wyatt was far from ugly. He was very handsome. But she sure as hell wasn't going to admit that to him.

"Aw, you're in denial. You poor ugly thing." said Cassie, smirking.

"Will you just shut up and eat?" said Wyatt, who put the tray down next to her.

"No fucking way. For all I know, you guys could have poisoned the food. Or maybe you guys are trying to drug me." said Cassie.

Wyatt sighed. He bent down and picked up the spoon and bowl of soup. He took a spoonful of the soup, put it in his mouth and ate it. He ate a few more spoonfuls. Cassie looked at Wyatt in shock as he was eating. After he ate a little, he put the spoon and bowl of soup back on the tray. Cassie kept looking at Wyatt with surprise. Wyatt wiped his mouth.

"See. The food is perfectly safe to eat. It wasn't poisoned or drugged. Though it could use a bit more seasoning." said Wyatt, with a look of disgust on his face.

Cassie chuckled.

"Actually…make that a lot more seasoning. Ugh." said Wyatt.

Cassie kept chuckling and Wyatt chuckled a bit and smiled. They stared at each other.

"What is it about this girl?" Wyatt thought to himself as he looked into her beautiful blue eyes.

"You're not as bad as Kano or the rest of the Black Dragons." said Cassie. "You're different."

"No I'm not." said Wyatt, quickly standing up. He turned away from her and crossed his arms.

"Why didn't you kill me when we fought in Special Forces Headquarters?" Cassie asked. "You trapped me. I couldn't escape. You could have shot me in the head, but you didn't. Why?"

Wyatt didn't reply and he didn't look back at her.

"It's because you are different Wyatt. You're not like your father…right?" Cassie asked.

"You don't know anything about me. Just be grateful that I didn't kill you that day. Because I could have." said Wyatt, walking away.

Wyatt opened the barred door and walked out. He looked at Cassie, who was also staring at him. He locked the door, turned and walked away.

"There's something about that guy…" Cassie thought to herself.

 **Days later…**

Cassie had been imprisoned by the Black Dragons for four days. She refused to eat anything. However, she did drink bottled water. Cassie needed to drink water because she needed to have some energy. Although she hadn't eaten for four days, Cassie was a soldier. She was tough. Even though she was very hungry, she still had a lot of energy. She was a bit tired, but she was still very strong. She could still kick some serious ass if she needed to.

Cassie had been trying to break the chain of the collars, but the chain was way too strong. Cassie still wasn't giving up. Whenever there wasn't someone guarding the door, Cassie would rub the chain against the bars. Right now, Owen was guarding the door. Cassie sat on the concrete floor. She was bored, frustrated and angry. She wanted to get the hell out of this place. She missed her parents. She missed her friends. She missed home. Cassie sighed and put her head between her knees.

"I'm sure your boyfriend misses you huh?" asked Owen.

Cassie looked up and saw Owen standing outside the barred door. He was smirking at her. Cassie gave him a disgusted look.

"What?" Cassie replied with a scowl on her face.

Owen went up to the door and held one of the bars.

"I'm sure a sexy bitch like you has a boyfriend huh? And I'm sure he misses you. And you miss him too right?" Owen asked.

Cassie didn't reply. She kept giving him an angry, disgusted look.

"Don't worry sexy…I'll make you not miss your boyfriend anymore." said Owen, looking lustfully at her. He was sticking his tongue out like a horny cartoon wolf. "How about I bang your brains out?"

"Go to hell." said Cassie.

"Come on, stop playing hard to get and suck my dick." He said, grabbing his crotch and wagging his tongue like a pervert.

"How about you go fuck yourself? Oh wait…you probably already do that huh?" Cassie said, smirking. "I'm pretty sure you've never had sex. No woman would be desperate enough to sleep with a hideous loser like you."

"You better watch your mouth bitch."

"Why you so mad? It's not my fault no one wants to have sex with you because you're so ugly."

"Shut up bitch!" Owen yelled. He unlocked the door and burst inside. He charged towards Cassie and punched her. Cassie wanted to punch him back, but when she tried to, she got shocked by the collars.

"AAAAAAAHH!" Cassie screamed in pain as she was shocked. Owen punched her again and again and then grabbed her by the neck. He started choking her. Cassie was struggling to free herself.

"That will teach you to disrespect me, you fucking whore!" screamed Owen as he kept strangling her.

Cassie kept struggling and gasping for breath.

"I would kill you…but Kano needs you alive. But I'm gonna choke you until you pass out!" said Owen.

Just then, someone punched Owen from behind. Owen let go of Cassie. She fell to the floor, coughing and trying to breathe normally. Owen turned around and saw Wyatt. Owen had a look of fear on his face when he saw Wyatt. Wyatt was completely enraged. Whenever Wyatt got enraged…that wasn't a good thing. Especially if his rage was towards you.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Wyatt screamed. He was so angry that his face was red and his veins were popping out of his neck.

"I-I wasn't gonna kill her man! I swear! I was just teaching her a lesson!" Owen tried to explain.

Wyatt didn't care to hear Owen's explanation. Wyatt was pissed off that Owen would dare put his hands on Cassie. He gave Owen a powerful uppercut which sent him flying in the air. Owen landed hard on the ground and Wyatt got on top of him and punched him. Owen tried to defend himself, but he was no match against Wyatt. Wyatt punched him again and again and again. Owen's face was bruised and bloody.

"WYATT! NO! STOP!" Cassie screamed as Wyatt kept punching him.

Wyatt continued to punch him.

Cassie crawled up next to Wyatt. Wyatt raised his fist to hit Owen again, but Cassie grabbed his fist. Wyatt stared at Cassie as she held his fist.

"Enough Wyatt! Please." said Cassie.

Wyatt kept staring at Cassie and breathing heavily from anger. As he kept staring at her beautiful face, he started to calm down. He took a deep breath and stood up. He looked at Owen angrily and spat on the floor next to him. Owen was panting and looked up at Wyatt.

"You better not touch her ever again Owen." said Wyatt. "Now get the hell out of here. I'll stand guard."

Owen got up and gave Wyatt and Cassie an angry glare. He quickly left the cell. Wyatt turned to Cassie.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Are you?" she asked with concern over his anger.

"Your neck…" he said. He saw red hand marks on Cassie's neck. He sat on the floor next to her. He gently touched the bruises on her neck. Cassie's heart was beating fast as his hands touched her neck. She felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Cassie, what the hell is wrong with you? Get a hold of yourself girl." Cassie thought to herself.

"Sorry about Owen." said Wyatt, still gently touching and inspecting her neck. "He's a complete Neanderthal. Seriously, I think his IQ is lower than a pigeon."

Cassie chuckled.

"I'll be okay, thanks. Thanks for sticking up for me." She said.

Wyatt smiled a little.

"I appreciate you helping me out, but you went too far. You could have killed Owen." said Cassie, looking at Wyatt with concern. "You have so much rage in you. You got so angry that it's like…it's like you weren't even here. I mean, you were here physically but not mentally. You know what I mean?"

Wyatt sighed.

"Yeah, sometimes I get so angry. So angry that it consumes my entire body…my whole mind. When I get that enraged, I become even stronger…more dangerous...I try very hard not to give into that rage." said Wyatt.

"I'm not surprised you have so much rage." said Cassie. "Being the son of Kano must be tough."

Wyatt scoffed and said, "You have no idea."

"Actually I do believe it or not." said Cassie, chuckling. "My mother isn't a murderous psychopath like your dad. However, she is super hard on me. She always has been. It's like, no matter how hard I work, no matter how much good I do…I can never meet her expectations."

"How about your dad? Johnny Cage right? Is he hard on you too?"

"Me and my dad are best friends. I've always been a daddy's girl." said Cassie, smiling. "So, how's your mom like? Is she crazy like your dad too?"

Wyatt's face became sad.

"My…my mother is dead. She died when I was 2 years old."

"Oh Wyatt…" said Cassie sadly. She gently put her hand on his shoulder. "I am so sorry."

"You don't need to be. Death is ironically a part of life, is it not? We're born, we live, we die." said Wyatt, who still had a sad look on his face.

"I'm still sorry anyway. What was her name?"

"Her name was Alba. She was a Black Dragon as well." He sighed. "I barely remember her. Sometimes I have flashbacks of her. I remember her smiling at me, carrying me, hugging me. Even though she and Kano weren't dating, Kano cared about her. He barely speaks about her. But when he does, he speaks fondly of her. He tells me that she was the toughest Black Dragon he had ever seen…apart from himself. He also thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world."

Wyatt pulled out something from the pocket of his combat pants. He handed it to Cassie. It was a photograph of a beautiful, slim, Latina woman. She had olive skin, brown eyes and long, jet black hair. Both her arms were a sleeve of tattoos.

"That your mom?" Cassie asked, smiling at the picture.

"Yeah. I carry that picture of her wherever I go. It's the only picture I have of her."

"She was beautiful." said Cassie.

Wyatt smiled.

"So, she and Kano weren't dating?" Cassie asked, handing the photo back to him.

"No. They weren't together. As Kano told me, they 'were friends with benefits'. Eventually, she got pregnant with me." said Wyatt, putting the photo back in his pocket.

"Thanks for sharing that photo with me." said Cassie.

"You're welcome." said Wyatt.

"I told you, you're different from your dad. You know you are." said Cassie.

Wyatt looked away and didn't say anything.

"You're not a douchebag like Kano, Owen and the other Black Dragons." said Cassie. "Please Wyatt…I can't stay trapped here. I miss my family. I miss home. Please, you have to help me escape."

Cassie gently put her hand on his shoulder. Wyatt slowly turned and looked at her.

"Please Wyatt." said Cassie.

Wyatt sighed.

"I'm sorry Cassandra, but that's not possible." said Wyatt.

"Wyatt, I need to get the hell out of here. Kano's a complete psycho. If I stay here he's going to either torture or kill me. Or he'll torture me until I die. I don't wanna stick around to find out."

"Kano isn't going to torture or kill you." said Wyatt. "He's going to give you back to your parents in exchange for Special Forces Intel. I reassure you...Kano has no intention of killing you."

Cassie sighed.

"Okay, so when's the exchange happening then? I've been here for four days. How long is he gonna keep me here before he decides to let me go?"

"Kano hasn't told me when he wants the exchange to happen. When I see him later today, I'll ask him and I'll let you know."

"Thanks Wyatt. I would really appreciate that."

"You're welcome Cassandra. I'm sure the exchange will happen soon."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MORTAL KOMBAT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

 **Later that night...**

 **12:30am**

 **Black Dragons Headquarters**

Wyatt was outside Cassie's cell, standing guard. Cassie sat down in her cell. She leaned her head and her back against the wall and was sleeping. Whenever a Black Dragon was guarding her cell, Cassie never slept, no matter how sleepy she was. She always stayed awake so she could be on guard. However, whenever Wyatt was on guard duty, she could sleep. She felt that she could trust Wyatt. Wyatt was the Second in Command Leader of the Black Dragons. However, Cassie knew that Wyatt wouldn't hurt her. Since Wyatt was on guard duty, Cassie was sleeping soundly. She had been sleeping for hours.

Wyatt looked into her cell to check on her. He saw that she was still sleeping and he smiled a bit.

"She really must be exhausted. She must be tired from all her smack talking." Wyatt thought to himself, chuckling.

Wyatt kept staring affectionately at the beautiful, sleeping blonde.

"I hope she's able to return to her family soon. Though I will miss her company though." Wyatt thought to himself.

Just then, Norah walked up to Wyatt. He turned around when he heard her approaching.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Your dad wants to see you." said Norah.

Wyatt nodded and followed Norah to meet Kano. Kano was in his office, throwing daggers at a dart board. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." said Kano, going up to the dart board.

Wyatt and Norah walked in.

"Kano, you said you wanted to see me?" Wyatt asked.

"Yeah." said Kano, grabbing the daggers from the dart board. "I want to have a meeting with you, Norah and Owen. Where the hell is Owen anyway?"

"I went to his room to call him. He said he was coming." said Norah.

"That dumbass is always bloody late." said Kano, who threw a dagger at the dart board.

Just then, Owen walked in. His face was bruised and a bit swollen from the beat down he got from Wyatt earlier.

"What the hell happened to you?" Kano asked Owen. "You look like shit."

Owen looked at Wyatt. Wyatt gave Owen a glare. It was a threatening glare that warned Owen not to say anything, or else he'll get another beat down.

"Uh...it's nothing Boss. Just got in a bit of a scuffle." said Owen.

"So, what's the meeting for Boss?" Norah asked, sitting down on a wooden chair.

"I wanted to let you lot know about the plan regarding our hostage." said Kano.

"I was actually going to ask you about that." said Wyatt. "So what's the plan? When are we going to exchange her for Special Forces' Intel?"

Kano started laughing. He laughed so loudly. Wyatt, Norah and Owen looked at each other with confusion as Kano kept laughing.

"Um…what's so funny?" Wyatt asked.

"There isn't going to be an exchange." Kano said, laughing.

Wyatt raised his eyebrow.

"What do you mean there isn't going to be an exchange?" Wyatt asked.

"I mean that we're going to meet up with Cassie's parents." said Kano. "We'll bring Cassie and tell them to give us the Intel. Once they give us the Intel, they'll think that we'll give them Cassie…but instead…I'm going to kill her…right in front of them."

Wyatt's eyes went wide in shock.

"Shit Boss! That is sick! I like it!" said Owen, laughing.

"What…what do you mean you're gonna kill her? I thought you made a deal with her parents. You said you wouldn't kill Cassandra. You said you just wanted to use her to get the Intel! You made a deal Kano…why are you going against your word?" said Wyatt, raising his voice.

"I told her parents that I wouldn't kill her, but I lied." said Kano, smirking evilly. "I am going to get my revenge on Sonya Blade. I am going to destroy her life. Not only will I take down Special Forces…but I will kill the person she loves the most. Right in front of her very eyes."

Wyatt stared at Kano with shock. Kano went up to him and smirked.

"Revenge is sweet my boy." said Kano, patting Wyatt on the shoulder.

Wyatt kept staring at Kano with a shocked look on his face.

"So, when is this plan going down?" asked Norah.

"Tomorrow at midnight." said Kano. "I'm going to contact Johnny and Sonya and tell them. I can't wait to see the look of horror on their faces when I kill their little brat. HAHAHAHAHA!"

Kano looked at Wyatt. Wyatt still looked shocked and upset.

"The fuck is your problem? What's with the long face?" Kano asked.

Wyatt didn't say anything.

"Oh…I see…" said Kano, smirking "…You've got the hots for blondie aye?"

Kano started laughing.

"Aw! Ain't that just lovely? My son has a crush!" said Kano, laughing. "I know that Cassie is easy on the eyes. It's a shame to kill such a babe like her, but I need to get revenge on her annoying parents. Especially Sonya."

"You're going to get all the Intel on Special Forces. With that Intel, Special Forces will cease to exist. Isn't that enough? Killing Cassandra isn't necessary." said Wyatt.

Kano punched Wyatt in the face. He punched him again and again. Kano's punches were so hard that Wyatt fell to the floor. He then kicked Wyatt's stomach again and again. Norah cringed as Kano was beating Wyatt. She wanted to help Wyatt, but there was nothing she could do. Owen smiled a bit, happy that Wyatt was getting beat up. After Kano kicked Wyatt's stomach a few more times, he kicked his face and then he was done beating him. Wyatt laid on the floor, holding his stomach and groaning in pain.

"Fucking pussy!" Kano yelled. "Don't get soft on me you little shit!"

Kano looked at Norah and Owen.

"Meeting dismissed. Get the fuck outta here!" Kano yelled.

Owen walked out of the room. Norah went up to Wyatt to help him stand up. She put her arm around his waist and wanted to help him walk. However, he gently removed her hand.

"I'm good, thanks." said Wyatt.

Norah nodded and Wyatt limped out of the room. Norah walked out and closed the door.

"Little sissy." said Kano as he threw a dagger at the dart board. He then went up to the computer monitor to call Johnny and Sonya.

 **4:00am**

Cassie was awake but tired. She woke up 3 hours ago. When she woke up, she called Wyatt, but there was no answer. She figured that he must have left. She was sitting down, staring at the wall. She wondered if Wyatt had talked to Kano. She couldn't wait for Wyatt to update her. She hoped that she was getting out of this cell and getting out soon. She sighed.

Just then, Wyatt ran up to the door.

"Wyatt." said Cassie.

Wyatt opened the door and went up to her. He had a look of concern and panic on his face.

"Wyatt…what's wrong?" Cassie asked when she saw the look on his face.

"I'm getting you out of here." He said.

"Wait, what?" Cassie exclaimed.

Cassie was so happy to hear that he was helping her escape. However, she was also surprised. Why would he help her? He was a Black Dragon and she was one of the good guys. Why would he turn against the Black Dragons? Why would he turn against Kano?

"Wyatt I appreciate you helping me, but I don't get it. Why are you helping me? We're on different sides."

"I was wrong about Kano. I thought that he was going to keep you alive, but he lied." said Wyatt. "He had no intention of returning you to your parents. He was going to kill you in front of your parents after he took the Intel."

"That son of a bitch." said Cassie. She looked at Wyatt. "Um…no offense."

"None taken. I don't disagree with you. Kano is a son of a bitch. I thought he would keep his word to your parents, but he lied all along. But don't worry, he's not going to kill you. I'm not going to let that happen."

Wyatt bent down. He placed his wristband near the collars on her ankles. He looked at Cassie.

"Cassandra…before I release you from these collars, I need to know something."

"What?" Cassie asked.

"I need to know that once I release you…that you're not going to attack me. Because if you do injure me and you try and escape…there's no way that you can get out of this place without getting caught. You need my help to get out of here. So Cassandra…can I trust you not to attack me? And can you trust me?"

Cassie stared at Wyatt for a few seconds.

"I won't attack you Wyatt. I swear. And yes…I trust you." She said, staring into his brown eyes.

Wyatt nodded and tapped buttons on his wristband. The wristband and the collars made beeping noises. After the beeping noises stopped, Wyatt unlocked the latches of the collars. He removed the collars from Cassie's ankles and tossed them away. Cassie felt so happy that those annoying collars were off her legs. Cassie stood up and she and Wyatt looked into each other's eyes.

"Come on, let's go." said Wyatt, who grabbed her hand.

Cassie nodded and they ran out of the cell.

Wyatt held her hand as they cautiously walked through the hallways of the huge building. Most of the Black Dragons were asleep. They were some who were awake on guard duty. Wyatt used the holographic map on his wristband to see if they were any guards around. Wyatt avoided the areas with guards.

After walking around for fifteen minutes, Wyatt and Cassie went up to a wall in one of the hallways. Cassie raised her eyebrow in confusion. She was wondering why Wyatt led her to a wall. She was about to ask him, when he put his wristband near the wall. He pressed buttons on his wristband which made beeping sounds. After a few seconds, the wall slid open.

"Come on." said Wyatt, who stretched out his hand and grabbed Cassie's hand.

Cassie held his hand and they walked inside the wall entrance. They entered a rock tunnel. The tunnel was a bit dim, and had flame torches on the walls. Wyatt picked up one of the torches.

"This is one of the few secret tunnels we have here in Headquarters. We use the tunnels just in case we have an emergency. I guarantee you that none of the other Black Dragons are here." said Wyatt.

"This tunnel is pretty creepy. You guys could have done a better job with the interior design. Maybe added a few chandeliers." said Cassie, being witty as usual.

Wyatt chuckled.

They walked through the tunnel until they reached the exit. They walked out of the exit and stepped outside. Cassie was so happy to be outdoors. She closed her eyes and sighed in relief, enjoying the fresh air. They were still in the Black Dragon Headquarters but Cassie was happy to be outside. Wyatt parked his motorcycle by the tunnel earlier because he was going to help her escape. They went up to the motorcycle. Wyatt turned to Cassie and brought out a blindfold from his pocket.

"Sorry Cassandra, but I'm going to have to blindfold you." said Wyatt.

"Woah Wyatt…we don't know each other well enough to do kinky shit to each other. I mean I'm flattered, but no thanks." said Cassie, smirking.

"What?! No, I-I don't want us to do kinky stuff to each other." Wyatt exclaimed, looking uncomfortable and blushing. "Why would you think that?"

"Dude. I was kidding." said Cassie with a smirk on her face.

"Oh." said Wyatt, who was still blushing.

"But seriously, why do you have to blindfold me?"

"I'm driving you back home and I don't want you to know the location of our headquarters. You're Special Forces. I'm a Black Dragon. You could tell your army about our location. I can't risk that."

Cassie sighed.

"I understand." She said.

She turned around. Wyatt went up behind her. He stared at her beautiful, toned body. And he couldn't help but stare at her ass. Her beautiful, perfectly shaped ass. Wyatt shook his head to get back to reality. He then tied the blindfold around her. Cassie turned around. Wyatt held her hand.

"Alright, come on…let me lead you to my motorcycle."

Wyatt helped Cassie get on the motorcycle and he put a helmet on her. He got on the motorcycle and put on his helmet as well. Cassie held on tightly to his waist.

"Riding a motorcycle blindfolded. This should be fun." said Cassie, sarcastically.

"Don't worry Cassandra, I'll get you home safe." said Wyatt. "Hold on tight."

Wyatt started the engine and sped off. He drove up to an electronic gate and the gate automatically slid open. He kept on driving.

Wyatt and Cassie rode through the open road. The sky was clear and dark. Cassie enjoyed the wind blowing on her as the motorcycle accelerated at high speed. Cassie kept holding Wyatt's waist. After driving for a while, she felt tired. She leaned against his back and rested her head on his back as well. Wyatt was blushing as Cassie leaned against him. He felt her boobs on his back. Her hands felt so nice around his waist. She felt so warm against him. Wyatt was happy that he was wearing a helmet and she was blindfolded. He didn't want her to see him madly blushing. They drove for some time until they got into the city. Wyatt drove up to an alley, which was a few blocks from Special Forces Headquarters.

He parked and turned off the engine. He took off his helmet and turned to Cassie.

"Can I take off this stupid blindfold now?" Cassie asked, now that he had parked the vehicle.

Wyatt chuckled.

"Yes you may." said Wyatt.

Cassie took off the helmet and then she took off the blindfold. She looked around and saw that she was back in the city. She got off the motorcycle and she and Wyatt stared into each other's eyes.

"Um…" said Cassie, clearing her throat "…I believe this belongs to you."

Cassie smiled and gave the helmet back to him.

"You're a few blocks from Special Forces Headquarters." said Wyatt. "Go home to your family. And be careful, okay?"

"Wyatt…" said Cassie, who gently placed her hand on his arm, "Thank you. I appreciate everything you've done for me."

Wyatt smiled and gently took her hand. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. Cassie's eyes went wide in surprise. She felt electricity all over her body when his lips made contact with her hand. She tried not to blush, but she couldn't help it.

"You're welcome Cassandra Cage." said Wyatt, smiling.

Cassie's heart was beating so fast as they stared into each other's eyes. Wyatt turned on the engine and was about to put on his helmet.

"You don't have to go back." said Cassie. "You're a good person Wyatt. Even though you don't want to admit it…you are. You're not like Kano. You can turn your life around. Join Special Forces. You're smart, resourceful, a great fighter…Special Forces could use a guy like you. You're so much better than the Black Dragons Wyatt."

She looked into his eyes.

"Don't go." She said.

Wyatt sighed.

"You know, it's funny…my father is an evil, ruthless killer. He's a monster. He's barely nice to me. A part of me despises him…but I also love and greatly respect him. I wouldn't be the mercenary I am today if not for Kano. I can't leave. I'm loyal to the Black Dragons…and I am loyal to Kano."

Cassie stared at Wyatt, her eyes and her face were telling him not to go back.

"Goodbye Cassandra." said Wyatt.

Cassie sighed.

"Goodbye Wyatt."

Wyatt put on his helmet. He looked at her and then sped off. Cassie stood there, staring as he rode away, back to Kano and the Black Dragons.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

When Kano kidnapped Cassie, he broke her communication earpiece and her phone. Cassie couldn't contact her parents, so she went to Special Forces Headquarters. She went into her office and called her parents. Johnny and Sonya immediately drove to Special Forces Headquarters to see their daughter.

When Johnny and Sonya stepped into Cassie's office, she ran up to them and hugged them. She was so happy to see her parents again.

"Mom! Dad!" said Cassie, hugging them tightly. Johnny and Sonya hugged her back and they didn't want to let go.

"Punkin! Thank goodness you're safe!" said Johnny, who kissed Cassie's forehead.

"We missed you Cassie. I'm so happy you're home!" said Sonya.

"I missed you guys too." said Cassie.

Later on, Kenshi, Jacqui, Takeda and Jin came to Special Forces and they all reunited with Cassie. They were all very happy to see their friend again. Cassie was happy to see her friends too.

"I'm so relieved that you're safe girl!" said Jacqui, giving Cassie a huge hug.

"Me too! We were all really worried about you." said Takeda.

"Good to see you back in one piece." said Jin.

"Aw Jin! You were actually worried about me?" said Cassie jokingly. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and playfully squeezed him. "What do you know? You do love me!"

"The only reason I was worried was because you still owe me 20 bucks. I needed you alive so you can pay me back." said Jin, smirking.

Cassie chuckled.

"Asshole." she said, playfully punching his arm.

"I'm kidding. I'm really happy you're home." said Jin, giving her a hug.

"Thank goodness you're safe Cassie." said Kenshi. "How did you escape?"

"You won't believe it when she tells you." said Johnny.

"What? What happened?" Jacqui asked.

"Kano's son, Wyatt...he helped me escape." said Cassie.

"What?! Seriously?" Takeda exclaimed in surprise.

"How did you convince him to let you go?" Jin asked.

"He was just...nice. He wasn't like Kano or the rest of the Black Dragons. He's a good person deep down. He was just born into a bad family." said Cassie. "Anyway, Kano was never planning on letting me go home. He wanted to get the Intel and kill me...right in front of mom and dad. Wyatt wasn't going to let that happen to me so...he helped me. Drove me all the way here."

"Wow. I can't believe I'm saying this about a Black Dragon...but...that was really nice of him." said Jacqui.

"Don't be deceived." said Sonya sternly. "It was nice of him to help Cassie, but he is still a Black Dragon. And not just any Black Dragon...he's Kano's son. He's Second in Command of the Black Dragons. I appreciate him helping Cassie, but he's not to be trusted. He is a dangerous, ruthless killer, a menace to society...just like his dad."

"Mom, trust me he's not like Kano. He's nothing like Kano. I talked to Wyatt...we got to know each other a bit. He really is a good guy. He was the same person I fought when Special Forces was attacked. I lost the fight and he put a gun to my head. He could have killed me, but he didn't. It's not his fault that he's the son of a psycho. We don't choose our parents. We don't choose our family." said Cassie.

"Cassie, I know that you appreciate what Wyatt did for you. But your mom is right. Just because he helped you, it doesn't excuse the fact that he's the bad guy." said Johnny, who put his hand on her shoulder.

Cassie sighed. It was pointless trying to convince them that Wyatt was a good person. She didn't care what her parents said...she got to know Wyatt. She got to see the real, good person behind the Black Dragon.

 **Later in the day…**

 **Black Dragon Headquarters**

Kano was relaxing in his office. He sat on his chair and put his legs on his desk. He leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head, watching a rugby match on TV.

"Come on you lot! Score already!" Kano yelled at the team he was supporting on TV.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Kano groaned, angry and frustrated that someone was bothering him. He was trying to watch a very important match.

"What is it?" Kano yelled angrily.

The door opened and Owen walked in.

"Um, sorry to bother you Boss..."

"Owen…I'm trying to relax and watch the semi -finals of the **_Rugby Championship_**. You're interrupting my match. Whatever you want to say to me…it better be damn worth it." said Kano, giving Owen an angry glare and cracking his knuckles.

"I got some bad news." said Owen.

 **Later…**

Wyatt was in his room, sleeping in his bed.

"WYATT!" Kano screamed.

Wyatt immediately woke up.

"WYATT!" Kano yelled angrily.

Wyatt rubbed his sleepy eyes and sat up. He knew what was about to happen. He figured that Kano had found out that Cassie was gone. Wyatt knew that this was going to get ugly…really ugly.

"WYATT YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Kano screamed as he burst into his room.

Wyatt stood up. Kano angrily shoved his son's chest.

"You helped her escape didn't you? You little prick!" Kano yelled, shoving him.

"What are you talking about?" Wyatt asked calmly.

Kano punched his face. Wyatt calmly rubbed his jaw and spat out blood on the floor.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Kano yelled. "Cassie escaped! And you helped her!"

"No I didn't." said Wyatt, his demeanor still calm.

"Really? So you expect me to believe that she managed to free herself from those collars. Collars that are impossible to release without Black Dragon technology? You're telling me that she was able to do that all by herself?"

"Hey, she's a pretty smart woman. Guess she figured it out." said Wyatt with a smirk on his face.

"You think this is funny?" Kano asked, giving him a threatening glare. He shoved Wyatt. "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY? AYE? YOU RUINED MY REVENGE PLAN YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

"WHAT THE HELL MAKES YOU THINK I DID IT KANO?" Wyatt yelled.

Norah and Owen had walked into the room after hearing all the screaming.

"I'm not stupid." said Kano. "I know you got a soft spot for that blonde bitch. That's why you kept protesting that I shouldn't kill her. And then behind my back you helped her escape didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?!"

Kano was so angry that he gave Wyatt an uppercut. Wyatt was flung high in the air and landed hard on the floor. Kano got on top of him and punched his face, over and over again. "YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Kano yelled as he kept punching his own son.

"Kano stop! Wyatt's telling the truth!" Norah yelled. Kano stopped punching Wyatt and looked at Norah. He had a surprised look on his face.

"What?" Kano exclaimed.

"He's not lying Kano. He didn't help her escape." said Norah. "I was on guard duty. She was screaming in pain, saying that her legs were in pain and she was having a blood clot. I went inside the cell and she kept crying and screaming, begging me to release the collars. You needed her alive. I thought that she was having a blood clot so I released the collars. And that's when she attacked me and escaped."

Kano turned to look at Wyatt. Wyatt was panting and staring at Kano. Kano stood up and slowly walked up to Norah.

"I'm sorry Kano…I was going to tell you, but I freaked out." said Norah.

Kano stared angrily at her. Norah was a violent, brutal mercenary. She wasn't afraid of anyone or anything. However, there were a few things that scared her and Kano was one of them. She stared at Kano with a look of fear on her beautiful face. She was so scared that she thought she would piss her pants. Kano angrily grabbed her throat.

"How could you be so stupid? You're a smart girl Norah." said Kano, squeezing her throat with his hand.

"I-I'm sorry Kano." She said, trying to breathe.

"Stupid bitch." said Kano, who roughly released her.

Norah started coughing and tried to breathe normally. Wyatt got up and went up to her. Kano gave Norah an angry glare and walked out of the room. Owen also left.

"Hey, you okay?" Wyatt asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Norah coughed.

"I've been better." She said.

"Why did you lie for me?"

"Wyatt, I joined the Black Dragons when I was fourteen. We've been best friends for fifteen years now. You're pretty much my brother." said Norah, smiling at him.

Wyatt smiled back.

"It's pretty obvious you like that Cassie bitch. I have no idea why. I bet that you helped her escape. And even though I don't agree with your decision…I would rather Kano blame me than you. He's already an asshole towards you. I don't want him to treat you even worse." She said.

"Thanks Norah." said Wyatt.

"No problem. Just don't do anything stupid like that again…or else I'll be the one who kicks your ass." said Norah, walking away.

Wyatt chuckled.

After a day's work in Special Forces, Cassie and Jacqui went home. She and Jacqui were hanging out in their living room, talking and watching TV. When it was 9:30pm, Cassie felt sleepy. She yawned and stretched her arms.

"I'm exhausted. I'm gonna go to bed." said Cassie, standing up.

"Going to sleep so early? It's only 9:30. Then again, after all the shit you've been through these past few days…you must be really wiped out." said Jacqui.

"Girl, you have no idea. I can't wait to lie down on my comfortable bed." said Cassie, walking to her room. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight! Oh wait! Cassie hold up I want to give you something!" said Jacqui.

She quickly got off the sofa and ran to her bedroom. She came out of her bedroom holding a birthday card and present. She handed the items to Cassie.

"I believe these belong to you." said Jacqui, smiling.

Cassie chuckled.

"You picked them up after I threw them away." said Cassie, smiling.

"Yeah. I figured after you were done being mad at your mom...that you would want these."

"Thanks Jacqui." said Cassie, giving her a hug.

"Anytime. Goodnight." said Jacqui, hugging her back.

"Goodnight."

They released their hug and Cassie went to her room and closed the door. She laid on her stomach in bed and opened her card and present. The card was a beautifully decorated card. The front of the card read: **To my amazing daughter.** Cassie smiled and opened the card. The inside of the card read: **Happy birthday!** Under the card's birthday message was a handwritten note by Sonya. Sonya wrote:

 _Dear Cassie,_

 _Sorry I forgot your birthday. I feel like such a douchebag forgetting your birthday. I'm not good with all this sentimental stuff, but you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I know I don't always say it, but I love you. I love you more than anyone or anything. Have a happy birthday. Enjoy your present. You work so hard so you deserve this present. Enjoy._

 _Love,_

 _Mom_

Cassie smiled and put the card on her bedside table. She opened her present. It was a $500 gift card to an expensive, luxurious spa. Cassie smiled. She definitely could use a lot of relaxation. She picked up her cellphone and called Sonya.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom."

"Hey! What's up Cassie? You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I uh...I opened the birthday card and present you gave me. I didn't open them back then because I was mad at you. Anyway um...thank you so much mom. I love the card and I love the spa gift card. That was really nice of you."

"You're very welcome." said Sonya, smiling. "I know I'm really hard on you, so you could definitely use some pampering. You can get a hot stone massage, get your nails done, go in the sauna...you know, just relax. You deserve it. You can take Jacqui with you. I'm sure she'd like some pampering too."

"Actually, um...I'd like to take you with me."

"Really?" Sonya said, surprised.

"Yeah. I mean you work your ass off every day so you definitely deserve to relax." said Cassie, smiling. "And you know, it'll be nice for us to hang out. It'll be fun."

Sonya smiled.

"I would love that." said Sonya. "Just let me know."

"I will. Anyway, I'm really tired so I'm going to sleep. I just wanted to call and thank you."

"You're welcome Cassie. Goodnight. I love you."

Cassie smiled. Sonya barely told her that she loved her, so this was a nice surprise.

"Love you too mom. Goodnight."

She hung up the phone. Cassie got under her comforter and snuggled in her cozy bed. It felt so good to be home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

 **Music Credits: 'I took a Pill in Ibiza', by Mike Posner**

 **Two weeks later…**

 _ **I took a pill in Ibiza**_ ** _  
To show Avicii I was cool  
And when I finally got sober, felt 10 years older  
But fuck it, it was something to do  
I'm living out in LA  
I drive a sports car just to prove  
I'm a real big baller 'cause I made a million dollars  
And I spend it on girls and shoes_**

It was a gorgeous, hot summer afternoon. Cassie was jogging and listening to music. She wore a fuchsia colored sports bra, grey running shorts and white sneakers. She was enjoying her jog and Mike Posner's song on her cellphone.

 _ **But you don't wanna be high like me**_ ** _  
Never really knowing why like me  
You don't ever wanna step off that roller coaster and be all alone  
You don't wanna ride the bus like this  
Never knowing who to trust like this  
You don't wanna be stuck up on that stage singing  
Stuck up on that stage singing  
All I know are sad songs, sad songs  
Darling, all I know are sad songs, sad songs_**

Cassie kept on jogging until she reached a beach. She jogged to the bottom of a wooden pier. She took off her headphones and stood at the shoreline, looking at the beautiful ocean in front of her.

"You know...stalking me is kind of creepy." said Cassie with a smirk on her face.

Wyatt emerged from behind one of the pier columns. He wore a navy tank top. He also wore black combat pants and black combat boots. He wore his cybernetic wristbands.

Cassie turned around, put her hand on her hip and smirked at him.

"H-how? How did you know…?" Wyatt stammered in surprise.

"That you've been stalking me? I'm a solider Wyatt. And part of being a solider is to have excellent awareness of your surroundings at all times." said Cassie, smirking and walking up to him.

"I wasn't stalking you…just…observing you." said Wyatt.

"'Observing' is just a smart way of saying 'stalking.'" said Cassie, smirking.

Wyatt chuckled. Cassie walked up to him and came close to him. She stood near him and stared at him with a smirk on her face. Her face and her body were inches close to him. Wyatt's heart started beating so fast. He tried not to blush but he couldn't help it. He felt butterflies in his stomach, but he tried to keep his cool. He was the Second in Command of the Black Dragons after all. They stared at each other.

"You've been stalking me for the past few days Wyatt." said Cassie. "I wanted to see what your plan was. When you didn't approach me, I decided that I would confront you today."

"If you knew that I was following you, then why didn't you arrest me? You could have called Special Forces and you guys could have apprehended me. But you didn't. Why?"

"Because…because I knew that you wouldn't attack me." said Cassie, staring into his eyes with a serious and sincere look on her face.

"You're right. I wouldn't. I would never." said Wyatt, staring into her eyes as well.

Cassie blushed and looked away. She cleared her throat and started walking towards the shoreline.

"So…" said Wyatt, walking next to her "…you must be happy to be back home huh?"

"Yeah, I am. Thanks again for your help Wyatt."

"You're welcome Cassandra." said Wyatt, smiling.

They walked until they reached the shoreline. Cassie crossed her arms as she stared at the ocean. The cool, refreshing breeze blew on Wyatt and Cassie.

"You love coming to this spot. I can see why. It's so relaxing." said Wyatt.

"Yeah it is." said Cassie, enjoying the breeze blowing on her face and hair. "I've been coming to this area of the beach for years now. I accidentally discovered it."

"How?"

"Years ago, my parents called me to the living room for a family meeting. I thought that they were going to tell me that we were going on vacation to Hawaii or something. But instead, they told me they were getting divorced. I was so upset…so sad and pissed off. I just wanted to go for a jog and clear my head. I kept jogging and jogging…I had no direction. I just kept jogging. Next thing I know, I ended up jogging to this beach. And I kept jogging until I reached the bottom of this pier. After I was done jogging, I sat by the ocean and I cried. I was really sad but…this place was just so peaceful. I was sad but…I dunno, this place made me feel a bit better. So I've been coming here ever since."

Cassie sighed.

"I'm sorry about your parents' divorce." said Wyatt.

Cassie chuckled.

"Thanks. But it's okay…it happened years ago. I'm over it. Okay, maybe not completely over it…but I'm definitely dealing with it better these days." said Cassie, sitting down on the sand. "Anyway I love coming here. It's so quiet. I have so much shit going on in my life. I have a lot of responsibility at work, I train all the time, and I got a busy social life. Life is so hectic and sometimes you just need some quiet. You need some peace and quiet to just…think, you know?"

"I wish I could have some peace and quiet in my life." said Wyatt, who sat down next to her. "My life is so chaotic. It always has been."

"You need to try and find time to relax. You need to find some peace and quiet. It's very important." said Cassie. "Have you tried meditating?"

"Meditating? No, we Black Dragons are fearless mercenaries. We fight, we kill. Meditating is not fighting and it's not what Black Dragons do."

"You got a stick up your ass, don't you?"

"What? No! Why would I have a stick up my ass?!"

Cassie laughed so hard. She laughed and laughed and Wyatt looked at her with confusion.

"Oh dude…you're adorable." She said, laughing.

"I am not adorable!" said Wyatt, offended.

"Yeah, yeah you are!" said Cassie, laughing. "I didn't ask if you literally had a stick up your ass. It was just a figure of speech. It means you're uptight."

She kept laughing.

"Are you done?" Wyatt asked, still offended.

"No." said Cassie, still laughing.

Wyatt rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Okay, now I'm done." She said. "But seriously Wyatt…meditation is important. I'm a fighter and I meditate. Meditation doesn't make you any less of a fighter. In fact, meditation helps to improve your fighting skills."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Meditation helps you channel your energy and calm your anger. After my parents' divorce, meditation really helped me to cope. Kenshi taught me how to meditate and it's amazing."

"Kenshi? Who's that?"

"He's family. Anyway trust me, meditation would be good for you. And it could help you control your rage. Come on, let's meditate right now." said Cassie.

"Seriously?"

"No time like the present. Now cross your legs like this." said Cassie, who sat cross legged.

Wyatt chuckled.

"Hey, you're the one who stalked me here. You got yourself into this buddy. Now cross those legs." said Cassie, smiling.

Wyatt sighed and chuckled. He sat cross legged.

"Okay, now close your eyes." She said.

Wyatt sighed and closed his eyes. Cassie left her eyes open so that she could make sure that he was following instructions.

"Okay, now I want you to breathe in and breathe out."

Wyatt did as she said.

"Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. Focus on your breathing." She said.

"This is all rather silly." said Wyatt.

"Just shut up and do what I say." said Cassie, smirking.

"Bossy much?" he asked, smiling.

"I get it from my mama. Now focus." said Cassie.

Wyatt chuckled and kept on following her instructions.

"Focus on your breathing Wyatt. Let your mind be clear. Focus your energy." She said.

Wyatt kept meditating. He couldn't believe it, but he was actually feeling…peaceful and calm. He wasn't feeling stressed out and under pressure like he normally felt. He was in this tranquil state of mind. After meditating for twenty minutes, he opened his eyes. He turned to look at Cassie, who smiled at him.

"So, how was it?" she asked.

"I hate to admit it, but that felt…good." He said, smiling. "I felt calm. I don't remember the last time I felt so tranquil."

"Told you it would be good for you."

"It was. Thank you Cassandra."

Cassie smiled at him and he smiled back. Just then, Cassie's cellphone beeped. She got a text from Sonya to come by Special Forces Headquarters.

"I gotta go. Duty calls." said Cassie, standing up. Wyatt stood up as well and they faced each other.

"It was nice talking to you again Cassandra." said Wyatt.

"You still didn't answer my question." said Cassie. "Why were you following me?"

Wyatt came up to her. Their bodies were very close to each other. Cassie was surprised when Wyatt gently put his hand on her cheek. He brought his face close to hers.

"Because…" said Wyatt, staring into her blue eyes, "…you…you get under my skin Cassandra Cage. You get under my skin and I can't help it. You intrigue me. You mesmerize me. You humanize me."

Cassandra stared into his eyes. She had butterflies in her stomach. Wyatt being so close to her, his hand on her cheek, the things he was saying…she felt electricity all over her body. She was so turned on by him. She was panting as she stared at him.

"Wyatt…" she said softly, "…I have to go."

She gently removed his hand from her cheek. She looked at him, turned around and started walking away.

"Until next time Cassandra." said Wyatt.

Cassie turned around.

"If you wanna see me again…well, you know where to meet me." She said. She smiled and kept walking.

Wyatt smiled.

 **A few weeks later…**

Cassie had a stressful day at work, then after work she went to the pier to hang out with Wyatt. After that, she went home. It was 8pm. Cassie unlocked the door of her condo and walked in. She saw Jacqui sitting on one of the bar stools by the kitchen. Jacqui smiled at her.

"Hey Jacqui!" said Cassie, smiling.

"Hey!" she said.

"Dude, I am starving!" groaned Cassie, who closed the door and walked up to Jacqui. "I don't feel like ordering out and I'm way too tired to cook."

"Don't worry…I cooked fried rice and salmon. The rice is in the pot on the stove. The salmon's in the oven." said Jacqui, smiling.

"Yes!" Cassie cheered, hugging Jacqui. Jacqui smiled and hugged her back. They released their hug and Cassie walked to the kitchen.

"What would I do without you?" Cassie said, grabbing a plate from the cabinet.

Jacqui's face became sad, but Cassie didn't notice because she was busy scooping fried rice from the pot into her plate.

"Hey um, Cassie...I need to tell you something." said Jacqui.

"You're pregnant, you don't know if Jin or Takeda is the dad and now you're going on _'The Maury Show'_ for a paternity test?" Cassie said. "The episode will be called: _'Who's the daddy? My boyfriend or my gay friend?'_ "

"Girl, how the hell do you come up with such random shit?!" Jacqui exclaimed, laughing.

"I dunno...I'm just talented like that." said Cassie, smiling. She put her plate of food and glass of water on the dining room table. She pulled out a dining chair and sat down.

"Okay seriously though...what's up? You okay?" said Cassie, picking up a piece of salmon with her fork.

Jacqui sighed.

"Cassie...we're not just best friends...we're sisters. Life changes...a lot. But no matter how much life changes, even if it's major changes...we'll always be there for each other. We'll always be best friends and we'll always be sisters. Remember that."

Cassie raised her eyebrow at Jacqui as she chewed and swallowed her food.

"Okay...um...that's some pretty deep shit you're talking about." said Cassie. "You're kind of scaring me here. You sure everything's okay?"

Jacqui sighed.

"Um..."

"Jacqui...what's going on? Just spit it out." said Cassie, concerned.

"TakedaandIaremovingintogether." Jacqui said quickly. She looked nervously at Cassie.

"What?!" Cassie exclaimed, her face in shock.

"Yeah. Takeda asked me if I wanted to move in with him and I said yes." said Jacqui, smiling.

Cassie was still in shock and she didn't say anything.

"I know that this is a huge change, but Takeda and I…we're in love. I've never loved any guy as much as I love Takeda. We're best friends…soulmates. We're in a very serious, committed relationship so we decided to take it to the next level. I mean, why wait right?"

Cassie still didn't say anything.

"I wanted to tell you for some time now, but I just didn't know the right time to tell you." said Jacqui.

"When are you guys planning on moving in together?" Cassie asked.

"This weekend."

"This weekend?!"

"Takeda asked me to move in with him a few months ago. I wanted to tell you, but so much shit happened, you know? With Kano escaping, and you getting kidnapped…and everyone's been so stressed with all the trouble the Black Dragons have been causing. I'm sorry to spring this huge news on you. But there just never seemed to be the right time to tell you."

Cassie sighed and kept quiet for many seconds. Jacqui scoffed.

"Okay I know that this is a big surprise for you. But it's no reason for you to be mad at me Cassie."

"Why shouldn't I be mad? I'm fucking pissed at you and Takeda for being inconsiderate." said Cassie, raising her voice.

"Being inconsiderate?!" Jacqui said, "To who?"

"To Jin! He and Takeda are roommates. You're gonna move into their condo and invade Jin's space! If Takeda was moving here, I would be pissed because he would invade my space! That's exactly what you're going to do to Jin! Or are you guys kicking Jin out of the condo so that your ass can move in?"

"I'm not moving into Takeda and Jin's condo dumbass!" Jacqui said, raising her voice. She stood up and went up to Cassie. "Takeda and I bought a house together and that's where we're going to live. What the hell is your problem anyway Cassie? Why aren't you happy for me?"

"What do want from me Jacqui? A fucking parade?" Cassie asked.

Jacqui scoffed.

"You know what Cassie…screw you. Screw you!" Jacqui yelled. "I'm far from perfect, but I have been nothing but a good friend to you! I have been nothing but supportive! I've always been there for you. Through your constant drama with your mom…through your parents' divorce, your breakups…every time you bitch and complain about how much pressure you're under at work…I have always been there. Always!"

Cassie and Jacqui glared angrily at each other.

"And now that I'm making this important step in my life…" said Jacqui, tears starting to form in her eyes "…you can't be there for me?"

Cassie continued to give Jacqui an angry stare and didn't say anything.

"Fuck you." said Jacqui, who looked Cassie up and down and stormed to her room. She slammed the door.

Cassie scoffed.

"Whatever." said Cassie to herself.

 **The next day…**

Cassie crossed her arms as she stood by the shoreline. She wore a white top, ripped denim jeans and she was barefoot. The ocean waves splashed on her feet. She stared at the sky and the ocean, deep in thought. She and Jacqui hadn't talked to each other since their fight last night. They normally drove to work together in either Cassie's car or Jacqui's car. However they drove to work separately today. They didn't talk to each other at work.

Cassie sighed as she kept staring at the ocean. Cassie knew she was wrong. She should have been happy for Jacqui, but instead she acted like a huge bitch. There was something on Cassie's mind that was really bothering her. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she couldn't deny the truth. She was falling in love with Wyatt.

She tried so hard to ignore her feelings for him, but she couldn't and she felt a bit guilty. She didn't understand what the hell was wrong with her. She got to know Wyatt, and she saw that he was a good person deep down. However, Wyatt was still the enemy. He was the Second in Command to the Black Dragons. He was the son of her mother's mortal enemy. Her parents, her friends, her organization despised everything about Kano and the Black Dragons. And yet she, Cassie Cage, the good guy was in love with the bad guy.

She didn't have to keep hanging out with him, but she wanted to. She enjoyed hanging out with him. She loved talking to him. She loved how strong, intelligent, charming and genuine Wyatt was. She loved how they were both comfortable around each other. She loved that Wyatt could just relax around her. She loved him. She really fucking loved him. She loved him and she was frustrated that she loved him. The enemy.

When Jacqui gave her big announcement last night, Cassie took out her frustration on her. Aside from the whole Wyatt situation, Cassie wasn't happy about Jacqui leaving because she felt that she was losing her best friend.

She really was happy for Jacqui and Takeda, really she was. Cassie wished she could tell Jacqui what was going on with her…but she couldn't. She just couldn't.

"Hey." said Wyatt, who approached Cassie.

Cassie turned around with an angry look on her face.

"Uh…you okay?" Wyatt asked.

"What are the Black Dragons planning next?" said Cassie. She poked her finger on his chest. "Tell me!"

"You know I can't do that."

Cassie shoved him.

"Woah Cassie, what the hell?" Wyatt exclaimed.

"Tell me! Now!"

Wyatt chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Cassie asked, with an angry look still on her face.

"You wanna know what the Black Dragons are planning next?" Wyatt asked, smirking.

"Yes, I do."

"I'll tell you what…" said Wyatt, cracking his knuckles, "…if you want me to give you info, you're gonna have to beat it out of me. How about a match, right here, right now. If you win, I'll tell you. If I win…my lips are sealed."

"If you win? That's not gonna happen." said Cassie, who got into a fighting stance.

"That's one of the things I admire about you Cassandra…I love your confidence."

"Stop blabbing so I can hurry up and kick your ass."

Wyatt chuckled and got into a fighting stance.

Wyatt shot out a holographic boulder at Cassie. Cassie jumped out of the way and the boulder disappeared. As soon as Cassie jumped and landed back on the ground, Wyatt quickly shot out another boulder. Cassie didn't have time to dodge and the boulder hit her stomach, knocking her to the ground. Cassie quickly did a kick up and saw Wyatt charging at full speed towards her. Before Cassie could do anything, Wyatt grabbed her waist, about to do a slam on her. Cassie quickly punched him in the face and then she elbowed his face as well. Wyatt in pain, released Cassie from his grip. Cassie punched him then grabbed his arm. She raised his arm and then upper cut his inner elbow. She then did her glow kick on Wyatt, which flung him high in the air. Wyatt landed hard on the ground.

Cassie got on top of him, about to punch him, but he quickly grabbed her hand. He squeezed her fist so hard that Cassie screamed in pain. She was about to punch him with her other hand, but he grabbed it and also squeezed it hard. Cassie screamed in pain as she tried to escape from Wyatt's grip. She felt like her fists would explode. Wyatt twisted her wrists and let go off her arms. He stood up and got into a fighting stance. Cassie groaned in pain and she glared angrily at him. Wyatt smirked at her, which pissed Cassie off even more. She charged at him with a kick but he was able to block her attack. Wyatt tried punching her but she blocked his punch. They kept punching and kicking, but they weren't able to hit each other because they were both blocking their attacks.

Cassie was finally able to uppercut Wyatt. Wyatt fell to the ground and quickly did a kick up. Before Cassie could attack, Wyatt did a cannonball at her. She got knocked hard to the ground. Wyatt was about to do an elbow drop on her, but Cassie quickly rolled out of the way and did a kick up. Wyatt threw a punch at her, but she quickly did a split and hit him hard in the nuts. Wyatt screamed in pain. Cassie then did a cartwheel kick, knocking Wyatt high in the air. He landed hard on the ground. He groaned in pain as Cassie got on top of him. She was about to punch him but he was groaning in pain. He tried to get up but he couldn't. Cassie smirked. She won.

"Told you I would kick your ass." She said, smirking.

Wyatt chuckled.

"Good fight. But did you have to hit my balls? I need those you know." He said, smiling.

"Sorry, I got a bit carried away." said Cassie, smirking. Her face then became serious. "Alright, we had a deal. I won, so tell me what I want to know."

Wyatt chuckled.

"I did give you my word, so fine…I'll tell you. My father wants the Black Dragons to make a new ally."

"A new ally? Who?"

"I don't know. Kano didn't tell me. He didn't give me any specifics."

"Bullshit Wyatt. You know who the ally is. Tell me!" Cassie demanded.

"Kano didn't tell me Cassandra. I swear I don't know who the ally is. I wouldn't lie to you."

Cassie sighed.

"Alright fine. I believe you. Thanks for the Intel."

Cassie was about to get off him, but Wyatt quickly grabbed her waist and flipped her over. He got on top of her.

"I was kind of enjoying you on top of me." said Wyatt, smirking.

"Pervert." She said, chuckling.

They stared into each other's eyes. They were both panting, tired from their fight and also because they hungered for each other. They craved each other. Their hearts were both beating so fast. They both felt so flushed. They both had butterflies in their stomachs.

"Wyatt…" Cassie said softly.

"Yes?" Wyatt replied gently.

"You know when you said…that I get under your skin? Well, you get under my skin too." She said.

Wyatt slowly moved his lips towards hers. He pressed his lips against her lips and kissed her. Cassie kissed him back, and she felt electricity all over her body. Cassie was pleasantly surprised at how gently he was kissing her. For a strong, deadly mercenary, his kisses were so gentle and sweet. He kissed her so softly. They were both enjoying their kissing. After many seconds, Wyatt gently released the kiss.

"I'm sorry."

Cassie smiled.

"Don't be." She said.

Wyatt smiled and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him to her and they continued kissing passionately.

 **An hour later…**

Jacqui was sitting down on the sofa. She was on her cellphone talking with her dad.

"Work is going good dad. I mean, it's good, but stressful. Especially with those annoying Black Dragons causing trouble."

"Don't worry. I know you and the rest of Special Forces will take those assholes down." said Jax.

"Thanks daddy." said Jacqui, smiling.

"You're welcome baby girl." said Jax, smiling.

Just then, the door opened and Cassie walked in. She went up to Jacqui. Jacqui gave her a mean look.

"Hey um dad…can I call you back? I gotta go."

"Not a problem baby girl."

"Oh and don't forget…Takeda and I are coming to you and mom's house for dinner tomorrow."

"Takeda…the boy who has influenced my daughter to live in sin with him. He ain't getting any food tomorrow."

"Dad, you really need to let that go." said Jacqui, chuckling. "Why do you keep forgetting I'm a grown ass woman?"

"Because no matter how old you are…you'll always be my baby girl."

Jacqui smiled.

"I know dad. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Takeda and I will see you and mom tomorrow."

"Damn that Takeda!"

Jacqui laughed and hung up the phone. She looked at Cassie and she stopped laughing. She gave Cassie an angry glare.

"So…how's Uncle Jax and Aunt Vera doing?"

"They're good." said Jacqui, crossing her arms and angrily staring at her.

"Okay, Jacqui...um…" said Cassie, scratching the back of her neck. Cassie always found it hard to apologize. "Look um…you were right, okay? When you told me about you and Takeda, I should have been supportive. I should have been happy for you. But instead I was being a total bitch."

Jacqui kept crossing her arms, but she didn't have an angry look on her face anymore. Her face was serious, stern…but not angry.

"You're right…you're always there for me. You've always been there for me. I don't know what I would do without your friendship Jacqui. I guess…I guess I was just mad because…well, because I don't wanna lose my best friend."

Cassie sighed sadly.

"Anyway I'm…I'm sorry Jacqui. I'm sorry for the way I acted."

"Cassie…" said Jacqui, who stood up and went up to her. She grabbed her hands and faced her "…I told you no matter what, we'll always be sisters. You're never going to lose me. No matter what."

Cassie smiled and gave Jacqui a hug. Jacqui hugged her back. They released their hug.

"And besides, me and Takeda's house is like twenty minutes away from here. We're not far away at all."

"I'm still gonna miss you though."

"I'm gonna miss you too. I will not however, miss you always making a mess in the microwave and never doing the dishes." said Jacqui, chuckling.

"Oh yeah? Well I won't miss your smelly farts! I feel so bad for Takeda having to deal with your farts. He's in for a rude awakening!" said Cassie, joking.

Jacqui laughed.

"Again…how do you come up with such random shit? You are such a crazy bitch."

"And that's why you love me."

"Indeed." said Jacqui, smiling.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MORTAL KOMBAT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

 **Music Credits: 'Dangerous Woman' by Ariana Grande**

 **A few days later…**

 **Black Dragon Headquarters…**

It was a busy day as usual in the Black Dragon headquarters. Some Black Dragons were using the many advanced computers at Headquarters. They were studying data, doing research or doing security monitoring. Some Black Dragons were engineering cybernetics, some were testing out weapons. Some were training and sparring, like Wyatt and Kano.

Wyatt did a flying cannonball at Kano. However, Kano blocked his attack and gave him a powerful uppercut. Wyatt landed hard on the ground. He groaned in pain. Kano smirked.

"Is that the best you've got? Pathetic." said Kano.

Wyatt sat up, wiped his mouth and quickly stood up. He charged at Kano with a punch, but Kano was able to block his punch. Wyatt quickly did a kick sweep and Kano fell to the ground. Wyatt was about to do an elbow drop, when the door of the training room opened. Norah and a few Tarkatans walked in. Kano stood up.

"Sorry to interrupt." said Norah, who put her hand on her hip.

"Wyatt must be happy that you interrupted." said Kano, smirking. "You just interrupted me from kicking his ass."

Kano looked at Wyatt and smirked at him. Wyatt rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"I see we have visitors." said Kano. He went up to Meyoro, one of the Tarkatans. Kano stretched out his arm for a handshake. Meyoro shook his hand.

"Meyoro is it?" Kano asked, shaking his hand.

"Yes." said Meyoro, his voice deep and intimidating.

"Thanks for coming all the way down here to meet us." said Kano.

"Well, you said that you have a beneficial proposition for my people." said Meyoro. "Given your reputation and how powerful the Black Dragons are…I decided whatever your offer is could favor the Tarkatans. So Kano, what is it that you and the Black Dragons want from us?"

Kano smirked.

"I want us to be allies." said Kano.

"The Tarkatans? So that's who Kano wanted to team up with." Wyatt thought to himself.

The Tarkatans looked at each other in surprise.

"Allies?" Meyoro asked.

"Yeah. The Black Dragons are gonna take over all the realms. And I want the Tarkatans to help us." Kano said.

"And why would we help you?" Meyoro asked.

"Well, after we rule all the realms, you'd want to be on our good side, wouldn't you?" Kano asked, smirking. "I know that ever since your leaders Baraka and Mileena were killed, the Tarkatans have been greatly weakened. Without Baraka and Mileena, your people have no great leadership…no protection. No one fears or respects the Tarkatans anymore. Your kind has been driven out of Outworld by Kotal Kahn. Ain't that right?"

Meyoro growled, angry at Kotal Kahn for all the things he did to the Tarkatans.

"I on the other hand, respect you Tarkatans. You lot are not to be messed with. You're quick, you're ruthless, you're deadly…just like us Black Dragons. We have a lot more in common that you think." said Kano. "Work with us, and we can strengthen the Tarkatans…make you guys stronger and more powerful than ever. We can make each other better. So, what do ya say eh? Wanna be buddies?"

Meyoro looked at his people and they nodded at him.

"You were right Kano…this is a beneficial proposition indeed." said Meyoro.

"So we have a deal then?" Kano asked.

"We have a deal under one condition." Meyoro said.

"And what condition is that?"

"We want to seek revenge against Kotal Kahn. We want to kill him, but not just kill him. We want to capture him…torture him…then we will publicly execute him in front of all his subjects in Outworld. Wouldn't that be a satisfying revenge? Overthrowing and killing the Emperor of Outworld…him facing humiliation before he dies. Help us kill Kotal Kahn. Help us avenge Baraka and Empress Mileena. If you help us do that, then we will be honored to be allies of the Black Dragons."

"It's a deal then." said Kano, smirking.

Kano and Meyoro shook hands.

 **The next day…**

 **10pm**

Cassie was in the kitchen of her condo. She wanted to make sandwich and watch a movie. It was a Saturday night, and Cassie didn't feel like going out. She decided to relax at home. Cassie put a plate on the kitchen counter, then went to the fridge. She held a butter knife in one hand and opened the fridge with her other hand. She was looking around the fridge, trying to figure out what to put on her sandwich.

"Do I want ham or turkey? Where's the mayo? Shit, I hope I'm not out of mayo. I'm too lazy to go to the store tonight." Cassie said to herself.

It felt so weird not having Jacqui as a roommate anymore. She definitely missed Jacqui, but she was happy for her and Takeda. Although Cassie missed her best friend, it was nice to have her own space.

As Cassie was looking through the fridge, her senses suddenly became alert. She sensed someone was here. She wasn't alone. She gripped the butter knife and slowly closed the fridge. She turned around and did a roundhouse kick, but someone grabbed her leg, preventing the attack.

"Woah, Cassandra, relax! It's me!" said Wyatt, holding her leg.

Cassie looked at him in surprise.

"Wyatt?! What the fuck? What are you doing here?!" Cassie exclaimed, releasing her leg with from his grip.

"Can't a friend come by and say hello?" Wyatt asked, smirking.

Cassie narrowed her eyes at him.

"You've known where I've lived all along, haven't you?" she asked.

"Yeah." said Wyatt, smirking.

"You fucking pervert!" Cassie yelled, shoving him. "What the fuck? So what, have you been like stalking me? Oh I'm sorry 'observing me?' Have you been watching me in own home? Have you been watching me sleep? Shower? And now you think you can just sneak in here and act like it's okay?"

"Woah, woah, woah Cassandra, take it easy!" said Wyatt, protecting himself as Cassie was trying to punch him.

"Fucking stalker!" she yelled.

"Cassandra, I knew where you lived but I wasn't watching you in your condo! I swear I have never watched you shower or change clothes or sleep! I've never peeped! I swear! I might be a mercenary but I'm a gentleman!"

"Liar!" she yelled, throwing another punch.

"Cassandra come on! You know me better than that. I would never do that to any woman and certainly not you. I swear I have never peeped. I swear on my mother's grave."

Cassie stopped punching and looked at him. For him to swear on his mother's grave, then she knew that he was definitely telling the truth. And he was. Wyatt helped Cassie escape from the Black Dragon headquarters. After she escaped, Wyatt couldn't stop thinking about her. He was so intrigued by her that he started following her. He followed her to the pier and also saw her walking into her condo. But he had never, ever peeped on her in her condo. He was a gentleman who respected women and he would never do that.

"You could have just knocked you know." said Cassie. "Why'd you have to sneak in, you idiot?"

Wyatt chuckled.

"I didn't know if your parents or your Special Forces' friends would answer the door." said Wyatt, smirking. "I didn't want to risk getting attacked and arrested."

Wyatt came up to Cassie, wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

"Besides…" he said, gently holding her chin, "…sneaking in is more fun."

Cassie was panting. She had butterflies in her stomach. She was breathless. They stared into each other's eyes.

"I could stab you with this knife right now." said Cassie, breathlessly.

"But you're not going to…" said Wyatt softly, placing his lips on hers, "…are you?"

"Damn you Wyatt…" said Cassie.

They kissed passionately…roughly. Cassie dropped the knife to the floor and wrapped her arms around his neck as they continued to kiss. They were moaning as their lips and tongues touched. Cassie hurriedly took off his shirt and Wyatt took off her tank top. Cassie jumped on him and wrapped her slim legs around his waist. They kept on passionately kissing as Wyatt carried her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed. Wyatt kissed and caressed her. He kissed her neck and kissed her from her breasts to her abs. She moaned in pleasure as she felt the touch of his lips. She smiled and then without warning, she rolled him over. Now she was on top of him. Wyatt smiled and she kissed and caressed him as well. Wyatt moaned in pleasure as she kissed his neck, his chest, his abs. She unbuckled his belt and pulled down his combat pants and his boxers. She smiled when she saw his equipment. The first day they met, Cassie insulted him, saying that he had a tiny weiner. Boy was she wrong. Cassie took off her bra and Wyatt stared at her beautiful breasts. He pulled her to him and they continued kissing. Wyatt pulled down her shorts and her panties. They continued kissing...caressing and then...they made love.

 ** _Don't need permission  
Made my decision to test my limits  
'Cause it's my business, God as my witness  
Start what I finished  
Don't need no hold up  
Taking control of this kind of moment  
I'm locked and loaded  
Completely focused, my mind is open_**

 ** _All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God  
Don't ya stop, boy_**

 ** _Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman  
Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you  
Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't  
Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout_**

 ** _Nothing to prove and  
I'm bulletproof and  
Know what I'm doing  
The way we're movin' like introducing  
Us to a new thing  
I wanna savor, save it for later  
The taste of flavor, 'cause I'm a taker  
'Cause I'm a giver, it's only nature  
I live for danger_**

 ** _All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God  
Don't ya stop, boy_**

 ** _Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman  
Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you  
Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't  
Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_**

 ** _All girls wanna be like that  
Bad girls underneath, like that  
You know how I'm feeling inside  
Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout  
All girls wanna be like that  
Bad girls underneath, like that  
You know how I'm feeling inside  
Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

It was nighttime and fifteen year old Wyatt stood in a room. The walls and floor were made of concrete. The room was dimly lit. The florescent bulbs were all burnt out, except one bulb which was flickering. Wyatt stared at a man sitting down on a metal chair. The man's hands and legs were tied and his mouth was duct taped. The man had cuts and bruises on his face. Below the chair was a pool of blood…the man's blood. The man's face was swollen. Wyatt was panting as he stared at the man. Wyatt had a look of horror on his face. Since he was eight years old, his father had trained him to be a mercenary. Kano had always ruthlessly beaten him, in order to "beat the weakness out of him." Wyatt knew that his father was a bad guy, but this was the first time that he had seen his father at work. This was Kano's version of 'take your kid to work day' and Wyatt didn't like it. He didn't like it at all. Seeing this man, tied to a chair…brutally beaten up by Kano…it was horrible.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" said Kano. He violently grabbed Wyatt's arm. Wyatt gasped in fear.

"You saw how I beat the shit out of this guy, eh? You saw how I roughed him up?" Kano asked.

Wyatt didn't say anything and kept panting.

"I roughed him up to get information from him. It took him a while, but he finally gave me the info I needed. But he's still gonna be killed. You know why?"

"W-why?" asked Wyatt fearfully.

Kano smirked.

"Because that's what Black Dragons do. We show no mercy." said Kano. "You wanna be a mercenary just like your old man? You wanna be an even better mercenary than me? You want to take over the Black Dragons after I'm dead? Then this is what you do."

Kano handed Wyatt a knife.

"Kill him. Kill that son of a bitch." said Kano.

The man was screaming "NO!" but his screams were muffled by the duct tape. Wyatt's hands were shaking as he held the knife.

"Kano…please…I don't wanna kill him." said Wyatt, tears running down his eyes.

Kano punched Wyatt in the face.

"Are you crying you little pussy?" said Kano, who violently grabbed Wyatt's face and glared at him. "I raised you to be the next leader of the Black Dragons! I raised you to fight, to kill! And you're being a fucking wimp! You little shit!"

"Dad…please…"

"You wanna be a mercenary, you better kill this piece of shit…now! Don't disappoint me boy! Or else I'll give you an even worse beating than this bloke over here!" said Kano, releasing his hands from Wyatt's face.

Wyatt slowly and reluctantly walked up to the man. The man was still screaming, struggling to escape.

"I'm sorry." Wyatt thought to himself, apologizing to the man.

Wyatt sliced the man's throat and after a few seconds, he died. Wyatt looked in shock at the man that he had just killed. It was the first time he had killed someone. Wyatt dropped the bloodied knife and it fell to the concrete floor. Kano put his hand on Wyatt's shoulder.

"Your first kill. And it was a brutal one too." said Kano smirking. "That's my boy. I'm proud of you."

Wyatt panted as he continued to stare in horror at the dead man. The man he had killed thanks to his own father.

Wyatt shot up. He didn't just have a bad dream…it was a memory. A terrible memory. Wyatt sat up in Cassie's bed, panting and sweating.

"Wyatt…" said Cassie, who woke up after she heard Wyatt wake up. She sat up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "…it was just a nightmare. It was just a nightmare baby. You're okay…you're okay…"

"Cassandra…" said Wyatt, panting, "…I've…I've done really bad things. Really, really bad things."

Cassie sighed.

"We've all done really bad things Wyatt. We've all fucked up. That's what makes us human."

"I've done really despicable things. The people I've killed…you're a good person Cassandra. The only light in my darkness is you. A good person like you shouldn't be with me. I'm scum. You deserve better."

"Hey." She said, gently holding his chin and turning him to face her. "I'm with you because deep down within you is a good man. Despite your upbringing and your family, despite being a Black Dragon…you are a good person Wyatt. Don't you ever forget that. And you're not scum. You are a smart, strong, incredible man. And I love you."

Wyatt had a look of surprise on his face.

"You…you love me?" he asked.

Cassie smiled and nodded.

"I love you too Cassandra Cage." He said, smiling. Wyatt was so happy that he had tears in his eyes. Before he met Cassie, Wyatt was too busy to have a romantic life. He barely dated. He dated some women…women from the Black Dragons…but they weren't serious relationships. His past relationships were just all about sex, not love. No emotional connection. But with Cassie, this was the first time in his life that he was in love. He was in love with Cassandra Cage. He loved her so much that he would do anything for her. He would die for her. And the fact that she loved him too, made him so happy.

Wyatt gently placed his hand on her cheek. He gently pulled her face to his and they kissed.

 **The next morning…**

Cassandra and Wyatt laid naked in bed, cuddling. The sheets barely covered their bodies. Wyatt held Cassie in his strong arms and Cassie put her arm around his waist. She used her other arm to caress the huge knife scar on his chest.

"How'd you get this scar?"

Wyatt sighed.

"Kano sliced me with a knife during one of our many training sessions."

Cassie looked at Wyatt with a look of horror on her face.

"What kind of man would attack his son with a fucking knife?!" Cassie exclaimed.

Wyatt sighed and didn't say anything. Cassie saw some cuts, bruises and scars on Wyatt's torso. When they were making love, Cassie noticed a few scars on his arms and legs. Cassie gently caressed a small scar on his neck. She sighed sadly.

"Kano gave you this scar too, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah. But not all my scars are from Kano. The rest of these scars, cuts and bruises...those are from battle, after defeating my enemies."

"You shouldn't have any scars from Kano. No parent should continuously injure their own kid."

"Since I was a child, Kano has always raised me in the way of the Black Dragons. Kano is brutal to me…he always has been. But his ruthlessness has made me the mercenary I am today. He beat the weakness out of me."

"Wyatt…there's no justification for your dad's actions towards you." said Cassie. "My mother is super hard on me…she always has been, but she has never laid a hand on me…ever. There is no excuse for parents to be violent to their kids…ever."

Wyatt sighed and stared at the ceiling. Cassie put her head on his chest and gently stroked his knife scar. Wyatt gently ran his hands through her hair.

"Why do you keep serving Kano…even though he treats you like shit?" Cassie asked. "Leave the Black Dragons Wyatt. Join Special Forces. If you join Special Forces, you'll live a better life. You'll have a rewarding life helping people…doing good in the world. You'll live a happy, fulfilling life Wyatt…a life with me."

"I don't think Special Forces will be so welcoming to the Second in Command of the Black Dragons." He said.

"If you really decide that you're done with the Black Dragons…if you really wanna be one of the good guys…trust me, Special Forces will accept you. It'll take time because you have to earn their trust. But, when they see that you're loyal...they'll trust you. And also with your fighting and technological skills, you'd be a great asset to the team. Believe me, Special Forces would gladly recruit you."

Wyatt sighed.

"I'm sorry Cassandra, but I'm loyal to Kano. Like I said, I wouldn't be the mercenary I am if not for him. I respect Kano greatly. He's an asshole, but at the end of the day…he's my father. He's my blood. I can't leave him Cassandra. I can't."

Cassie sighed and gently placed her hand on his chest.

"Well I'm not giving up on you Wyatt." She said. "I know you feel conflicted leaving your dad and the Black Dragons because you feel loyal to them. But one day…you'll realize that you deserve a better, happier life outside the Black Dragons."

She sat up and faced him.

"You'll change your mind. You'll see." She said, smirking.

"I don't think so. I'm pretty stubborn, like you." He said, smiling.

"Well, I can be pretty convincing." said Cassie, seductively.

"Oh really?" Wyatt said, grinning.

"Mm hmm." She said, kissing him on the lips.

Wyatt kissed her back, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. After a few seconds, they released their kiss.

"I think I need a little more convincing…" said Wyatt, smirking.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

They chuckled and Cassie kissed him. Wyatt then rolled her over and got on top of her. Cassie giggled and they kept making out.

 **A few hours later…**

 **Black Dragon Headquarters.**

Wyatt drove his motorcycle through the security gate and entered the compound. He parked his motorcycle, turned off the engine and got off. He walked into Headquarters. As soon as he walked in, he saw Kano, Norah and Owen. Kano came up to Wyatt and angrily shoved him.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Kano angrily exclaimed. "Everyone's been trying to get a hold of you! Your communication device not working?"

Kano grabbed Wyatt's throat.

"…or were you just ignoring me?"

Wyatt shoved Kano off him. He angrily glared at Kano.

"I wasn't ignoring you! I was in the manufacturing plant. I was spying around for useful devices we could use on our cybernetics. I was too busy trying not to get caught by the guards. I wanted to focus, so I turned off my wristbands. That's why you couldn't get a hold of me." Wyatt lied.

"Well now that you're finally here, move your ass. We're going to Outworld." said Kano.

"Outworld? Now?" Wyatt exclaimed.

"Yeah. We're meeting up with Meyoro and the rest of the Tarkatans. We're going to help them assassinate Kotal Kahn. So come on, let's go!" said Kano.

"Get your motorcycle." said Norah. "We're gonna be covering a lot of ground in Outworld."

Wyatt nodded and ran outside to get his motorcycle.

"I can't believe Kano is actually going to go through with this. Then again, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised." Wyatt thought to himself. "If Kotal Kahn is assassinated, it's going to cause mayhem and disruption among the realms. War could erupt."

Wyatt got on his motorcycle.

"I have to tell Cassandra." He thought to himself. He called Cassie from his wristband.

"Hey you." said Cassie, smiling. She just got out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around her hair and her slim, fit body. She was in her bedroom, about to change into her clothes.

"Cassandra, I need your help. You and Special Forces' help."

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Cassie asked, concerned.

Wyatt sighed.

"I'm fine my love. But the realms won't be fine if we don't stop the Black Dragons today."

"Woah, what? What are you talking about?"

"Remember when I told you that Kano wanted an ally?"

"Yeah?"

Wyatt sighed.

"Well Kano wants the Black Dragons to ally with the Tarkatans."

Cassie sat down on her bed. She was shocked. She kept holding her cellphone and listening to Wyatt.

"The Tarkatans agreed to be allies, if we helped them kill Kotal Kahn. They want revenge for Baraka and Mileena's deaths. We're on our way to Outworld to do this assignment. You and Special Forces need to come to Outworld and stop this."

"Oh fuck me…" Cassie exclaimed in frustration. "Wyatt why the hell are you just telling me this?!"

"I didn't think that Kano would go through with it."

"Oh yeah, because we all know your dad is such a reasonable guy." said Cassie sarcastically. "You should have told me since Wyatt."

"Well I'm telling you now! Please Cassandra."

Cassie sighed.

"We're on our way. In the meantime, make sure Kotal Kahn doesn't get killed."

"Will do. Thanks Cassandra."

"Sure thing."

"Shit, I gotta go before Kano wonders why I'm taking so long. I'll see you in the battlefield."

They hung up and Wyatt drove his motorcycle into headquarters. He met up with his team. Kano was on his motorcycle and Norah and Owen were on their individual quad bikes. They drove up to the portal device. The device was activated and they drove through the portal. They transported to Outworld, where they met up with the blood thirsty, vengeance seeking Tarkatans.

 **Later on...**

Two guards stood outside the huge entrance doors of the palace. Just then, Norah teleported behind one of the guards and snapped his neck, instantly killing him. The other guard raised his sword and ran up to her. However, she teleported. The guard looked, around, wondering where she went to. Just then, Norah reappeared behind the guard.

"Looking for me?" she asked, smirking.

The guard quickly turned around. Before he could attack, Norah stabbed him in the heart with her dagger. The guard screamed and fell down, dead. Norah smirked and talked into her cybernetic gauntlet.

"Coast is all clear guys." She said.

Kano, Wyatt and Owen drove their vehicles up to the palace. Owen got out a bazooka and aimed it at the entrance doors. He shot the bazooka and it blew the huge doors open.

"Let's move people!" Kano yelled, driving his motorcycle towards the entrance of the palace.

"WE WILL FIND KOTAL KAHN AND KILL HIM! WE WILL AVENGE BARAKA AND EMPRESS MILEENA! EVERYONE, ATTACK!" Meyoro ordered.

The Tarkatans roared and ran at full speed into Kotal Kahn's palace. The palace was caught completely off guard. The Tarkatans were using their blades to slice, dice and kill people in the palace. They killed servants, they killed guards. The palace guards tried to fight, but the Tarkatans were able to defeat them. Kano, Owen and Norah were also fighting and killing the guards. Kotal Kahn's palace was in complete chaos.

Wyatt was looking around for Kotal Kahn so that he could help him escape. As he was searching for him, Wyatt was fighting the palace guards. Wyatt didn't kill any of the guards. He was just fighting them to maintain his cover. He didn't want Kano and the Black Dragons to suspect that he was secretly going against their plans.

Meanwhile, Kotal Kahn, Reptile and Ermac were having a meeting in one of the royal chambers. Just then, a guard burst open the door and ran up to Kotal Kahn and his acquaintances.

"Emperor Kahn!" the guard said, out of breath from running.

"How dare you storm in here?" Kotal Kahn exclaimed angrily.

"Forgive me Emperor!" said the guard, "But the palace is under attack!"

"What? Who dares to do this?" Kotal Kahn said.

"The Tarkatans and the Black Dragons!"

Kotal Kahn, Reptile and Ermac looked at each other in surprise.

"You must escape now my Emperor!" said the guard.

"No!" said Kotal Khan, standing up from his throne. He picked up his macuahuitl. "How dare those inferior Tarkatans and scoundrel Black Dragons show their disgusting presence in my palace?! They will die by my hand!"

"We will fight with you Emperor." said Reptile.

Kotal Khan, Reptile and Ermac ran out of the chamber to face their foes.

Outside the palace, Special Forces had arrived. Special Forces Headquarters had a portal which they used to teleport to Outworld. Jacqui landed the jet in front of the palace. Johnny, Sonya, Kenshi, Cassie, Jacqui, Takeda and Jin came out of the jet. They saw the two dead guards by the entrance gate. They ran into the palace and saw all the mayhem going on.

"I'm gonna look for Kotal Kahn and get him out of here." said Sonya.

"I'm coming with you." said Johnny.

"We'll take care of the Black Dragons and the Tarkatans." said Kenshi.

"Alright. Let's do this. Hopefully Kotal Kahn is still alive. Good luck everyone." said Sonya.

Sonya and Johnny ran to find Kotal Kahn. Everyone else went to fight the Tarkatans and the Black Dragons.

A few Tarkatans charged at Kotal Kahn, raising their sharp, deadly blades. Kotal Kahn threw his macuahuitl at them, knocking them out cold. He picked up his weapon and swung it at another Tarkatan, instantly killing him. Reptile and Ermac were busy fighting with Tarkatans. Kotal Kahn was walking around, fighting and killing the Tarkatans. At some point, many Tarkatans surrounded him. He fought them, but they were so many of them that he became overwhelmed. One of the Tarkatans sliced Kotal Kahn's stomach. The emperor screamed in pain. Kotal Kahn was lucky that the Tarkatan's cut wasn't deeper. If it was, his stomach would have been sliced open. Another Tarkatan punched Kotal Kahn hard in the face. The emperor fell to his knees. The Tarkatans were about to finish him off, when a laser sliced off their heads. Kotal Kahn looked up to see who killed the Tarkatans. He saw a young man. Wyatt came up to him.

"Emperor Kahn, you're not safe here. You need to get out of here now." said Wyatt.

Kotal Kahn stood up and glared at Wyatt.

"Who are you?" the emperor asked.

"I'm Wyatt."

"You don't work in my palace. You're not a Tarkatan. So that means that you must be a Black Dragon."

Kotal Kahn raised his macuahuitl and pointed it at Wyatt's face.

"You dare to attack my palace? I will make sure you suffer a slow death."

"I just saved your ass from getting killed by those Tarkatans!" Wyatt said. "I am a Black Dragon. I was instructed by Kano to come here and help the Tarkatans kill you. But I'm not going to do that."

"Kano is behind this attack? That idiotic, obtuse peasant! Where is he? I will kill him with my bare hands!" Kotal Kahn exclaimed.

"Kano is my father so I'm not gonna let that happen." said Wyatt.

"You're his son?"

"Yes."

"Well you're actually intelligent, unlike your father. Why are you going against your father's instructions anyway? Why are you concerned about my safety?"

"Because if the Tarkatans assassinate you, it will disrupt order in the realms and war will erupt. We need to keep the peace among the realms. And that means that you need to get the hell out of here."

"I need to kill my enemies who dare to defy me!"

"Emperor Kahn, now is not the time. Please, the fate of the realms depends on you staying alive. Is there any escape tunnel? Any safe place you can hide?"

Kotal Kahn sighed. He really wanted to fight and he really wanted to kill Kano. But he knew that this young man was right.

"There is a safe room nearby. I will go and stay there until the fighting ceases."

Wyatt nodded and Kotal Kahn headed to the safe room.

Sonya and Johnny searched around for Kotal Kahn but they couldn't find him. As they were looking for him, they fought Tarkatans along the way.

"Where the hell is he?" Sonya exclaimed in frustration after checking another room.

"I hope he didn't get killed." said Johnny. "Maybe he escaped?"

"Kano better hope that Kotal Kahn escaped. Because if Kotal Kahn has been captured or killed…I'm gonna track Kano down and make him regret the day he was born."

"Well we've checked everywhere. Let's just be optimistic and hope that he escaped."

Sonya sighed. Johnny put his hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, let's go downstairs and kick some serious ass. I'm sure you'll run into Kano and you can beat the shit out of him. That'll be fun right?" Johnny said, smirking.

Sonya chuckled.

"That would be fun." She said. "Alright, let's go."

They smiled at each other and ran downstairs to go help their team fight.

Cassie was fighting two Tarkatans at once. She was kicking some serious ass, but it was still a tough fight. The two Tarkatans then ran towards her in both directions. They raised their hands, about to slice her with their blades. Just as they were about to reach her, Cassie smirked and quickly did the splits. She hit them in the nuts at the same time. She punched one of them in the nuts and she used her baton to hit the second one's crotch. The Tarkatans fell to the ground, holding their crotches and screaming in pain. They weren't getting up anytime soon.

Cassie smirked as she looked at the defeated Tarkatans on the ground.

"Cassandra? Cassandra are you there?" asked Wyatt, talking to her from his wristband.

"Wyatt?" she said, talking into her earpiece.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. How about you?"

"Still alive. I found Kotal Kahn. He wanted to fight, but I convinced him to protect himself."

"So you helped him escape? He's safely away from the palace?"

"Not exactly. He is safe…but he's still in the palace."

"He's still in the palace?!" Cassie exclaimed.

"Don't worry Cassandra…he's safe. He's hiding in a safe room in the palace. None of his enemies will be able to find him. He's staying there until it's safe to come out."

"Alright. Thanks for letting me know. My team and I will get the Tarkatans out of the palace. If you don't want an ass whooping from Special Forces…I suggest you and the Black Dragons get the hell out of here…now."

Wyatt chuckled.

"Thanks for the warning." He said, smiling.

"Well I don't wanna have to beat that handsome face of yours." said Cassie, smiling. "So leave now before you're confronted by Special Forces."

"Will do. I'm going to call Kano and tell him that we should retreat." said Wyatt as he was walking down the stairs.

"Okay. And Wyatt…thanks for your help with Kotal Kahn. I really appreciate it." She said, smiling.

"You're welcome Casandra." said Wyatt, smiling. "I'll see you later. Be safe."

"You too Wyatt. See ya." She said, grinning.

They hung up and Wyatt called Kano on his wristband.

"What is it?" Kano said, knocking out one of Kotal Kahn's guards with a punch.

"Kano, Kotal Kahn has escaped."

Kano had a look of shock on his face.

"What the fuck? What do you mean he's escaped?!"

"I've been searching for him all over the palace. Tracked him down with my wristband, but there's no sign of him. I interrogated one of Kotal Kahn's guards. It took him a while to talk. But after roughing him up, he finally told me that the Emperor had indeed escaped."

"Fuck! Fucking shit! UGH! FUCK!" Kano yelled.

"Kano! Listen, I know this sucks, but we need to retreat, now! Kotal Kahn has fled and Special Forces are here. We need to get out of here before we get arrested. Screw the Tarkatans! We need to save our own asses!"

"Special Forces are here? This day just keeps getting better." said Kano, sarcastically.

Kano sighed in frustration. He was so angry that Kotal Kahn escaped. The plan to help the Tarkatans had failed. Kano knew that Wyatt was right though…they needed to leave immediately.

"Alright then…let's get the fuck outta here! Tell Norah and Owen." said Kano.

"Got it." said Wyatt.

Wyatt was about to call his team mates, when he sensed something coming towards him. He looked up, and there was an arrow coming at full speed to his wristband. Wyatt with his quick reflexes, grabbed the arrow before it could hit his wristband. He broke the arrow in half and looked up to see who shot the weapon. Kung Jin glared at Wyatt, aiming his bow and arrow at him.

"Wyatt is it?" he asked.

"You're looking at him."

"Black Dragon scum, just like your dad. You assholes are gonna pay for attacking Special Forces."

Wyatt didn't want to attack any of Cassie's friends, out of love and respect for her. He just wanted to leave this place with Kano, Norah and Owen. He didn't want to fight, but Jin was giving him no choice. He was in his way, and he had to beat him up to get him out of the way.

"Move out of my way or I'll make you." said Wyatt.

"I'd like to see you try."

"Okay then."

Wyatt shot out his holographic boulder which knocked Jin to the ground. Wyatt ran at full speed and did an elbow drop. Jin quickly rolled out of the way before he got hit by the elbow drop. Kung Jun did a kick up and then shot out two arrows at once. The arrows hit Wyatt's chest and shoulder. Wyatt groaned in pain after the arrows impacted him. Kung Jin shot out another arrow, but Wyatt was able to catch the arrow before it hit him. He did his cannonball move at Jin, knocking him to the ground. Jin quickly got up and Wyatt shot his laser at Jin's knees. Jin quickly jumped out of the way, avoiding getting hit by the laser. Jin immediately shot out two fire arrows which hit Wyatt's wristbands. Smoke and electricity emerged out of Wyatt's wristbands…Jin's arrows had damaged them.

"Fuck…" Wyatt thought to himself.

Before Wyatt could do another attack, Jin did a flying kick at Wyatt. Wyatt landed on the ground, hard. He held his ribs and groaned in pain as he slowly got up. He was on his knees when Jin pointed another fire arrow at his face. Jin didn't want to kill Wyatt. He just aimed the arrow in Wyatt's face, telling him to surrender. Just then, Cassie ran into the room where everyone was fighting. Her eyes went wide in horror when she saw Jin aiming his arrow at Wyatt's face. She thought that Jin was going to kill him.

"JIN! NO!" Cassie screamed, running towards Wyatt. She knelt down in front of Wyatt and wrapped her arms around him. Wyatt embraced her back. Cassie turned to look at Jin.

Jin had a look of shock on his face.

"Don't hurt him! Please." She said, still holding him protectively.

Jin was in complete shock and he slowly lowered his bow and arrow.

"Cassie…are you…and him…?" Jin said in shock.

Sonya and Johnny had also come to the scene and saw what happened. Kenshi, Jacqui and Takeda were in shock. Norah was also at the scene. Norah was in shock, but she wasn't as shocked as everyone else. She knew that Wyatt was fond of Cassie. He helped her escape after all. However, she didn't think that they would become romantically involved. Seeing Cassie and Wyatt lovingly and protectively hold each other…Norah was flabbergasted.

"Cassie?" Johnny exclaimed in shock.

"What the hell is going on?" Sonya said.

Cassie and Wyatt stood up. Wyatt was still holding his injured ribs.

"Wyatt, get out of here! Hurry!" said Cassie.

Wyatt nodded. He looked and saw Norah, who was a few feet away.

"Norah, we gotta go! Now!" Wyatt said.

Norah scoffed and then she teleported. She appeared in front of Wyatt and held his hand. She pressed her cybernetic belt again and the two of them teleported out of the palace. They transported outside where they met up with Kano and Owen. They got on their vehicles and drove away.

The Tarkatans also decided to leave. They found out that Kotal Kahn had escaped. Special Forces were defeating them. The Black Dragons who were supposed to assist them had left.

"Retreat! Fall back!" Meyoro yelled to his army.

Meyoro and the Tarkatans ran out of the palace and the fighting was over.

The palace was a complete mess…furniture, vases, decorative relics were broken and damaged. There were pools of blood on the floor and blood smeared on the walls. Dead bodies of Kotal Kahn's servants, guards and Tarkatans were on the ground.

Jacqui looked at Cassie in shock. She couldn't believe what she just saw. Did her best friend protect the Second in Command of the Black Dragons? And not only that…why didn't she arrest him? She…she actually let him escape. Jacqui had known Cassie since they were babies. Cassie was like a sister to her. She thought that she knew Cassie…but seeing Cassie side with the bad guy…she felt that she didn't know Cassie at all.

Cassie stared at her family and friends. She wasn't looking forward to what they were going to say to her. This wasn't going to go well.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MORTAL KOMBAT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! YA DIG?**

The ride back to Earthrealm was quiet…and awkward. Cassie's parents and friends were in so much shock that they couldn't talk. Sonya was so infuriated that she couldn't really think straight. She didn't say anything because she wanted to cool down a bit. Johnny wasn't angry, he was…sad. He was sad that his little girl was involved with his enemy's son. He didn't get it…why would Cassie be with that guy? He raised her to defend Earthrealm…raised her to be a good person. And now she was involved with a member of the Black Dragons? Johnny was very concerned about his daughter.

Cassie, Jacqui, Takeda and Jin sat in their individual cockpits. Sonya, Johnny and Kenshi stood up, holding the hand straps of the jet. Cassie and Jin's cockpits were right next to each other. Jin looked over at Cassie to try and say something, but no words could come out of his mouth. Cassie refused to make eye contact with Jin or anyone else on the jet. She just continued to focus on maneuvering the cockpit controls. Fortunately, the ride back to Earthrealm was short. After arriving back in Special Forces, they got off the jet.

"Sergeant, my office. Now." said Sonya, walking to her office.

Cassie sighed and followed her mom. Johnny went along as well. When they got into Sonya's office, Sonya closed the door and walked up to her daughter.

"You're involved with Wyatt?!" she yelled angrily. All the pent up anger she had just came out. Sonya glared angrily at Cassie.

"What the hell are you thinking?! You do realize that Wyatt is Kano's son right? You know Kano? The sick, psychotic killer who has tried to kill me, your dad and our friends numerous times? Are you fucking stupid Cassie? You've done a lot of stupid shit but this takes the cake! Getting involved with a Black Dragon? Wyatt is just like his father! He's a no good for nothing, insane criminal!"

"No he's not!" said Cassie, raising her voice. "He's a good man! You don't know him like I do!"

Sonya scoffed.

"Well you just answered my question…you really are fucking stupid." said Sonya.

"Sonya!" Johnny exclaimed.

"What? It's the truth!"

"You don't need to say harsh words to her Sonya." said Johnny.

"Oh will you stop being soft to her! I've always been the disciplinarian and you've always been the fun parent. Maybe if you actually disciplined her instead of being her buddy…then she wouldn't be doing stupid shit like dating a fucking Black Dragon!"

"Oh, so now this is my fault?"

"Guys stop!" Cassie yelled. She looked at her parents and sighed.

"I don't want you two to fight because of me." said Cassie, her voice back to normal. "Listen, I know Wyatt. He was born into the Black Dragons, but he is nothing like Kano, nothing. If you guys would just give him a chance, you would see he's a good person."

"Punkin…" said Johnny gently with concern. He put his hand on her shoulder. "…just because Wyatt helped you escape, doesn't mean he's a good guy. He's the son of Kano. He's a Black Dragon. He's the enemy. He can't be trusted."

"I'm not with Wyatt because he helped me escape. I'm with Wyatt because I know who he really is. Beyond being a Black Dragon, beyond being Kano's son…Wyatt is a good man…an amazing man. Wyatt can be trusted. I trust him…I care about him and I…I love him."

"Cassie…" said Johnny sadly. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Not only was Cassie romantically involved with this guy, but she was in love with him? She was in love with a Black Dragon? Are you kidding me?

Johnny remembered when Cassie was seventeen and she dated this irresponsible guy called Evan. Evan was in the same grade as Cassie before he dropped out. He had a lot of tattoos, he smoked, drank alcohol and sold weed. During his sophomore year, he was arrested and sent to juvenile detention for shoplifting.

Johnny and Sonya hated the fact that Cassie was dating Evan. They forbade her to stop seeing him, but she wouldn't listen. She would sneak out to see him and even when she got caught…even when her parents punished her…she still continued to date him. After dating for a while, they finally broke up and Johnny was so happy. Johnny never thought that Cassie would date anyone worse than Evan. Compared to a Black Dragon, Evan was a model citizen as far as Johnny was concerned.

"You love him?!" Sonya exclaimed. "You love a Black Dragon? Are you batshit crazy Cassandra Cage? Oh no…you're sleeping with him aren't you?"

"Could you not bring that up in front of me?!" said Johnny, mortified.

"Please tell me you're not sleeping with him." said Sonya.

Cassie scoffed and crossed her arms.

"That's none of your business mom!"

"Cassie listen…I know you're a grown woman, but we're still your parents. You'll always be our baby girl. And as your dad, I forbid you to see Wyatt ever again!"

"You forbid me? Dad, I love you and I respect you, but you can't control my life." said Cassie, walking away.

"Cassandra Cage don't you dare walk away! We're not done talking to you." said Sonya, sternly.

"Well I'm done talking to you two!" she said angrily. She opened the door and sighed. "I'm sorry to break it to you guys, but Wyatt and I love each other. You're just gonna have to get used to that."

Cassie slammed the door. Sonya and Johnny looked at each other and sighed.

 **Later that night…**

After a crazy day, Cassie went home and took a shower. She changed into a sleeveless pajama top and pajama shorts. Cassie was feeling so tired. She was exhausted from fighting all those Tarkatans in Kotal Kahn's palace. She was also exhausted from arguing with her parents over Wyatt. Cassie was so tired that she just wanted to lie down and go to bed. She looked at the time and saw that it was 10:30pm. It was still early in the night. Cassie change her mind about going to bed. She decided to stay up for a bit.

Cassie put on her cozy slippers and went to the kitchen. She retrieved a quart of pistachio ice cream from the freezer. She got an ice cream scoop and put a lot of ice cream in a bowl. She put the quart back in the freezer. She sat down on the living room sofa and sat crossed legged on the sofa. She took a spoonful of ice cream and turned on the TV. Cassie took another spoonful of ice cream, when all of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. Cassie groaned. She just wanted to try and relax and forget about all the shit that happened today. There was another loud knock on the door. Cassie angrily stood up. She put down her spoon and bowl on the coffee table.

 **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Ugh! Calm the fuck down! I'm coming!" said Cassie, raising her voice as she went to the door. She looked through the peephole. She sighed when she saw who was outside.

She opened the door. Jacqui, Takeda and Jin stood in the hallway.

Takeda and Jacqui were smiling. Jin had a pissed off look on his face and he was crossing his arms.

"Hey girl." said Jacqui, smiling. "Can we come in?"

Cassie sighed.

"Sure. Come on in."

They went to the living room.

"Ooo, is that pistachio? Can I have some?" Jacqui asked.

"Skip the small talk Jacqui. I know why you guys are here." said Cassie with an angry look on her face. She crossed her arms. "You guys are here to talk shit about me and Wyatt. Aren't you?"

Jacqui sighed.

"Cassie, we're you're friends and we love you. We're just concerned about you."

"There's nothing to be concerned about. Wyatt is a good person." said Cassie.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Do you hear yourself?! Wyatt is a Black Dragon Cassie. Not just a Black Dragon, but the Second in Command of the Black Dragons! He's Kano's right hand man! And speaking of Kano, he's Kano's son!" Jin yelled angrily. "Jacqui is being nice, but I don't give a shit! I don't give a shit if I offend you!"

"Woah, Jin, take it easy…" said Takeda.

"I won't take it easy!" Jin yelled. "What the hell is your problem Cassie? How could you be with that guy? He's the same guy that helped Kano escape. The same guy that attacked Special Forces Headquarters. That guy and the Black Dragons are criminal scums!"

"You don't know him!" Cassie yelled. "He is nothing like Kano and the Black Dragons! He was born into the Black Dragons but he is a good person! I'm trying to convince him to leave the Black Dragons and join Special Forces. Trust me, Wyatt's a good man, he's just on the wrong side. He's just been misguided his whole life. He'll come around and be one of the good guys. Believe me."

Jin scoffed.

"He's a good person? He'll come around? You believe that?" Jin asked, glaring at her.

"I absolutely do." said Cassie, also giving him an angry glare.

"I don't get it Cassie…I thought you were smart, but I guess I was wrong." said Jin. "If you really love this guy…if you really think he's a good person…then you're either stupid, or delusional, or both."

"You know what Jin, fuck off. I don't give a fuck what you think of me and Wyatt. You don't know shit about Wyatt. So stop being a judgmental jerk!" Cassie said, angrily.

"You know what Cassie, fuck you too. Why did I bother coming here? I knew there was no point in trying to talk some sense into your thick head. You and your criminal boyfriend can go to hell! I'm out of here! I'm not listening to this bullshit!" Jin said angrily, walking away.

"Jin come on!" said Jacqui.

Jin stormed out and slammed the door.

"I'll go after him." said Takeda.

Takeda left and closed the door. Cassie sighed and sat on the sofa.

"So Jacqui...would you also like contribute to Jin's insults?" Cassie said sarcastically.

Jacqui sighed.

"Sorry about Jin. You know how blunt he is. He cares about you and he's worried about you. Being harsh is his way of showing he loves you." said Jacqui.

Cassie chuckled. She knew that Jacqui was right…Jin was just giving her some serious tough love.

"Cass...you're my best friend...my sister. I love you and I care about you." said Jacqui. She stretched out her hand and held Cassie's hand. "Do you really believe all those things you said about Wyatt?"

"I do Jacqui. I do. I love him. He's a good guy…trust me. When you get to know him, you'll see just how good of a person he is."

Jacqui sighed.

"Like I said, you're my sister. I don't get you and Wyatt. But if you really love him and all that stuff you said about him is true...then you have my support. Just...just be careful Cass. Okay?"

Cassie smiled and squeezed Jacqui's hand.

"Thanks Jacqui."

"You're welcome." said Jacqui, smiling and also squeezing her hand.

Just then, Takeda walked back into the living room. He went up to the girls.

"I tried convincing him to come back, but he refused, so he drove back to his place." said Takeda. "He'll come around Cassie. Just give him time to cool off."

He put his hand on Cassie's shoulder.

"I don't trust this Wyatt guy, but you know him. If you love him and you trust him...then I trust your judgment. But if he hurts you...I'll kick his ass."

Cassie chuckled.

"He would never hurt me. But thanks for your support Takeda."

"Anytime buddy." he said, smiling.

"Okay, now that conversation is out of the way...can I please get some ice cream now?" Jacqui asked.

Cassie giggled.

"Yes Jacqueline, you can have all the ice cream you want. Help yourself!"

"Thanks." said Jacqui, going to the fridge to get ice cream.

Cassie, Jacqui and Takeda hung out. They were talking and watching TV. They were having so much fun that next thing you know, it was 3am in the morning. Cassie didn't want her friends driving back home so late. She offered them to stay over. Takeda and Jacqui slept in her former room, while Cassie slept in her room. Cassie felt happy hanging out with her friends after having such a stressful day.

 **A few hours earlier…**

 **Black Dragon Headquarters...**

Norah was in her room doing push-ups on the floor. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." She said, panting as she did a push-up.

The door opened and Wyatt was by the door.

Norah stared at him angrily.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Whatever." said Norah, as she did another push-up.

Wyatt sighed and entered her room. He closed the door.

"You're mad at me aren't you?" Wyatt asked. "You haven't said a word to me since Kotal Kahn's palace."

Norah didn't say anything. She stood up, crossed her arms and kept glaring at him.

"It's because of Cassandra and I, right?"

"No shit asshole." she said.

"Norah..."

"I mean really Wyatt? Are you for real? I mean, I knew you had a crush on her when she was held hostage here. I get that you didn't want Kano to kill her because you had a soft spot for her. That's why you helped her escape and I covered for you. I thought it was just some stupid, meaningless crush. I didn't think you'd actually fall in love with the bitch."

"Norah..."

"She's the enemy Wyatt. She's probably using you to bring us down. Probably placed a tracker on you. She's gonna trace our headquarters and she and her little friends will attack us. They'll attack us, arrest us and destroy everything the Black Dragons have worked for! All because of that obnoxious, blonde bitch!"

"Cassandra is not using me! She would never do that. I trust her."

Norah scoffed.

"Wyatt, you're not my brother by blood...but you're still my brother. I care about you. If you care about me and the Black Dragons, you can't be with Cassie Cage. You can't be loyal to the Black Dragons and be sleeping with the enemy."

Wyatt sighed.

"I am loyal to the Black Dragons and I love Cassandra. She and I will be together forever."

"You can't have it both ways. You have to pick a side Wyatt."

"I don't have to do shit!" he said, raising his voice." I love Cassandra and I'm not leaving her."

Norah sighed. She uncrossed her arms and went up to him.

"I'm not gonna tell Kano about you and Cassie. I don't even wanna think about what Kano would do to you if he knew about this. Word of advice...you should stop seeing Cassie, or Kano will eventually find out. I don't want him to really hurt you Wyatt. Don't risk your safety because of that bitch. She's not worth it."

"Like I said...I love her. And she is worth it."

Norah sighed and walked to the door. She opened the door and was about to walk out. She turned to Wyatt.

"I love you, but I'm so disappointed in you, brother. I really hope that Kano doesn't find out."

She walked out of the room. Wyatt sighed and walked to his room.

Kano was in his office, sitting on his chair and leaning his legs on top of his desk. He was so angry that the assassination plan failed. The TV in his office was on, showing a popular 90s sitcom. Kano was so pissed off. He wasn't even paying attention to the show on TV. The volume was really low too. Kano just angrily stared into space, twirling around his knife in his hand. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Kano groaned.

"What?!" he yelled.

The door opened and Reese walked in.

"Sorry to bother you Boss, but there's something important I gotta tell you. It's about Wyatt."

Kano removed his legs from the desk and sat down properly. Reese was one of the Black Dragons' top engineers. He was an expert at cybernetics and a genius at hacking. Kano had been very suspicious of Wyatt ever since Cassie Cage 'escaped'.

Kano became even more suspicious of Wyatt these past few days. He was always away from Headquarters and his excuses just didn't add up. Kano asked Reese to hack into Wyatt's communication device which was located in his wristband.

Wyatt was an expert in technology as well. If Reese placed a tracker in his wristbands or motorcycle, Wyatt would be able to spot it. No matter how inconspicuous the tracker was, Wyatt would be able to know. Every time he visited Cassie, he always checked his motorcycle and wristbands for trackers. He didn't want the Black Dragons to know where Cassie lived. He didn't want to put Cassie's life in danger. Reese knew that Wyatt could discover a placed tracker. However, Reese was still able to hack into Wyatt's wristband. Even without Wyatt taking off his wristband, Reese was able to hack into it.

"So, what about Wyatt?" Kano asked, looking at Reese attentively.

Reese sighed.

"It took me hours to hack into his wristband. Fortunately, I was able to hack into his communication device before his wristbands got damaged in Outworld. After hacking, I found the most recent communication data, which was this earlier today in the afternoon."

Reese opened his laptop and opened a file. The file began to play an audio. Kano's eyes went wide in shock as he heard his son talking with Cassie.

 **"The Tarkatans agreed to be allies, if we helped them kill Kotal Kahn. They want revenge for Baraka and Mileena's deaths. We're on our way to Outworld to do this assignment. You and Special Forces need to come to Outworld and stop this."**

 **"Oh fuck me…Wyatt why the hell are you just telling me this?!"**

After the audio ended, Kano had an enraged look on his face.

"I'm sorry about Wyatt." said Reese. "But once I found out, I had to tell you. You had to know the truth."

"Wyatt that little shit." said Kano.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MORTAL KOMBAT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! I ALSO DON'T OWN THE CAR, 'HUMMER!' I DON'T OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED IN THIS FANFICTION! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME, LOL! I AIN'T GO NO MONEY!**

 **The next morning...**

Cassie was wearing her Special Forces' uniform, about to go to work. She went to the kitchen, brewed coffee in the coffee machine and poured the drink into her thermos mug. She put the thermos mug on the kitchen counter and tied her hair into a bun. She picked up her leather sling bag, her thermos mug and went up to the door. She was about to leave, when her cellphone rang. She picked up her cellphone from her pocket. She saw that Wyatt was calling her.

"Hey you." she said smiling. She was happy to hear from him.

"Hi love." he said, smiling. "I'm sorry, I would have called you yesterday but my communication device got damaged."

"That's cool, no worries." she said.

He sighed. "I just wanted to check on you and make sure you were okay. I'm assuming your parents and friends weren't happy when they found out about us."

Cassie scoffed.

"That's an understatement." she said. "My parents and I got into a huge argument, which ended with me slamming the door as I stormed out. Oh and one of my friends insulted and yelled at me and now we're not talking to each other."

Wyatt sighed.

"I am so sorry Cassandra. I'm sorry that you're at odds with your family and friends because of me."

"Wyatt, you have nothing to apologize for. I want to be with you. I love you. It's tough that my loved ones are upset with me, but...they just have to accept that we're together."

Wyatt smiled.

"I love you too. And I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

Cassie smiled.

"So, your teammate was in the room when we were found out. Her name is Norah right? I'm guessing she didn't take the news well, huh?"

Wyatt sighed.

"No she didn't. She's pretty angry at me right now. But I told her that we're in love, we're together and nothing is going to change that."

"Woah Wyatt..." said Cassie, her eyes going wide in fear, "...she's not gonna tell Kano is she? Because if Kano finds out...he is going to hurt you...bad. Wyatt, you need to get out of the Black Dragons now! I don't want something bad to happen to you if Kano finds out."

"Norah is like a sister to me. Aside from you, she's the only other person I can trust. Norah is loyal to me and I am loyal to her. She will never tell Kano. Trust me."

Cassie sighed.

"I sure hope you're right."

"Don't worry Cassandra...I'll be okay."

She sighed.

"Okay." She said.

"So, I'm guessing you're off to work, huh?"

"Yup. And if you listen to me, it could be your job too."

Wyatt sighed.

"You're not letting this topic go are you?" Wyatt asked, chuckling.

"Nope. I told you Wyatt...I'm very persuasive." she said, smiling.

Wyatt chuckled.

"Alright, I gotta go. Duty calls. You and your friends better not start trouble."

"I can't guarantee that." said Wyatt, chuckling.

"You better not, or I'll have no choice but to kick your ass." said Cassie, chuckling.

"Have a good day Cassandra. I love you." he said, smiling.

"You too. Love you."

They hung up and Cassie opened the door and headed for work.

 **Later that day...**

 **11pm**

Sonya was walking through the parking garage of Special Forces. She was going towards her SUV and talking on her cellphone with Jax.

"Damn Sonya, I can't imagine how you and Johnny must be feeling. If my baby girl was dating a Black Dragon, I would go batshit crazy!"

"Guess Takeda doesn't seem so bad now, huh?" said Sonya, chuckling.

Jax chuckled.

"I like Takeda. He's like a son to me. I just like giving him a hard time because I'm super protective of my baby girl." he said. "Deep down, I'm happy that Jacqui's dating a good guy like Takeda. By the way, you tell better not tell Takeda all the nice things I said about him."

"Or what? You'll kick my ass? I'd like to see you try old man." she said, jokingly.

"It's not like you can kick my ass old lady! You might break a hip!" said Jax, laughing.

Sonya and Jax laughed.

"But in all seriousness...I know it's hard not to worry about Cassie. She's your daughter after all. But don't worry...she'll come to her senses soon."

Sonya sighed.

"I sure hope so." she said, unlocking her car with her keys. She opened the door and sat inside.

"Hey Jax, I'm about to head home. Thanks for listening."

"That's what I'm here for buddy! Drive safe okay? Talk to you later."

"Talk to you later! Say hi to Vera for me."

"Will do."

Sonya hung up the phone and put the key in the ignition. She was about to start the engine, when someone grabbed her neck from behind and held a gun by her head.

"Make one wrong move and you're dead." said Owen, smirking evilly.

 **12:30am**

Cassie was fast asleep in bed. Just then her cellphone rang. Cassie groaned as she started to wake up. She stretched out her arm and picked up her cellphone on her bedside table. She saw that her mom was calling her. Cassie sat up in bed and answered her phone.

"Hi Mom." she said, groggily. "Is everything okay?"

"Things aren't so rosy for your mom right now." said an Aussie man's voice.

"Kano?!" Cassie exclaimed, fully awake now. "You piece of shit! Why do you have my mom's phone?! Where is she?!"

"Calm down blondie. Your mom is fine. And as long as you do what I say, she'll continue to be fine. Don't do what I say, and she dies."

Cassie was so enraged. That scumbag! If Kano dared to hurt her mother, she would murder him with her bare hands.

"What do you want Kano?"

"I want you to meet me in front of the old docks. Come alone. If you tell anyone that you're coming to the docks...if you have backup…I will kill your mother. Don't tell Wyatt either. I know my ungrateful brat of a son will get in the way of my plan."

Cassie breathe a sigh of relief. She thought that Wyatt was also involved with this plan. Deep down, she really hoped that Wyatt didn't kidnap her mom. She was happy to know that she could trust Wyatt. She wasn't wrong about him...he was a good person.

"Let me talk to my mother. I want to make sure she's okay."

"Such a demanding brat." said Kano, chuckling.

Sonya was next to Kano. She was tied up by her hands and legs and sitting on a chair. She had a black eye and bruises on her face because Kano had beaten her up a bit. Kano put the phone by Sonya's ear.

"Cassie!" Sonya exclaimed. She sounded exhausted and in pain.

"Mom!" she said, relived that her mom was okay. "Hang on tight okay? I'm coming to get you!"

"Cassie No! Don't listen to Kano! It's a trap!"

"Shut your mouth bitch!" said Kano, who punched Sonya's stomach. Sonya groaned in pain.

"MOM!" Cassie screamed when she heard her getting punched.

Kano put the phone to his ear.

"I'll be at the docks in thirty minutes. You better show up...alone. Or else."

Kano hung up.

"That worthless fucker!" Cassie yelled. She quickly got out of bed, changed into a long sleeved top, jeans and sneakers. She grabbed her car keys, ran out of the condo and drove off in her car.

 **At the docks…**

Cassie drove her car to the entrance of the docks. Kano, Owen and Reese were standing by a black Hummer. Cassie turned off the engine and got out of the car. Cassie gave them an angry glare.

"I came alone. I didn't tell anyone where I was going. I did what you wanted. So where's my mom, assholes?"

"Don't worry blondie, you'll see your mommy soon." said Kano, smirking. He turned to Owen.

"Search her for weapons." said Kano.

Owen nodded and went up to Cassie. She angrily stared at Owen while he smirked at her.

"Look at that. I get to touch you after all." said Owen, who started patting her down for weapons.

"My fucking dream come true." said Cassie, sarcastically. She was disgusted that this scumbag had his hands on her.

After searching her for a few seconds, Owen discovered a gun in her back pocket. He pulled out the gun and raised it in the air for Kano to see.

"Tsk tsk. Trying to be sneaky, aye Cassie?" Kano asked, smirking.

Cassie glared at him.

Owen put the gun in his pocket and kept patting her down.

"She's clean!" said Owen to Kano and Reese.

Owen turned to Cassie and smirked.

"You know, let me just double check one more time." He said, grabbing her boobs without warning.

"SHITHEAD!" Cassie yelled, punching him in the face.

Owen was about to hit her back, and Cassie got into a fighting stance, ready to kick his ass.

"Owen! Cut it out!" Kano yelled. "You're wasting time! Get her in the car and let's go!"

"Okay boss." said Owen. He immediately punched Cassie's stomach, and she fell to her knees in pain. Owen put a bag over her head and forced her to stand up. He grabbed her arms and dragged her to the Hummer.

"Move it bitch!" Owen said.

Cassie was dragged into the backseat of the car. She sat between Kano and Reese while Owen got in the driver's seat. He started the engine and they drove away.

 **The next morning…**

Jacqui and Takeda were lying down in their bed. They were naked, covered by the sheets. Takeda and Jacqui held each other as they were passionately kissing on the lips. They released their kiss and stared into each other's eyes.

"Can we not go to work today?" said Takeda, smiling and stroking her cheek with his hand. "Let's just…lay here all day." He kissed her neck.

"Mmm…" said Jacqui, smiling and enjoying his kisses "…as much as I would love to do that babe…you know we can't. We gotta work, work, work, work, work."

"Any opportunity for you to sing that song, huh?" said Takeda, laughing.

"Hey, Rihanna's the shit." said Jacqui, chuckling. She stroked his hair. "But seriously baby, we have to get ready for work."

"That's no fun." He said.

"Don't worry, we'll go on vacation next month. We can go somewhere sunny…" she kissed him. "Hot…" she kissed him again"…like Hawaii, or Mexico or Fiji…"

"Wherever you wanna go baby." said Takeda, smiling. He kissed her. "Wherever you wanna go."

Jacqui chuckled and they kissed.

"Hey, how about we go for another round?" he asked.

"Do we have time?"

"I think we can squeeze in some time." said Takeda, kissing her.

Jacqui giggled and kissed him back. Their kissing became more passionate. Just when they were about to make love again, Jacqui's cellphone rang.

"Mmm, don't answer it baby." said Takeda, kissing her passionately.

"Mmm…" said Jacqui, reluctantly pulling away from the kiss, "…it could be an emergency baby. Sorry, but I have to answer it. Don't worry, I won't take long."

Jacqui reached for her phone on the bedside table. She saw that Johnny Cage was calling her. She slid her finger on the screen and answered it.

"Good morning Mr. Cage!" She said.

"Hi Jacqui. Hey, are Sonya and Cassie with you?"

"Um, no. Why?"

"Shit."

"Mr. Cage, what's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"I was supposed to go over to Sonya's house last night. She said she wanted me to help her install her new TV. Anyway I get to her place and she wasn't there. Her car wasn't in the driveway either. I called her, but her phone went straight to voicemail. I called Cassie to see if Sonya stopped by her condo, but her phone went to voicemail too." said Johnny, sounding very worried. "I just came by Headquarters and Sonya wasn't there. Sonya always gets to work by 6am and she wasn't there. I still can't get her or Cassie!"

"Don't worry Mr. Cage, I'm sure they're fine." said Jacqui, trying to calm him down. "Takeda and I are coming to Headquarters right now."

"Thanks Jacqui." said Johnny.

"You're welcome. We'll be there soon, okay?"

They hung up the phone. Jacqui put down the phone and looked at Takeda with a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Takeda asked.

 **Later that day…**

 **7pm**

Wyatt hadn't seen Kano, Norah and Owen all day. After working on some cybernetic gadgets in Headquarters, he decided to go and meet Cassie. He tried calling her, but her cellphone went straight to voicemail. He got on his bike and was about to put on his helmet, when his wristband beeped continuously. He saw that Norah was calling him.

"Norah? What's up?"

"Wyatt!" said Norah, sounding frantic. "Kano's completely lost his shit!"

"When doesn't he lose his shit?" Wyatt asked.

"This time is really bad Wyatt. He's going to call you soon, but I wanted to give you a heads up. He took the **_Premium Financial building_** hostage and planted a bomb. Not only that, but he kidnapped Sonya Blade…and your girlfriend."

"Cassie!" Wyatt exclaimed in fear. He was worried about her, and angry that she was in danger.

"Look Wyatt…I don't know how…but Kano found out about you and Cassie. And when he did, he completely lost it."

"You don't know how? Don't fucking lie to me Norah! You told him didn't you? I trusted you and you went against your word!" Wyatt yelled, angrily.

"Wyatt I swear I didn't tell him! You're my brother, I would never betray you…I swear! If I wasn't on your side, why would I be telling you all this, huh?"

Wyatt's anger started to go away and he calmed down a bit. He believed that Norah was telling the truth.

"Okay Norah…I believe you." said Wyatt.

"Never doubt that I have your back, brother."

"I know you do…sis."

Norah smiled.

"Kano's taken Sonya and Cassie hostage on the rooftop. He said he won't release Sonya, Cassie and the other hostages until you get here."

"That asshole!" Wyatt exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry Wyatt. I had to go along with the plan. You know I can't disobey Kano's orders. I didn't have a choice."

"It's okay, I understand."

"Just hurry up and get here. Stop Kano." She said.

"I will." said Wyatt. He looked at his wristband and saw that Kano was trying to call him.

"Speak of the devil." said Wyatt. "Norah, Kano's calling me. I'll be there soon, okay?"

"Alright." She said.

They hung up and Wyatt answered Kano.

"Hi there son." said Kano, smirking.

"What's going on Kano?" Wyatt asked, acting oblivious.

"Do you have any idea how privileged you are, Wyatt?"

"Privileged?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yup…privileged. You're very privileged Wyatt. As my son, my blood…you've had the opportunity to be trained under me. Since you were a kid, I have trained you to take over my legacy…to lead the Black Dragons. Aside from myself, you are the greatest, deadliest, most dangerous mercenary in the world. You are powerful and it's all thanks to me. Do you have any idea how many people would want to have the same opportunities as you? Do you know how many people would want to have your power and skills?"

Wyatt clenched his jaw.

"I raised you to be the mercenary you are. And yet after everything I've done for you, you fucking betray me? You ungrateful little shit!" Kano yelled. "I don't care if you're my blood Wyatt…if anyone betrays me, I'll make you pay for it."

Wyatt kept clenching his jaw and continued listening.

"Since you're being quiet…I'm guessing you know what I'm talking about aye?"

"Kano, this is between me and you. You wanna hurt me…do your worst. But don't get Cassie involved. She has nothing to do with this."

"She has everything to do with this son. What better way to hurt you…what better way to get back at you, by hurting the woman you love? I kidnapped her mum too. I hurt my worst enemy and her bratty daughter. Kill two birds with one stone, aye?" said Kano, smirking.

"If you hurt Cassie and her mom…I'll fucking kill you!" Wyatt yelled.

"Well, come and save them then." said Kano smirking. "We're at the rooftop of the **_Premium Financial Building_**. You have three hours to get here…or blondie, Sonya and all the other hostages here go boom."

"Kano don't do this! Let Cassie and Sonya go! Release those innocent hostages!"

"You give a shit about the safety of hostages? That Cassie Cage has made you soft…and pathetic. Time is ticking boy. You better hurry."

"Kano!"

Kano hung up.

"FUCK!" Wyatt yelled in frustration.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MORTAL KOMBAT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

Johnny Cage, Kenshi, Jacqui, Takeda and Jin had been searching for Sonya and Cassie for hours. They were all really worried, but none of them were more worried and scared than Johnny. They assumed that it was Kano and the Black Dragons who kidnapped Sonya and Cassie. They went to Special Forces Headquarters to see if they could track them with the technology in the building.

"That scumbag Kano!" said Johnny, angrily. He pounded his fists together. "If he lays a hand on them…I'll make him wish he was never born!"

"Kano hasn't contacted us yet. We still don't know if Kano kidnapped them. Hopefully, they're weren't taken hostage by an even more dangerous threat." said Kenshi.

"It has to be Kano that kidnapped them dad. We stopped the Black Dragons' assassination attempt in Outworld. Kano wants payback." said Takeda.

Johnny sighed and went over to Jacqui. She was sitting in front of a huge computer screen, trying to track Sonya and Cassie.

"Any luck?" Johnny asked.

"Sorry Mr. Cage, but still no luck." said Jacqui, sadly. "We'll find them Mr. Cage, I swear. And when we find them, they're gonna be safe and sound. Those two are tough. They'll be okay, I know they will."

Johnny sighed and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You're right Jacqui. You're right…they'll be fine."

Jacqui put her hand on his hand and gave him a reassuring smile. Johnny smiled a little bit. He appreciated that Jacqui was trying to make him worry less.

Jin crossed his arms and had a sad look on his face. He was very quiet and hadn't said anything, which was very uncharacteristic of him. Takeda noticed that Jin was upset and he went up to him.

"Yo Jin…you okay?" Takeda asked.

Jin sighed.

"The last time Cassie and I talked, I was so fucking mean to her. What if Kano killed her already? What if she's dead and I didn't get a chance to make amends? She's one of my best friends and she thinks that I hate her. But I don't hate her…I love her…I care about her. But if she's dead, she won't know that…"

"Hey…" said Takeda, putting his hand on Jin's shoulder, "…don't think like that. We have to think positive. Cassie is one tough soldier. She defeated Shinnok, remember? And also, she knows that you love her. And she loves you too."

"But…the things I said to her…they were really hurtful."

"It doesn't matter. Friends fight, but at the end of the day, there's still love. And we're not just friends…we're pretty much family. And family members love each other no matter what."

"Thanks Takeda." said Jin, smiling.

"You're welcome…brother." said Takeda, smiling.

Jin and Takeda went back to join the rest of team. Just then, one of the computer screens made a loud electronic beeping sound.

"We have an incoming message guys!" said Jacqui.

"It's probably Kano. Can't wait to punch that smug face of his when I see him!" said Johnny.

Jacqui pressed the button to answer the message. On the screen was Wyatt.

"Wyatt?!" everyone exclaimed.

"You asshole! I knew it! I knew the Black Dragons took Sonya and Cassie!" Johnny yelled. "Where are they, you son of a bitch?"

"Calm down Johnny Cage." said Wyatt.

"Calm down?!" Johnny yelled, infuriated. "Don't you dare fucking tell me to calm down you little punk!"

"Mr. Cage, please! Let's hear what he has to say." said Jacqui, trying to tame his temper.

Johnny clenched his jaw and his fists. He stared angrily at Wyatt.

"The Black Dragons did take Sonya and Cassandra hostage. However, I had nothing to do with that. I didn't know that they were kidnapped until Kano told me a few minutes ago."

"Bullshit!" Johnny yelled.

"It's the truth. I love Cassandra…I would never hurt her. I swear. Kano on the other hand, wants to hurt her to get back at me."

"Get back at you for what?" Jacqui asked.

"I informed Cassandra about Kano's plans to work with the Tarkatans to assassinate Kotal Kahn. I told her that I needed Special Forces' help to stop Kano. Kano found out and he's taken her. He took Sonya because he also wanted to hurt his worst enemy."

"You told Cassie about the assassination attempt?!" Kenshi asked, surprised.

"That makes sense…when we asked her how she discovered that plan, all she said was that she found Intel. So you were the intel." said Takeda.

"Guilty as charged." said Wyatt. "She and Sonya are at the rooftop of the **_Premium Financial Building_**. There are other hostages as well. Kano planted a bomb and said I have to get there in three hours or else he will detonate the bomb."

"Kano that bastard!" said Jin.

"We don't have much time. I'm on my way there right now. I know that I'm not with Special Forces. But we need to work together to save Cassandra, Sonya and all those other people."

The team looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright…we'll meet you in front of the building." said Johnny. "You better not try anything funny kid. If this is a setup…"

"It's not." said Wyatt.

"Okay. We'll see you soon." said Johnny.

Wyatt nodded and ended the call. The computer screen went blank.

 **Later on…**

Johnny, Kenshi, Takeda, Jin and Jacqui were outside of the **_Premium Financial Building._** They had been waiting for Wyatt for about 10 minutes. The area was complete chaos. Police officers were guarding the barricades they set up to prevent pedestrians from entering the scene. The sounds of news helicopters, people and police sirens filled the air.

"Special Forces?" said a police officer, walking up to them.

"Yeah?" Johnny Cage said.

"I'm Officer Crawford, Head of the Police Force. I know that you guys are experts at dealing with the Black Dragons and other threats to Earthrealm. However, if you need our assistance, the police department is here to back you up."

"Thank you Officer Crawford." said Kenshi, shaking the man's hand.

"Thanks." said Johnny, who also shook his hand.

Officer Crawford nodded and walked back to his squad.

"Cassie's boyfriend sure is taking his sweet time. It's not like we have a building full of people to save before a bomb detonates!" said Jin, irritated and impatient.

Just then, they saw a man on a motorcycle. The cyclist drove past the crowd and drove up to Special Forces. He stopped the vehicle and took off his helmet.

"Took you long enough!" Jin exclaimed with a scowl on his face.

"Sorry…I had to device a plan." said Wyatt, raising up his wristband. He tapped some buttons and a holographic map appeared.

The Special Forces team gathered around Wyatt and looked at the map.

"Using this technology, I've surveyed the entire building. I've pinpointed everyone's exact locations." He used his other hand to point on the map. "Those images in blue are non-Black Dragons. The images in grey are Black Dragons. There are 10 Black Dragons in the building and 100 hostages. Half of the hostages were taken to the 19th floor and the rest are in the lobby. Sonya and Cassandra are indeed on the rooftop with Kano. Kano isn't just expecting me…he's expecting you guys as well. Kano knows that you guys would figure out that he took Cassandra and Sonya. He knows that you guys will come after him. However…I believe that I can sneak you guys in. That way, you'll have an advantage in against the Black Dragons."

"How can you sneak us in?" Kenshi asked.

"I got a way." said Wyatt, smirking. He zoomed in on a particular area on the map. "You guys will go through the parking garage. The first door you see, leads to a custodial room. Go through the air vent and it will lead you to the lobby. I'll distract the Black Dragons in the lobby. They won't see you coming."

Wyatt brought out a spray can.

"There's this guy in the Black Dragons who is a tech genius. He's even more knowledgeable than me with technology and cybernetics. His name is Reese. I'm sure he'll also be doing his own surveillance. I need to spray you guys with this anti heat matter. That way Reese won't be able to spot you."

"Woah, woah, woah! You ain't spraying any of your Black Dragon shit on me, kid!" Johnny exclaimed.

"You think we're stupid? That could be poison or something to incapacitate us. I knew we couldn't trust you!" said Jin.

"I'm not trying to harm any of you. I swear. Look." said Wyatt, who pointed the spray can at himself and sprayed himself. "See. It's not gonna kill you. Now you can either trust me and we save all those hostages…or we can keep wasting time arguing."

Jin sighed.

"Alright, whatever…let's get this over with." said Jin.

Wyatt sprayed Jin and the rest of the team.

"Ugh, and I thought your cologne smelled bad Johnny." said Kenshi, teasing him.

"Haha." said Johnny, rolling his eyes. "I'll have you know that I only buy the most expensive designer colognes!"

"Then you need to get your money back." said Kenshi, chuckling.

Johnny chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"By the way guys, if you encounter a Black Dragon called Norah…I ask that you don't hurt her. She's my sister. If any of you hurt her…I'll hurt you."

"Well sorry buddy, but if she tries to hurt any of us, then we're gonna fight back!" said Jin.

Wyatt sighed. He hated to admit it, but Jin was right. The Special Forces had every right to defend themselves and so did the Black Dragons. They were all fighters after all.

"Fine. I mean don't critically hurt her." said Wyatt. "I'm going out of my way to assist you guys. I would appreciate it if you did me a favor and not severely injure Norah."

"We won't, we promise." said Jacqui. She turned to her teammates. "Right guys?"

"Ugh fine." said Jin, reluctantly.

"Yeah whatever." Johnny said.

"Okay, if you say so." said Takeda.

"We won't." said Kenshi.

"We know what Norah looks like." said Jacqui. "She's in our criminal database. Tall, skinny, half black, half Korean with brown eyes and curly black hair?"

"Bingo." said Wyatt.

"None of us will hurt her. I promise." said Jacqui.

Wyatt nodded.

"Alright. Let's get a move on guys." said Johnny.

In the lobby of the **_Premium Financial Building_** , hostages were kneeling on the floor with their hands behind their head. Norah and some other Black Dragons were circling the hostages and the room.

The hostages were terrified. The Black Dragons were carrying weapons; swords, guns, daggers and knives. Not only did they have weapons, they had their advanced cybernetics as well. Norah went up the glass front door and looked outside. She saw all the chaos going on outside; police, reporters, police cars, news vans and civilians behind a barricade. She was looking for Wyatt.

"Come on bro…where are you?" Norah asked herself, looking out of the door.

Just then, right on cue…Wyatt came up to the door.

"Wyatt's here!" Norah yelled to the other Black Dragons.

Norah unlocked the door and he walked in. She closed the door and locked it.

"You made it." She said.

"I did." said Wyatt.

Some of the other Black Dragons came up to Wyatt and Norah.

"Finally! You're fucking here!" said a Black Dragon.

"Kano's been waiting for you." said another.

"Where are Reese and Owen?" Wyatt asked.

"They're on the 19th floor with the rest of the hostages." said Norah.

The other Black Dragons didn't know that Wyatt had informed Special Forces about their assassination plan in Outworld. The only Black Dragons that knew were Kano, Norah and Reese. Owen was one of Kano's main henchman, but he had a big mouth. Also, Kano didn't have a lot of respect for Owen. Kano chose him to be one of his henchmen because of his strength and his ruthless and violent nature. However, Owen was a dumbass. There was no way that Kano would ever confide anything important to him.

The Black Dragons thought that they were just taking hostages and causing trouble. They didn't know the full details of Kano's plan.

Wyatt went up to Norah and whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry, but I had to call Special Forces. They're on their way."

"What?!" Norah exclaimed in shock.

"Be careful." He whispered. He leaned away from her.

"Wyatt, what the hell are you talking about? Why would you call-" Norah asked, still in shock.

Before Norah could finish her sentence, a door burst open. Takeda and Jin ran out. Before the Black Dragons could react, Takeda threw a double spear ryu at two Black Dragons. The spears forcefully and painfully dragged the Black Dragons towards Takeda. Takeda then used the spears to flip them over and they landed hard on the ground.

Jin quickly shot out his arrows at some Black Dragons, hitting them hard and knocking them to the ground. All of a sudden, the air vent in the ceiling burst open. Jacqui, Johnny and Kenshi jumped down and started fighting with the Black Dragons.

Norah looked at Wyatt angrily.

"I'm sorry." said Wyatt. "But I needed them to help release these hostages, including Cassandra and Sonya."

"I told you Wyatt…you can't be on both sides." She said, glaring at him. "Whose side are you on?"

Wyatt clenched his jaw.

"This whole situation is between Kano and I. He didn't have to involve all these innocent people in this mess. Those people don't deserve to be in this situation. You know it. I know deep down you know that."

Norah sighed.

"I'm going to find Kano." He said, about to walk away.

"Wyatt." said Norah.

He turned around.

"Be careful."

"You too." He said smiling a little. He turned around and ran towards the elevator.

Norah sighed. She then cracked her neck and knuckles. She brought out her dagger. It was time for yet another fight against her enemies.

Wyatt went up to the elevator and pushed the button. The elevator made a **DING** sound as the door opened. Wyatt was about to step inside, when Johnny ran up to him.

"You're going after Kano right?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm coming with you."

Wyatt nodded and they entered the elevator and went to the rooftop.

Kenshi was fighting a Black Dragon. He used his telekinesis to lift the guy high in the air. He then threw him hard on the ground, knocking him out. Kenshi didn't see another Black Dragon behind him, about to stab him with a dagger.

"Dad! Look out!" Takeda screamed. He quickly did his tornado strike, knocking the Black Dragon out cold.

"Thank you son." said Kenshi, who put his hand on Takeda's shoulder and smiled at him.

"You're welcome dad!" said Takeda, smiling.

"Come on, let's go and rescue the other hostages on the 19th floor. Jacqui and Jin will deal with the situation here." said Kenshi.

"Alright, let's go." said Takeda.

Kenshi and Takeda ran to the elevator and headed to the 19th floor.

 **Meanwhile…**

On the huge rooftop of the building, Sonya and Cassie both sat on wooden chairs. They were tied up by their hands and feet and their mouths were duct taped. Kano was pacing up and down while flipping his knife. The bomb was also on the rooftop and it was going to explode pretty soon. Kano went up to Cassie and smirked.

"Time's almost up blondie. I guess your little boyfriend ain't coming for you. I must have talked some sense into that stupid boy." said Kano, smirking.

Cassie angrily glared at him. She started yelling and cursing at him. Although her mouth was taped, that didn't stop her from insulting Kano. Her words were muffled though, so Kano couldn't really hear what she was saying. However, he definitely could make out "dipshit" from one of the things she said.

"Sorry love. Can't hear you." said Kano, smirking. "Good thing I shut that annoying mouth of yours."

Just then, the elevator door opened and Johnny and Wyatt ran out.

"SONYA! CASSIE!" Johnny screamed.

Kano put his knife towards Cassie's neck.

"Ah ah...one more step and I'll slit blondie's throat." said Kano, smirking.

"You fucking piece of shit." said Johnny, angrily.

"Hey, don't blame me for this mate…" said Kano, smirking "…blame my ungrateful, shithead son here. He's the reason why your baby mama and daughter are in danger right now. Wyatt pissed me off. He betrayed me. So the fucking piece of shit is Wyatt, not me."

"Let go of them Kano!" said Wyatt.

"I never mentioned anything about letting them go son." said Kano, smirking.

"What?" Wyatt exclaimed.

Kano brought out a pistol from his pocket and aimed it at Sonya's head.

"SONYA!" Johnny screamed.

"MOM!" Cassie screamed, although it was a muffled scream.

"Kano…no don't do this." said Wyatt.

"Now hang on now." said Kano, smirking. "Who said I was gonna kill her? Unless you want me to."

"Of course I don't want you to kill her!" Wyatt yelled.

"Okay, well if you don't want me to kill Sonya…" said Kano, who then pointed the gun at Cassie's head "…then I guess I'll have to kill blondie here."

"CASSIE!" Johnny and Sonya screamed. However Sonya's voice was muffled.

"CASSANDRA! NO! Don't Kano! Please!" Wyatt yelled.

"I told you that you were gonna pay for betraying me. So here's the deal…I'm going to kill one of these bitches and you're gonna help me decide which one."

"KANO! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Johnny yelled.

"You have to make a choice Wyatt. Who should I kill? Would you let me kill Cassie? Or should I kill Sonya? Should I kill the mother of the woman you love…just to save her? Would you be able to live with yourself?"

Wyatt clenched his jaw and his fists.

Kano whistled.

"Wow, this must be a really tough decision for you, aye? I'd hate to be in your shoes right now." said Kano, smirking.

He pointed the gun at Cassie and cocked the gun.

"You better make a decision Wyatt." said Kano. "Three seconds…who's it gonna be?"

"KANO NO!" Johnny yelled.

"3…"

Johnny was about to throw a fireball, but Kano shot out his laser at Johnny's torso. Johnny screamed as the laser burnt his torso and he fell to the ground.

"DAD!" Cassie yelled.

"JOHNNY!" Sonya screamed.

"No…" said Wyatt, upset that Johnny was badly hurt.

Johnny groaned in pain. Kano's laser made a hole near Johnny's ribcage. The hole was bleeding profusely. There was also smoke emitting from the injury because of the laser. Johnny tried to get up, but he couldn't. He felt like he was going to pass out.

"Now as I was counting." said Kano. "3…2…"

Kano pressed the gun on Cassie's head.

"STOP!" Wyatt yelled. "Sonya! Okay, kill Sonya! Please don't kill Cassandra, please!"

Cassie had a look of horror on her face.

Kano smirked and pointed the gun at Sonya's head.

"Well love…it's been fun. I'm gonna miss giving you trouble. Adios Sonya…"

"MOM! MOM! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cassie screamed.

"S-Sonya…" Johnny said, weakly.

Kano was about to pull the trigger, but Wyatt quickly threw his boomerang at the gun, knocking the weapon away to the floor.

Kano looked at Wyatt in shock. Before Kano could react, Wyatt threw two holographic boulders at Kano, hitting him hard and knocking him to the ground.

"Did you really think I would let you kill either of them?" Wyatt yelled to Kano.

Kano was in so much pain and was slowly trying to get up. Wyatt ran up to Sonya and Cassie. He quickly untied them and removed the duct tapes from their mouths.

"Mom!" Cassie said, hugging her mom.

"Cassie!" said Sonya, hugging her back.

They released their hug and ran up to Johnny, who was passed out. Sonya and Cassie knelt down next to Johnny.

"Oh my gosh, Johnny!" said Sonya, with fear and concern.

"Dad!" Cassie exclaimed.

Sonya picked him up and laid him on her lap.

"Dad, dad please wake up." said Cassie, who gently put her hand on his cheek.

Johnny then slowly fluttered his eyes open. He groaned in pain.

"Sonya…Cassie…" he said, weakly.

"Don't worry Johnny, you're gonna be okay." said Sonya.

Johnny smiled.

"Now that you girls are safe…of course I'm gonna be okay." He said, smiling.

Wyatt went up to them.

"You guys have to get out of here, now!" said Wyatt. "That bomb is gonna blow in twenty minutes!"

"Come with us." said Cassie.

Just then, they saw Kano stand up a few feet away. Kano was so livid that he was breathing heavily. He angrily pounded his fists together. He did his signature gesture of slitting his throat with his finger. Kano was pissed. He wanted blood.

"I'm sorry Cassandra, but I have to deal with Kano." said Wyatt.

"Forget about him! He's not worth it! You need to get out of here before that bomb explodes!" Cassie said.

"No!" Wyatt said, raising his voice. "This is between my dad and I. I have to deal with this Cassandra. You and your parents have to leave, now!"

"But Wyatt…"

"Cassie please!" Wyatt yelled.

Cassie and Wyatt stared into each other's eyes. Cassie didn't want to leave him. Wyatt did want to go with her. He really did, but the most important thing to him was the safety of Cassie and her parents.

"Cassie, come on, we gotta go!" said Sonya, who was holding up Johnny and helping him to walk. She gently grabbed Cassie's arm and pulled her. "Come on Cassie, we have to go, now!"

Cassie continued to stare at Wyatt.

"CASSIE! WE HAVE TO GO! NOW!" Sonya yelled, pulling her.

Cassie reluctantly turned around. She ran up to her parents. She helped Sonya to help her dad walk. They quickly walked to the elevator, pressed the button and went inside. Wyatt stood and watched Cassie. Cassie continued to stare at him, until the elevator door closed.

Wyatt sighed. He balled his fists and turned around. He had rage in his eyes as he stared angrily at Kano.

"You're gonna pay for all this Kano!" said Wyatt.

"Oh please, it's not like you can defeat me. You worthless, pathetic little shit!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Wyatt screamed as he charged towards Kano.

Wyatt threw a punch at Kano, but Kano dodged and punched him in the face and kicked his torso. Kano was about to punch him again, but Wyatt grabbed his fist and head butted him. Wyatt then did a roundhouse kick on him and Kano landed hard on the ground.

While Kano was still down, Wyatt did his elbow drop on him and Kano groaned in pain. Wyatt got on top of him and punched his face twice. He was about to punch his face again, but Kano shot out his laser at Wyatt's hand. Wyatt screamed in pain and got off him, holding his injured hand. Kano did a kick up. He grabbed Wyatt's shoulders, bent him down a bit and kneed him in the stomach over and over and over again. He kneed Wyatt's stomach one more time, knocking Wyatt in the air. Wyatt landed on the ground hard and groaned in pain.

Meanwhile, Kenshi and Takeda were fighting Reese and Owen. Reese realized that the bomb was going to detonate soon. He gave Takeda an uppercut, which flung him high in the air and he landed hard on the ground.

"Owen!" Reese yelled.

Owen got distracted and Kenshi punched him in the face.

"Ah fuck!" Owen exclaimed. "Reese, I'm kinda busy right now asshole!"

"Forget these guys Owen! We gotta get the fuck out of here! The bomb is gonna explode in fifteen minutes!" Reese yelled.

"Fifteen minutes?!" Kenshi exclaimed.

Owen scoffed.

"Yeah, fuck this shit!" said Owen, running away. He and Reese ran to the stairwell. Kenshi ran up to Takeda and helped him stand up.

"Dad! We gotta stop those assholes! They're getting away!" said Takeda, holding his injured ribs.

"We'll deal with those Black Dragons some other day. But right now, we have to get these hostages out of here. The bomb is going to detonate in fifteen minutes."

Takeda and Kenshi went up to the hostages. The hostages were kneeling down in the corner, watching all the fighting. They looked at Kenshi and Takeda. They knew that they were the good guys. However, they still had fearful looks on their faces after their ordeal with the Black Dragons.

"Don't worry, you guys are safe now." said Takeda, giving the hostages a reassuring smile.

The hostages slowly stood up. Kenshi and Takeda led them to the elevator.

Reese and Owen radioed Norah and the other Black Dragons. They told them that they needed to retreat. Norah used her cybernetic belt to teleport out of the building. The other Black Dragons also began running.

"Hey, where are you scumbags going?" Jin yelled.

Just then, Kenshi radioed Jacqui and Jin.

"Jacqui, Jin, get the hostages out of here! The bomb is going to detonate in fifteen minutes!" said Kenshi. "Takeda and I are in the elevator with the hostages. We'll be in the lobby in a few seconds."

"On it!" said Jin.

Just then, the elevator door opened and Sonya, Johnny and Cassie walked out. Jacqui and Jin ran up to them.

"Aunt Sonya! Cassie!" said Jacqui. "Oh my gosh, Mr. Cage! What happened to him?"

"I-I'll be okay Jacqui." said Johnny, weakly. "G-get the hostages out of here."

"You're gonna be okay Mr. Cage. Just hang on tight, okay?" said Jin.

Sonya and Cassie helped Johnny walk out of the building. Jin and Jacqui led the hostages out of the building.

Takeda, Kenshi and the rest of the hostages came out of the elevator and went out of the building. All the hostages in the building had been saved. The only people left in the **_Premium Financial Building_** were Kano and Wyatt.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

On the rooftop, the intense fighting continued. Kano punched Wyatt in the face again and again and again. Kano then charged at Wyatt, causing him to spin around. Kano then jumped up behind him, raising his knife. He stabbed Wyatt's torso and then sliced him from his torso to his shoulder. Wyatt screamed in pain. Kano then grabbed his head and painfully snapped his spine as he raised him up. Kano flung him away and Wyatt landed on painfully on the ground. Wyatt groaned as he slowly tried to get up. He was in so much pain that he felt like he was going to pass out. Kano went up to him as he was trying to get up. Wyatt slowly pointed his wristband at him. He wanted to shoot out a holographic hand, but he didn't have the strength to control his cybernetic wristband. Kano violently grabbed his hair and lifted his head up.

"Look at you. You can barely even move. You're weak. You're pathetic. You're an embarrassment. You little shit." said Kano.

Kano punched him in the face.

"Ever since you were a kid, I tried to beat the weakness of out you. But the problem with you is…you've always had a conscience. Sometimes you've expressed regret over the things you've done…the people you've killed…A Black Dragon isn't supposed to feel regret! A Black Dragon is cold and ruthless! Not weak! You are weak! You're fucking weak!"

Kano punched him again and again in the face.

"You think you can protect your precious Cassie? I can hurt her, I can kill her and you won't be able to protect her. You know why? Because you're weak and pathetic!"

Wyatt became so infuriated. His rage emerged. He clenched his jaw and stared angrily at Kano. Before Kano could defend himself, Wyatt stood up and grabbed his throat. He raised him in the air with just one hand. Kano kicked his legs and was struggling to breathe as Wyatt kept choking him.

"IF YOU DARE HURT CASSANDRA…I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Wyatt yelled, his veins popping out of his neck.

Kano kept on struggling to breathe. Wyatt then flung him to the ground. As Kano tried to get up, Wyatt charged at him and kicked his stomach many times. Kano groaned in pain as Wyatt kept kicking him. Wyatt grabbed Kano's legs and spun him around, flinging him away. Kano landed hard on the ground. Kano slowly got up and then Wyatt did a cannonball on him, knocking him hard.

Wyatt then punched Kano again and again and then gave Kano a powerful uppercut. Kano was flung high in the air and he landed hard on the ground. Wyatt went up to him. Kano was lying on his stomach and he was too injured to get up. Wyatt had won. He defeated Kano. Just then, Wyatt heard beeping sounds. He looked up and saw the bomb nearby. The clock was ticking. 60 seconds until the bomb detonated.

Kano lifted his head up and looked at Wyatt. Kano's face was bruised and bloodied and he had a black eye. Kano smirked at Wyatt, exposing his teeth which were bloodied after all the fighting.

"You're gonna leave me here aren't ya?" Kano asked. "You should. That's what a Black Dragon would do. We're ruthless, we're strong. Besides, you're gonna make a great Black Dragon leader after I'm dead. I know the Black Dragons will be in good hands under your leadership. Go on, get out of here."

Wyatt was angry with Kano. Absolutely livid. But at the end of the day, Kano was his dad and Wyatt loved him. There was no fucking way that he was going to leave Kano here to die. He sighed and helped Kano up. Wyatt put Kano's arm around his shoulder. He also put his hand around Kano's waist.

"Come on asshole, let's get out of here." said Wyatt.

Kano smirked.

"That's my boy." said Kano.

 **20 seconds**

Wyatt helped Kano walk near the edge of the rooftop. Wyatt was about to use his grapple gun to grab on to a nearby building and propel him and Kano to safety.

 **10 seconds**

Just then, a small black jet flew up to them. Norah opened the cockpit.

"HOP IN! QUICK!" she yelled.

Wyatt nodded and went back a few feet to build momentum.

 **5 seconds**

"Hang on Kano." He said.

 **4…**

Wyatt then ran

 **3…**

Wyatt jumped

 **2…**

And he and Kano landed inside the jet. Norah quickly flew away.

 **1…**

 **BOOM!**

The bomb detonated, destroying many floors of the building, including the rooftop.

Everyone on the ground saw the explosion, including Cassie.

"WYATT!" Cassie screamed.

Cassie and everyone else were facing the front of the building. Norah had flown the jet from behind the building. Cassie didn't see Norah fly a jet and save Wyatt and Kano. Cassie thought that Wyatt had died from the explosion.

"WYATT! WYATT NO!" Cassie screamed as she started crying. She tried to run inside the building, but Jin protectively held her. He pulled her into a hug as she was crying.

"I'm sorry Cassie." said Jin sadly. He hugged her and gently stroked her hair.

"Wyatt…no…" she said, crying and hugging Jin.

 **A few days later…**

Johnny Cage was recovering after Kano attacked him. He was released from the hospital and was resting at home. The injury caused by Kano's laser was healing and covered in bandages. Johnny was still in a bit of pain, but he was going to make a full recovery. Sonya and Cassie moved in with him to help him during his recovery. Johnny was happy that Sonya and Cassie moved in. It was temporary, but it was nice to have the whole family living in the same household again. Kenshi, Takeda, Jacqui and Jin came by to visit Johnny to check on him.

Cassie and Jin had made up. Jin apologized to Cassie for being so rude and disrespectful to her. Jin told Cassie that he gave her tough love because he really cares about her and he was just worried about her. Cassie also apologized to him for cursing him out. Jin and Cassie were back to being best of friends again.

Cassie hadn't heard any official report that Kano and Wyatt were dead. Officials searched the **_Premium Financial Building_** and didn't find any human remains. Cassie was a bit relieved because that meant that Wyatt had managed to escape. However, she was worried because she hadn't heard from him.

 **5pm**

Cassie went back to her condo to check her mail. She also wanted to get a few more clothes. She decided to stay in her condo for a few hours before going back to her dad's house. She was hoping that Wyatt would come by and see her. She had been in her condo for three hours…since 2pm, but Wyatt didn't come by.

Cassie sighed and stood up from the sofa. She went to the balcony and leaned against the railing. She looked at the view of the city as the cool breeze swept across her face. Just then, a grapple gun grabbed the railing next to her. Cassie looked up and smiled. Wyatt was on the rooftop of a building next to her. He smiled at her and then propelled himself to her balcony.

"Wyatt!" she exclaimed happily as she hugged him tightly. She was so relieved that he was alive and safe.

"Cassandra…" said Wyatt, smiling and hugging her back.

They both didn't want to let go. After hugging for many seconds, they released their embrace and kissed each other passionately.

Cassie put her hands on his cheeks and stared into his eyes.

"I'm so happy you're okay." She said.

"I'm happy you and your mother are okay." said Wyatt, who wrapped his arms around her waist and looked into her eyes. "How's your dad? Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he is, thanks for asking. He's gonna make a full and speedy recovery. Me and my mom moved in with him to take care of him."

"I'm glad your dad is going to be fine." said Wyatt. He gently stroked her hair. "I'm so sorry that Kano put you, your parents and your friends in danger. I'm sorry that he put all those people in danger."

Cassie sighed.

"Wyatt…" said Cassie, wrapping her arms around his neck "…I keep telling you…you don't have to be on his side. You know the Black Dragons are the wrong side. I told you…it's not too late to join Special Forces. You can do a lot of good in the world. You can redeem yourself. And you and me…we can be together all the time. You've had plenty of time to make your decision. Please Wyatt."

Wyatt sighed.

"Cassandra…I'm sorry, but you know what my decision is."

Cassie sighed sadly and removed her arms from his neck. She released herself from him.

"Wyatt…I love you but…I can't keep doing this. I mean us being on different sides…how is that gonna work?"

"Who cares if we're on different sides?" said Wyatt, coming up to her. "We love each other. We can make it work. We've been making it work, haven't we?"

"Wyatt…my parents were almost killed by Kano the other day. You and I being on different sides puts my family and friends in danger. I can't risk the lives of my loved ones for you. I'm sorry but I can't."

Wyatt sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"We can still be together Wyatt…join Special Forces and we can be together."

"Well, I see we've reached an impasse. We're both loyal to our teams…to our families. We on different sides Cassandra. Neither of us is going to leave our teams."

Cassie stared at him sadly, with tears in her eyes. Wyatt came up to her and gently put his hand on her cheek.

"How tragic…" he said, staring into her eyes "…we love each other, but we can't be together. That indeed…is a pity."

Wyatt gently kissed her on the lips and she kissed him back. After they released their kiss, Wyatt walked to the railing.

"I will always love you Cassandra Cage…even if we're not together."

He pulled out his grapple gun and shot it.

"I'll see you in the battlefield." He said, smiling.

Wyatt propelled himself away to the rooftop of a nearby building. He and Cassie stared at each other. Wyatt then reluctantly ran off. Cassie stood on the balcony as a few tears fell down her face.

 **Later that day…**

 **Special Forces Headquarters**

 **10pm**

Sonya was walking to one of the many gyms in Special Forces Headquarters. Cassie told her and Johnny that she was going to her condo. Cassie said that she needed to check her mail and get a few clothes. Cassie left Johnny's house hours ago and her parents were wondering what was taking her so long.

Johnny and Sonya tried calling Cassie, but she didn't pick up. They tried texting her and she didn't reply. After Cassie's recent kidnapping by the Black Dragons, her parents were really worried. Sonya was about to go out and look for her. Johnny was still recovering but he didn't care…he also wanted to help look for his daughter.

They were about to leave the house, but Cassie texted them. Sonya and Johnny were very relieved when she texted them. Cassie texted them, saying that she was in the gym in Headquarters. Sonya decided to go and check on her anyway.

Johnny wanted to come along as well. However Sonya told him that he needed to rest. She assured him that she would be right back with Cassie. Johnny reluctantly agreed to stay at home and Sonya left for Headquarters.

Sonya kept walking until she reached the gym. She saw Cassie punching a heavy bag. She was wearing a sports bra, workout shorts, sneakers and red boxing gloves. Cassie was grunting loudly as she was punching the heavy bag with so much anger. Sonya saw that Cassie was very upset.

"Cassie!" Sonya said.

Cassie stopped punching the bag and looked at Sonya.

"Yeah?"

"Hey. I just wanted to check on you." She said, coming up to her. "You okay? You were out for hours and your dad and I couldn't reach you. We were really worried about you Cass. Why did you take so long to respond to us?"

"Sorry." said Cassie, sounding upset.

"'Sorry' isn't an explanation young lady. That doesn't answer my question."

"Seriously mother? I'm an adult, okay. I don't need to explain to you why it took me a while to get back to you and dad."

"Actually Cassie, after worrying me and your dad like that…you damn sure owe us an explanation."

"There was no reason for you guys to be worried!" Cassie said, raising her voice. "It's not like it took me a whole day to get back to you! It took me a few hours! You need to calm down!"

"Considering that you were kidnapped by the Black Dragons a few days ago…I can't exactly help but worry! So don't you tell me to calm down!" Sonya said, raising her voice.

Cassie sighed.

"Please just leave me alone." said Cassie. She began punching the bag.

Sonya sighed and calmed herself down. She realized that right now…being angry wasn't the way to get through to Cassie. Sonya gently put her hand on Cassie's shoulder. Cassie stopped punching. She kept facing the heavy bag and didn't turn around.

"Something happened to you and that's why you're so upset." said Sonya, gently. "Could you tell me…please?"

Cassie sighed and bowed her head, still facing the heavy bag.

"Wyatt came by my condo today."

"So he escaped before the explosion." said Sonya. "That's great. I'm happy he's okay."

"I'm happy he's okay too. I'm so relieved he's alive."

"Then…why are you upset?"

Cassie sighed.

"Because we broke up. It just couldn't work out…us being on different sides. I know that Wyatt has a good heart and I really thought I could get him to join Special Forces. I really thought that I could change his mind. But he's loyal to Kano…he's loyal to the Black Dragons. I get it, I understand being loyal to your family. That's one of the many reasons I love Wyatt…he's loyal. Unfortunately…he's loyal to the bad guys."

Sonya sighed sadly. She was relieved that Cassie wasn't involved with a Black Dragon anymore. However, she loved her daughter more than anyone. It hurt her seeing her daughter heartbroken and sad.

Cassie turned around and looked at Sonya. Cassie had tears in her eyes.

"I know what you're gonna say. That you told me so, right? That I'm stupid for falling in love with a Black Dragon. That I was an idiot for thinking I could change him? Well you know what mother, you can save it." said Cassie, her voice tearing up. "I don't need you to tell me 'you told me so', okay? I don't need you to rub it in my face. I don't need that right now. I am in love with Wyatt…I still love him, but we can't be together and it is killing me. So please, mom…I don't need a lecture."

Sonya gave Cassie a hug. Cassie was surprised. She was not expecting that. She was expecting a lecture, not a hug. Cassie got over her surprise and hugged her mom back. They hugged each other tightly.

"Oh honey." said Sonya, hugging her. "I know I'm tough on you, but I love you more than anyone in this world. I love you and it kills me seeing you so heartbroken."

Tears fell down Cassie's face.

"Trust me…I know what it's like to be heartbroken. Me and your dad's divorce…that was heartbreaking. To this day, I'm still sad about the divorce. I wished things worked out between your dad and I. Believe me, I know that heartbreak isn't fun. I'm sorry that you're hurting Cassie. I'm so sorry baby girl."

Cassie cried as they kept hugging.

"I'm so sorry Cassie. I'm sorry. I love you."

"I love you too mom." She said.

Cassie kept on sobbing as they hugged each other.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MORTAL KOMBAT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

 **Two weeks later…**

 **An ancient ruin in Outworld…**

A jet emerged out of a portal and landed by an ancient ruin. Kano, Wyatt, Norah and Owen stepped out of the jet. They all walked into the huge ancient ruin.

"Are you sure he's here?" asked Owen, impatient after they had been walking for about twenty minutes.

"Believe me…he's here. I did a lot of research to track him down." said Wyatt, smirking.

The Black Dragons kept on walking through the ruin. They walked for about ten more minutes.

"We've been walking all this time and we still can't find him. He ain't here!" said Owen, complaining.

"Shut up will ya?" said Kano, who punched Owen in the face. "You're being fucking annoying and whining like a fucking bitch!"

Owen groaned in pain and rubbed his jaw.

"Wyatt knows what he's doing. So shut up and quit your bitching!" Kano yelled.

"Yes boss." said Owen.

They kept on walking, when all of a sudden, they felt something fast coming towards them. They turned around and saw a fireball coming at full speed at them. They quickly dodged out of the way before the fireball could hit them. They looked up and saw who shot the fireball.

Wyatt raised up his hands in surrender.

"Shang Tsung!" Wyatt exclaimed, smirking. "We come in peace!"

Owen and Norah looked at each other and then looked at Shang Tsung. Norah and Owen had heard about the powerful sorcerer, but they had never met him until now.

"Well I'll be damned." said Kano, smirking.

Shang Tsung looked very young, with long dark hair and a goatee. He wore an elaborate red robe with gold patterns, a belt with a green emblem, black pants and black boots with gold trimmings. He went up to the Black Dragons.

"Kano." said Shang Tsung, not exactly thrilled to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, word on the street is you're alive. I see those rumors were true." said Kano, smirking. "My son here Wyatt was able to track you down. Thought I'd pop by and say hello. Aren't you happy to see your old chum?"

"You are not, and never have been my 'chum'." said Shang Tsung, crossing his arms.

"Shang buddy…you're hurting me feelings!" said Kano, smirking. "All those times that we worked together with Shao Kahn…all those evil schemes we did…they meant nothing?"

"I see you haven't changed Kano. You're still the same dimwitted idiot. I have no time for your stupidity. Now leave me be, or else I will take your souls!"

"And I see that you're still an uptight piece of shit!" said Kano.

"Excuse me?" Shang Tsung exclaimed.

"You heard me!" said Kano, getting into a fighting stance.

Shang Tsung also got into a fighting stance, but Wyatt intervened.

"Woah, woah, woah! Guys, stop." he said. "Shang Tsung, I apologize for Kano's remarks. We don't want to fight, we just want to talk to you. Right, Kano?"

Kano glared at Shang Tsung. He wanted to beat the shit out of the sorcerer, but Wyatt was right…they had to be reasonable if they wanted him to listen to them.

"Right." said Kano, reluctantly, getting out of his fighting stance. He stood up straight.

"Shang Tsung, you and my father have worked together in the past. You both worked with Shao Kahn."

"Yes, and?" Shang Tsung asked.

"Well, now that you're back from the dead…we want to offer you a proposition." said Wyatt.

"And what proposition is that?"

"To help make the Black Dragons even stronger and more powerful." said Wyatt, smirking.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you and the Black Dragons have one thing in common." said Wyatt, smirking. "We love power. If we work together, we can become even more powerful. We can be a force to be reckoned with. Now that you're back, I know that you wanna come back with a vengeance. But you can't do that alone. A lot has changed since you died and you're gonna need all the help you can get. Besides…strength in numbers, am I right?"

Shang Tsung chuckled.

"Good thing you didn't inherit your father's idiocy. You are very intelligent, young man. Very articulate indeed." said Shang Tsung.

Wyatt chuckled.

"Thank you. So, what do you say? Do you accept our proposition?" asked Wyatt, stretching out his hand.

"I accept." said Shang Tsung, who shook his hand.

Kano went up to Wyatt. He put his hand on Wyatt's shoulder.

"That's my boy." said Kano, smirking and patting Wyatt's shoulder.

Wyatt smiled at Kano.

"Earthrealm and all the other realms will bow before me!" said Shang Tsung.

"And the Black Dragons." said Kano, smirking.

A new deadly alliance has been formed between the Black Dragons and the evil sorcerer, Shang Tsung.

 **The End**

 **YAY! Finally I have finished this fic y'all! WOOHOO! Yo, I am so fucking happy that I'm done with this fic! I had fun writing it but it took me a LONG ASS TIME to write it! I'm so relieved that this fic is done! I want to thank anyone who took the time to read this fic! I hope y'all enjoyed it! And I can't wait for the sequel to MKX because that game is fucking dope! Thanks again to anyone who read this fic! Summersunny out! Jah bless! One love! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Just for fun**

 **Hey it's Summersunny here! I wrote this bonus chapter just for fun!**

 **One of the many things I love about MKX are the intro dialogues before fights! I love how the characters have unique interactions before they fight!**

 **I decided to write my own intro dialogues if Wyatt, Norah and Owen were characters in MKX! Enjoy! And again, thanks to anyone who took the time to read my fic, "You Get Under My Skin"!**

 **Summersunny out! Jah bless!**

 **Wyatt and Cassie** **intro dialogues** **:**

1\. Cassie: You can still be one of the good guys Wyatt.

Wyatt: Yeah, not gonna happen.

Cassie: Then I guess I'm gonna have to kick your ass.

2\. Cassie: Wyatt.

Wyatt: Let's make love not war, Cassandra.

Cassie: Well that pick up line was an epic fail.

3\. Wyatt: I miss you Cassandra.

Cassie: The feeling isn't mutual.

Wyatt: That's not what you said last night.

4\. Wyatt: You look good Cassandra.

Cassie: I know.

Wyatt: You'd look even better naked.

5\. Cassie: Wyatt, I'm pregnant.

Wyatt: W-what?!

Cassie: Kidding. The look on your face though…

 **Wyatt and Kano** **intro dialogues**

1\. Kano: You better not hold back.

Wyatt: I don't intend to.

Kano: That's my boy.

2\. Kano: Are you worthy of continuing my legacy?

Wyatt: Why don't I kill you and I'll find out.

Kano: Not if I kill you first.

3\. Wyatt: I don't want to fight you Kano

Kano: Going soft on me, shithead?

Wyatt: I take that back. Asshole.

4\. Wyatt: I'm a better mercenary than you.

Kano: Prove it.

Wyatt: Allow me to demonstrate.

5\. Kano: So, you and Cassie aye?

Wyatt: If you hurt her, I'll kill you.

Kano: Shouldn't have dragged her into your world then.

6\. Wyatt: Stay away from Cassie.

Kano: You threatening me, shithead?

Wyatt: I am. And I'll kick your ass as well.

 **Wyatt and Johnny Cage** **intro dialogues** **:**

1\. Johnny: Stay away from my little girl.

Wyatt: Or what?

Johnny: Or your face is gonna meet my fist.

2\. Johnny: Since you're dating Cassie, you can call me dad.

Wyatt: Really?

Johnny: God no! I was kidding.

 **Wyatt and Sonya Blade Intro Dialogues**

1\. Wyatt: Cassandra looks just like you.

Sonya: Strong genes.

Wyatt: Except you have wrinkles.

2\. Sonya: You little punk

Wyatt: I see where Cassandra gets her trash talking from.

Sonya: And her fighting skills.

 **Wyatt and Jacqui Intro Dialogues:**

1\. Jacqui: Hurt my best friend and I'll kick your ass.

Wyatt: I would never hurt Cassandra.

Jacqui: Good to know.

2\. Jacqui: I don't know what Cassie sees in you.

Wyatt: She has good taste.

Jacqui: Apparently not.

 **Wyatt and Takeda Intro Dialogues**

1\. Takeda: Gotta admit, your technology is pretty cool.

Wyatt: So is yours.

Takeda: What do you know, we can agree on something.

 **Wyatt and Jin Intro Dialogues**

1\. Wyatt: That's a ridiculous Halloween costume.

Jin: It's not a Halloween costume, dumbass.

Wyatt: Whatever it is, you look stupid.

2\. Jin: Scumbag.

Wyatt: Poor man's version of Robin Hood.

Jin: This 'Robin Hood' is gonna kick your ass.

 **Norah and Cassie Intro Dialogues**

1\. Norah: That hairstyle makes you look like a boy.

Cassie: Everything about you looks like a boy.

Norah: Oh no you didn't.

2\. Norah: Stay away from Wyatt.

Cassie _(scoffs):_ Yeah, like I'm gonna listen to you.

Norah: I'll make you listen.

3\. Cassie: Can't we all just get along?

Norah: I'd rather beat the shit out of you.

Cassie: The feeling is mutual.

 **Norah and Wyatt Intro Dialogues**

1\. Norah: Wyatt.

Wyatt: Still mad at me Norah?

Norah: I'll feel better after I kick your ass.

2\. Norah: Ready for an ass whooping?

Wyatt: Someone's overconfident.

Norah: I have every reason to be.

3\. Wyatt: What's up Sis?

Norah: Ready to spar, brother?

Wyatt: Of course.

4\. Norah: You would hit your own sister?

Wyatt: Since when do you back down from a fight?

Norah: I was joking, silly.

 **Norah and Kenshi Intro Dialogues**

1\. Norah: Hi handsome.

Kenshi: I'm afraid I'm a little too old for you Norah.

Norah: Age is but a number.

2\. Norah: Your fighting skills are impressive.

Kenshi: Sento guides me.

Norah: Hmm…I'd like to guide you.

 **Norah and Kano Intro Dialogues**

1\. Kano: You're a worthy opponent.

Norah: I'm honored you think that.

Kano: I'm still gonna kick your ass though.

2\. Kano: I don't wanna hit that pretty face of yours.

Norah: I wanna hit that ugly face of yours.

Kano: You got jokes, aye?

 **Wyatt and Owen Intro Dialogues**

1\. Owen: I should be Second in Command!

Wyatt: Says the guy who can't tie his shoelaces.

Owen: Um, that's cuz I was um...drunk that time!

2\. Owen: I'm gonna annihilate you!

Wyatt: You can't even spell annihilate.

Owen: Um...a-n-a...whatever! Shut up!

3\. Wyatt: You're so obtuse.

Owen: Oh yeah? Well you're...obtuster!

Wyatt: You don't know what obtuse means, do you?

 **Norah and Owen Intro dialogues**

1\. Owen: How about I take you on a date, sexy?

Norah: Shower first and then we'll talk.

Owen: I don't smell...um, I mean don't smell that bad.

2\. Norah: Owen.

Owen: I wanna bang your brains out.

Norah: Always the gentleman, huh Owen?

3\. Norah: Owen.

Owen: Why can't we hook up? It's cuz I'm shorter than you, right?

Norah: Nope. But I have a million other reasons why.


End file.
